


And Baby Makes 4

by Ghost_Nappa



Series: Denerim Curb Stomp [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Nappa/pseuds/Ghost_Nappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Tabris household not only produced a Grey Warden of great importance, but also raised a future Champion by accident? First part focuses on Tabris, while the sequel focuses on Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins....

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: When I first wrote this chapter I had no beta and was getting over aniexty of writing my first fanfic...so expect a lot of mistakes. Also I posted this originally on another, but I am weary of their new rules since I do like the idea of writing for Adults....not just for smut.

The wind was rather chilly at this time of night for any fool to be caught outside this kind of weather, yet Cyrion was said fool warming his hands waiting on his wife. Waiting impatiently on the bridge to the Alienage in some attempts to stay warm and awake. 'She better hurry it up or else I'm just gonna go back home and wait like a normal husband.' he thought glumly huffing bits of warm breathe into his palms.

This would be an odd routine he was getting used to as of late where he would wait on the bridge to the Alienage until Adaia came back from her "part time" job. Of course he wasn't blind to her way of 'fun' but it did concern him from time to time since he could afford working as a servant for the both of them. Even at this stage of their marriage they weren't ready for children...yet it didn't stop Adaia or him from trying every other night. 'Not that I'm was complaining.' he thought with a sly smile before the wind picked up.

So here Cyrion waits freezing his little citizens of Arlathan waiting against the windy chill. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting some more until a cold chill decided to creep up his bladder. Taking a quick glance from side to side he weighed his options in of expelling the only warm feeling inside versus the rumors he heard among the shems about holding it in. 'With the weather as it I don't have much of a choice and hopefully moving about will keep me warm for the next 50 seconds.' Shifting around the laces to his breeches and arranging his cloak , into an impromptu barrier, Cyrion pulled out his member at the same moment a dark figure creeped up behind him. Said creeper was also smiling like a Cheshire cat at him before slapping him on the back.

"Miss me sweetheart?" a feminine voice chuckled while the sound of Cyrion screaming was accompanied by his piss stream squirting into a jet propelled cannon.

"Damn it woman do you always have to be so sneaky! You almost scared the piss out of me!" He whispered in harsh tones trying not to get any on him. Adaia on the other hand was doubled over on the balls of her feet laughing like a fool.

"I think, he-he, its almost too late for that!"

"Ha ha ha...you did scare me you know."

"Haaaah...truly though I am sorry baby, but you stood out as the perfect target." Venturing closer to him, while avoiding any blowback from said piss stream standing upwind, Adaia looked out onto the grimy canal still grinning. "You know you didn't have to wait up for me this late. If anything this just gives the guards here an excuse to toy with you even if you work for a good employer."

"What kind of husband would I be if I let my wife walk home at night during a cold night and no one to watch her back?"

"A cold elf exposing himself for some kink filled thrill?"

Cyrion looked to wife with a skeptic look, without looking away, as he tucked himself back inside his pants. Letting out a sigh he moved towards Adaia encircling his arms around her taking in her warmth as she nuzzled his neck. " I know these jobs are what keep you occupied as training and what not...however I wish you stay a bit closer to the Alienage and train. We aren't that desperate for money with my job working at the Arl's estate and I'm sure we wont be for awhile even if we have a..you know."

"A baby?" She asked rocking her hips back and forth to some unknown song only she knew. Cyrion followed her rhythm swaying while his mind was stuck on baby. 

"Yeah...a little one to crawl around on the floor with my eyes and your nose." Adaia chuckled at this as he continued. "Or he could have your features with my dashing looks."

Adaia stopped swaying to look up at Cyrion with hidden mirth in her eyes as Cyrion chuckled. "I'm just saying I did beat back the women here who were just dying to-"

"Cyrion dear," Adaia purred while rubbing his arms to gather some warmth there. "first off I doubt we'll have a boy right off the bat and second what ladies? I haven't heard any strange deaths of women fainting at the sight of some handsome elf who is too good for anyone but them?"

"Can't blame a guy for exaggerating when he has all of this," With a sound emphasis he grabs her bottom with firm gropes waggling his eyebrows in a humorous manner. "waiting home for him in that bed. Which I have to say even though it takes more than a handful on each side I cant help it." A hearty laugh erupts from his wife's mouth before she tries to reign in.

"So I take it your saying I'm fat?" Swatting his hands away she turns around looking out into the canal slightly smiling as Cyrion re-wraps his arms around her from behind. 

"I never said that only you did just now. It probably shows your a healthy woman with above average...assets to rear a child."

Adaia chuckled at this sentiment while her back rear pressed into her husband's sudden growing attention. "Meaning thats just a nicer way of saying 'I like what I see with all that cushion on ya girl'."

"Mm-mm darlin' you know how I feel with those hips and that rump ass of yours." Adaia held in a moan as Cyrion continued to sway and grind into her no longer cold but feeling a different kind of warmth spread through him. He brought his mouth up to her ear with a bit of husk in his voice as the wind picked up. "Now lets venture in our warm house, our warm woman and get back to that idea of having.."

"A baby?"

"Yeah or maybe two if you like-"

"No a baby."

"Okay maybe just one child.." 

Before he could finish a lilting wail erupted ahead of them down the canal. At first Cyrion thought it was the wind playing with his sensitive ears until the second wail snapped him out of his daze noticing Adaia was standing still in shock. Soon in view a wicker basket was floating down where the wails were increasing holding a swaddle of cloth that was moving about erratically. Cold dread slowly swept up his spine as he realized that the canal was most likely cold as the Anderfals and there was a little life down there drifting to a sad watery doom. Adaia on the other hand was spurred in action by some maternal instinct removing her cloak and daggers jumping into the canal towards the basket.

Before Cyrion could registered what just happened he was already running down the side stairs like a mad man.

The following day was something he wanted to avoid as his wife was huddled in their bed fighting a severe cold while looking over at the child in his arms. In truth Cyrion was mad at his wife for making such a risk for a tiny little thing that wasn't theirs to begin with...yet he was also mad to learn the life she saved was a dirty little shemlin baby that looked like it was covered in dark brown mud and ghastly thin to look at. If anything he was more concern that the child should die if it meant his wife would live if her health deteriorated in anyway after swimming in that waste of a canal. Sadly voicing that concern when he dragged her into the house resulted in a slap that easily dropped his manhood down a peg or two.

As if reading his thoughts the babe started to yawn curling up into his arm for warmth. Cyrion didn't know how to take this statement of endearment without thinking a few seconds of bloody murder before his wife opened an eye towards him. A look that said 'I dare you' of an angry mother...even though the thought warmed him, just not in this context.

"You know we will have to stop by the chantry and have the sisters take care of it since we wont have enough goats milk to feed it."

"It's not an it...she'll have to have a proper name."

Cyrion looked up as if she had suddenly grown horns becoming the next arch demon. Shaking his head he rocked back and forth causing the infant to yawn nestling further onto his chest.

"You do realize there is no way we can legally keep and name her right?"

"Doesn't mean we can't try...besides they'll just say she's a half born since we found her and try to say I was getting rid of evidence pr some other nonsense."

This cause Cyrion to bristle at the undertones she was suggesting in particular. True some elven woman would take human lovers, and in the rare occasion husbands, that resulted in these offspring but usually those women would chose that as an alternative for 'easy earning' or were never given a choice in the matter. Clearing his mind from such dark thoughts he settled the baby back in its, sorry, her basket wrapping her up as best he could. Setting the basket near the bed, but far away so Adaia couldn't hack up a lung on the poor child, he walked towards the fireplace adding more kindling to feed the flame. Standing in front of the flames brow bent in deep thought he started to wonder if what his wife suggested was even a good thing to begin with in the first place. The idea was asinine no crazy to begin with even going along let alone thinking...but the look on his wife's as she held that baby made him stop to think.

"Adaia...if we are going," he closed his eyes trying to concentrate thinking of many possible outcomes. "to proceed with this idea of yours. I like to ask you one simple question before we do."

"Name it."

"Why did you save that...this child?"

Adaia looked away from Cyrion as she shifted toward the edge of the bed near the baby. Forgoing any sense for either ones health she gently picked her up holding her to her breast warm with thoughts of a distant future.

"I just couldn't leave her like that. I mean I just could not leave that child to die such a horrible death when it was screaming to live. Just thinking who could be such a horrible monster to do such a heartless thing...and I suddenly thought what if that was our child?" 

Cyrion looked up towards his wife absorbing all this sudden love she was spouting trying to reign in his emotions. "Even if this child was ours and you saved it. You might be condemning it to a slower death...do you regret the thought of that?" Moving to the side of the bed he grabbed both wife and child in an embrace. 

Moving her mouth to the baby's downy scalp Adaia kissed the top while cuddling her. "I regret nothing and would dive a hundred times still...everyone deserves some love in their life."

Cyrion put some distance between them as he looked at the child opening its eyes staring at both with apt awe. "Alright love. We'll love her like she's our own daughter should she perish young or not."

"I knew you would see the good in this."

"Aye...what should we call the little thing? Cause I cant call her an 'it' and you cant call her...well her." Adaia giggled at this causing her to hold in a sniffle while he moved with the baby towards the fire. "I guess we can call her something fitting since she seems to pull out a source of motherly nature from you."

"Durga."

"Bless you honey."

"No, the baby's name."

At this small mistake Cyrion acted surprised ignoring his wife's eye roll bundling further into the bed.

"Huh Durga...I guess it should fit her. You do realize once your better you'll help me raise her."

"Wouldn't put it past my mind."

"That means also not dropping her on me when you work 'part time'."

"Oh perish the thought I promise to look after her wholly."

Of course Adaia did keep her promise when she fully healed to look after their newest addition in the family. However what Cyrion failed to mention is she couldn't take the baby in a sling along with her to work. Not that a mother with a baby didn't look less intimidating even if it was the last thing you saw.


	2. Meanwhile in three years

Three years had past as the baby they rescued seemed to defy fate and lived much to Adaia's growing joy and Cyrion's hidden. Of course despite the trials the married couple went through with taking care of a little life didn't mean they weren't any less happy. If anything the child grew up physically healthy for her age with skin a healthy sheen of dark brown, glow of almost black/chestnut eyes and brown hair that was...Well hair that was insanely soft to touch but as curly as a wolf's tail. Not that it didn't deter Adaia from braiding Durga's hair along her scalp like some of the elven men wore. I just became a grueling task to keep the girl from squirming under the tight braids. Sometimes Cyrion had to help hold her down just so Adaia could put in the last set of braids. If anything the two parents would encourage any moment in the child's life should she want to have her hair cut short.

However, something seemed off with her child's quiet demeanor and social behavior. It had caused Adaia to worry from time to time as to why she wouldn't say more then three words at a time, let alone two words in long syllables, towards anyone. This fact would put aside since Adaia came to take every chance she could to dote on Durga letting her train with her. Which in more than one occasion has given Cyrion a heart attack finding the little one holding a dagger imitating her mother or practice snapping necks on her toy mabari.

However at this point in time the family had settled into their routine since that early winter now in their third spring together as a family. The sky was still dark outside over Denerim as the vanishing Moon slowly turned into the first colors of dawn. The Tabris household was casted in light shadows in the one floor house containing the three occupants. Two beds settled off in a corner away from the front door to prevent drafts from the winter and stay somewhat cool during summer. Yet on this particular early morning two certain adult occupants formed one big amorphous shape under the covers of their bed moving and shifting with the sound of hushed moans.

**Cyrion POV**

I was behind Adaia when I first woke up thinking I had to use the chamberpot probably from drinking after work; however I awoke only find, ahem, my other me already up and awake. Granted I would just roll back asleep and try to earn another hour of sleep, but my darling wife had her back to me with her slip lifted showing off an eyeful of bounty under the covers. Which brought us to our current situation of Adaia reaching behind manhandling me, so to speak, and me just molding my hands around her pert globes.

I can admit my wife's breasts ain't that small or big but its her ass I just cant quit. Just the sight of that beauty shaking with each push and thrust had me breathing heavy for the two of us at the rate we were going. Taking her hand away from my crotch I pulled her right leg up with intent and taking her from behind. Still aside from that awful joke I plan to pound the stuffing out of that plump round thing. Slipping her smalls to the side I pressed a finger on the outside of her wet slit trailing it up and down. Going by the sounds of my wife whimpering I knew she was ready. Gently taking the tip in my hand I slowly entered Adaia drowning in her small whimpers.

"Cyrion if you don't hurry it up I swear I will.." Thats when I decided to slam inside earning a delicious sound escaping her lips. "You'll what?" I breathed into her ear rocking my cock slowly back and forth into her trying desperately to not buck like an animal.

Just when things were starting to steam up I heard a small yawn across from us shuffle in their sleep. Of course I ignore it thinking the kid is still asleep. Then I hear the yawn again which triggers crazy thoughts into my brain thinking I still salvage this moment, but I can feel Adaia freeze still killing any and all other chances of this moment from continuing. I mean I rarely do something this...spontaneous early in the morning when I have to be at the Arl's manor in less than two hours. So I held my breath and tried to muster all the cunning I had to push myself deeper in Adaia.

Sadly the slap I get from her meant playtime was over and the munchkin was waking up from either a bad dream or potty time. Judging from the way she was squirming in her bed my money was on potty time.

"Honey." I practically beg in a hushed whisper. "If we could just let her wet the bed this once maybe she could learn to go by herself and not ruin the one time I want to show how much I really love you?"

Adaia disengaged herself from me looking over her should with a message that gave me all the answers I needed, yet still doesn't stop her from voicing it aloud. "Sorry Cyrion, but having these moments comes with the territory of raising a kid."

Raising out of the bed Adaia walks over to Durga smoothing her curly locks out of her face leaving me with a wilting solider. Rolling onto my back I rest my arm over my eyes trying to ignore the sense of defeat at the hands of a 3 year old child who couldn't hold it in. Sometimes I am crazy to think she is planing these right around the time I can do my marital duties. Which leaves to question myself as to why any child would do that. Then again I probably did that too to mom and pa. Karmic justice from beyond the grave.

Rearranging my smalls I can hear the small splashing sounds with Adaia murmuring encourage words at Durga for being a good girl. Of course I wasn't stay angry at something me and the wife could pick up letter, yet I was still in a murderous mood. I decided to put those thoughts into something product and unsexy as much as possible

"You know since it is early its been awhile since I made breakfast for us. How about it?" Hot grease always did fit the unsexy category.

"That would be nice. How about it Durga? Would you like daddy to make you some num nums?"

I looked away hiding a smile as my wife began to nuzzle Durga causing her to giggle as I dressed decently before grabbing some eggs. Seems today would be another normal one around here unless Durga decided to bring in another stray kitten or Adaia would stay our late again. Of course I will have to ask the Hahren concerning Durga's predicament. I already know she's already shunned by other children to play here. Doesnt hurt the fact I hear their parents talking shit about my baby girl. Again is if on cue Adaia looks towards me with a sympathetic smile probably thinking Im mad about being blueballed. I can only guess she will say something smart to change the subject since she always did make me laugh.

"Cyrion don't get stingy on the eggs this time, cause IM eating for two today and don't forget to get a new batch."

"Right Ill get it when I'm on break and have them delivered..." I stopped dead in my tracks. Repeating what she said to me over and over for almost a minute. Then in a procession of great calm I set the pan over the fire walked over to my wife and proceeded to snog her brains out.

"Please tell me I heard that right and can I say how much I love you right now?" I didn't even bother waiting for a reply as I scooped up Adaia in my arms hooping like a mad villain. I could see Durga smiling a bit knowing she'll have a little baby brother or sister to keep her company and maker knows getting into things that'll make my hair go gray early. But it didn't matter I was experiencing the most perfect day.

"Daaaad. Daah."

"I know sweetie aren't you happy for Mommy. I know I am!"

"Daah, buck buck."

"What sweetie?"

"Cyrion, the eggs are burning."

OK maybe a semi perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no qualms with cockblocking, even in the form of cute toddlers.


	3. Play nice and no biting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I go over each chapter, I notice how much I miss using microsoft word.....libreoffice might be free, but lord does it suck.

The children of the Alienage were up and about this autumn screeching like little banshees at their games. Leaves fluttered to and fro on the ground from the great vhenadahl marking the change of the seasons from hot to cool. At the base of the trunk were piles of leaves being cleaned and tended to by the Hahren along with a few other adults. However, one pile was left untouched for the children to play in with glee. Most days in the Alienage were rarely as peaceful as today, which might seem normal to the usual Chantry Sister passing out rations every day.

  
For the most part, those days were filled with bickering couples over food or money woes and perhaps even the occasional drunk forgetting a traumatic lynching from their ex employer. Or better yet the hushed whispers of wives...to hide bruises from their husbands or their 'night jobs' as a means to keep them fed. No today could be described as one of those painted dreams of what it might have been like if you were a lower classed citizen in Arlathan. Something Valendrian used to think of much in his youth and slowly wished was more true in his age.

Valendrian stared back towards the wood pile where the children were playing, noticing that they were all the usual group of urchins who muddled the streets. Pol was using Soris as his partner in crime while they pretended to be good bandits. Pol's brother's served as their lackeys and periodically the position of leader would change as the children saw fit.

Shianni along with Nessa and Nola were acting as damsels waiting for their rescuers. Both Shianni and Nessa were playing their roles well, but Nola, as usual, was praying to Andraste for help. The other remaining children were about helping the adults with promise of play except for two certain girls skulking in the vhenadahl. More precisely they are climbing down the sacred tree before with wooden daggers in their mouths and concentrated eyes. This would like more a scene akin to two Dwarven assassins locking on their prey if anyone would take them seriously. Sadly said girls weren't Dwarves or else.

"Bamboozled!" A shriek filled war cry was sounded as the smaller of the two jumped down on top of Pol with a muffled "oomph" on their part.

"Grr damn it Kali. You're not supposed to give away your attack! That's what idiots and pirates do!" The yell came from the bigger one of the two whom was hopping off the tree before landing in a crouch to ease the tension in her landing.

Valendrian shook his head as he noticed Kali and Durga make their appearance in this little game.

At first the two could be mistaken for twins if there wasn't a few glaring obvious mistakes that anyone outside of the Alienage couldn't spot. First being Durga was definitely the taller of the two, or the boys much to their dismay, by a good foot at the mere age of fourteen. An even better give away was the lack of long ears and smaller eyes that slit into an evil glare, even if the girl had a weak spot for kittens along with caring for her foster family. Where as Kali on the other hand was a normal height for ten year Elven girl, she was more tomboyish, even more than her sister, to wear pants and fighting anything male in her age group. If anyone were to make a tally in the past 10 years involving bruised ankles, noogies, full nelsons, half nelsons, pink bellies, black eyes and missing teeth then those two could be considered the catalyst for such chaos.

Of course Valendrian knew it was more so because of Durga's presence that made them easy targets for the community's ire. Yet thankfully, this was one of the few times Valendrian was glad Adaia trained both her girls well with knives and in hand-to-hand. The Hahren snapped himself out of his reverie going back to the task of cleaning the leaves as the children continued their playful banter. But he still listened should things get out of hand, which he was certain they would be soon.

"I don't understand why you want to save the women you…you knave!"

"Why is that Pol? You afraid of me? The great Ignacio Monste Carlegmen III, and my deadly cohort Cruz, shall free these maidens ourselves!" Kali's acting could have been greatly toned down but Durga only sighed before putting the wooden dagger to one of his brother's throat.

"Besides we have one of your men in our hands...so hand over the women if you don't want this...this...say do you want to die as a cur or whelp?"

"Please don't talk to the future corpse Ignacio." Durga spoke trying to keep in character looking towards Kali who tried to look dashing.

"Sorry Cruz. Now hand over the Noblewoman."

Soris who was watching all this, only grimaced while inching closer to Pol to get away from the two knowing what was always bound to happen. Shianni on the other hand took this opportunity to escape, her now savior turned captors, right towards 'Ignacio' and 'Cruz'.

"Save me, my heroes!"

"Why of course dear maiden. I will always…" " Shianni ran past Kali only to death hug Durga still holding the dagger to their hostage. "...be there to help you."

This only gets a shrug and a grin from Durga as Kali sulks. Looking back to Pol she saw him getting red in the face for this screw up.   
"Alright then Ignorino...you can have that one but the rest stay with us. We're not cruel killers who lure women with promises of freedom."

"Who said we lured her in? She just chose the better heroes in this fight."

"Well you can't be heroes and you can't be Iglacias Lobster Carlos whatever...you're a girl!"

That was the proverbial "Oh no" factor setting in as Soris stepped away to wait out this explosion. Before Kali could shout whatever childish screech from her month Durga stepped forward giving her other dagger to Kali stopping right in front of Pol. Thanks to their size difference she did look intimidating, but Pol had his first signs of manly pride in him and refused to back down from this venture.

"We are girls...what's that supposed to mean? Why we can't we fight like you?" Pol only looked more angry as he listened to her.

"Well if you really were a girl, you'd be in a dress screaming your little head off now. Lookin at you makes me wonder though if you really are a girl or just a dirty shem."

This didn't phase Durga in the slightest, much to Pol's attention however he didn't see Soris take that as his cue to punch him in the stomach. Suddenly all the children froze in place as Soris looked sheepishly at Pol realizing if he's done the absolute worst thing.

"Uh, Commander Cruz?"

"Yes Private Soris?"

"Was I supposed to knock him out or slap him like we secretly planned?"

"Well I'll give you points for thinking up on the spot, but you might wanna run. I think I see Taeodor coming over and Pol's about to cry."

As if on cue Pol let loose a stream of tears as he held his bruised stomach in place trying to swing at Soris only to be tripped by Kali coming out of the shadows. This only caused Pol to land on Soris, then the two tumbled back and forth. Without warning Taeodor came rushing to break up the scramble, much to Durga's hopes. Instead he barreled into her head first, right into her growing mammaries with an "oomph" of her own. At this Kali went red in the face before handing Shianni both wooden daggers and jumping onto Taeodor. This only caused Shianni to grow a wild grin as she shouted out the one phrase they waited on.

"FREE FOR ALL!"

From the other side, Valendrian sighed out loud before he walked over to the melee that ensued from all the children scuffling. He only hoped he could pull Taeodor off Durga this time without a repeat of what happened over two weeks ago.

 

"So Durga, honey, I won't be mad but can you please tell me this: Why did your sister punch Taeodor in the one area we told you never to hit a man unless he deserved it?" Cyrion asked with restrained exasperation as both of his daughters were sporting bruises all over, one looking at the ceiling the other staring at a spot behind their father.

This game could be played out for another hour if need be, but they were mostly stalling to see whose excuse he would buy into believing more. It didn't help that their Mother was tending to Soris checking for bruises while Shianni waited her turn. She looked to Durga who only looked behind her trying to forget why she was being questioned as if she was the one at fault. Kali on the other hand huffed looking down to stare at her feet pouting with intensity. Cyrion picked up on this as he chose his next words carefully.

"Kali...did Taeodor do something to upset you?" Kali only shuffled in her seat looking away from her father trying to ignore him.

"Did he upset you by hurting you?" No reply, but she continued to squirm. "Did he upset you by hurting someone else?"

She sat still burrowing her gaze into the floor growing a bit red around the cheeks. Either his little girl was protecting someone, who she had a crush on, or it was as payback for someone she was protecting. Mumbling to herself, Cyrion tried to strain his hearing to catch her. Adaia on the other hand was getting a little too irritated at all this hush-hush secret between her daughters.

"You're going to have to repeat what you just said or we're going to be here all night."

"He bit Durga." Cyrion processed this information with reluctance thinking it was normal since these children would bite and claw at anyone in a tussle, play fighting or not.

"He bit Durga on the arm and that warrants him a kick in the, ahem, testicles?"

"No, Taeodur bit her on her chest!"

Cyrion became quiet at this sharp turn of events as his brain chose that moment to block out the sentence in hopes he heard incorrect. Sadly his wife wouldn't let the matter drop and she walked over to both girls with an eerie calm expression over her face. Dropping down to her knees she patted Kali on the head earning a perplexed look from the child.

"I'm glad you defended your sister's honor but that was a little bit extreme for an innocent mistake."

Adaia moved over to Durga, who was trying her best to hide her dismay from being the center of attention. Attention that she was embarrassed to let her parents know before the inevitable 'talk' happened.

"Durga...join me in the corner. We need to talk. Also you can heal the bite mark now...I've known for a while, but that's another subject."

The next ten minutes, were considered in Durga's mind, worse than taking her first punch from her mom in training, worse than finding out she was turning into woman because of a monthly bleeding, worse than her mother knowing her secret, and even worse when she accidentally saw her parents doing whatever it is they do that gives her dad a goofy smile. In comparison she knew that last one on the list should be the worse out of all the options, however, when her own mother was telling her the reasons behind that goofy smile that caused her to go blank. She didn't believe it was happening but it was happening. Her mother finally told her where babies came from...the single thing that made her cringe.

"Since you know now, I thought it would be best that I tell you how this might change with Taeodor since...he is of age to notice more things on a growing girl like yourself." This only caused Durga to bulge her eyes losing any points for the front she put up as a confident and tough girl.

Maker or creators be damned she was not going to listen again on how boys, especially Taeodor and his siblings, all change into men. So she did what any child would do...she put her fingers in her ears and started shouting.

"I'M NOT LISTENING! OH HOW HIGH DOES THE CUCKOO FLY~!"

"Durga I'll just shout it louder so it saves me time to explain to your sister and cousins! Now the male's penis-"

"See Soris it does have a name and you aren't a freak." Shianni told Soris in a mocking tone.

"Not that you shouldn't be ashamed lad of yours. They all come in different sizes and shapes for each race." Cyrion interrupted Shianni trying to ease the boy's pride.

"So when his penis is erect, filled with blood, it means he is aroused and will by nature find a mate to-"

"TOOORAH, TOOOLAH, TOORAHLAI!"

"And he's supposed to put it inside a pergina?" Asked a perplexed Soris already forgetting Shianni's jab.

"It's vagina sweetheart and it's where babies come from, which I need to remind you shouldn't have or do the act for it until your married."

"Shianni put your dress back down!"

"SCREW ORLESIANS AND THEIR CAKE~ THEY LOOK AT GOATS AND MASTERBA-"

"Language Kali!"

 ******

The light sounds of snoring in the house became a comforting sound in the Tabris household after the education debacle that evening. A small breeze wafted through the night that was cool and warm as a figure stayed by the opened window. Another figure stood up to join them as the moon rose high over the horizon.

"You know I worry because I care about ya sweetheart. Both me and your father worry over you."

Durga looked over to her mother as she joined her in star gazing at the night's sky. She looked a bit tired at this time of night, but when wasn't a day when both her and Cyrion were tired and slightly sleep deprived trying to keep their family afloat along with the newest additions of their cousins. Turning around Durga sunk to the floor with her back against the wall.

"Sometimes I think you guys care too much to pay attention to your health. I worry mom about how...I'm just a risk for you all." Adaia looked down at her daughter sitting down, with a mix of joy noting she came up to her hip, rubbing her scalp with the palm of her hand.

"Do you worry because we might abandon you...or because we might fear you for being a mage?"

The accusation itself caused Durga to shiver a little out of fear and think of the horrible future ahead for her. Little teardrops formed in her eyes and off her cheeks as she desperately tried to hold back her incoming sobs until she felt her mother hug her tightly.

"Shhh, shhh. Don't cry baby girl. Momma would never do that or even think of that happening to her little miracle baby." Durga continued to muffle her sobs by pressing into her mother's chest. "If anything I would kill anyone who tried to harm or take you away. I found you when no one wanted you and I'll be damned if they can pry me away from you. You, your father, your sister and your cousins. You are all important to me. So don't cry okay? Your important to this family never forget that."

Durga was trying her best to hold in her whimpers as her mother soothed her rocking her back and forth. She didn't mind getting wet with tears or the trembling, she was just glad Durga didn't hold it all in like a scared rabbit thinking they feared her like some monster.

"Mom just answer me this."

"Anything sweetheart."

"Why me?"

"Darlin..." Adaia kissed Durga's forehead moving away stray hairs before hugging her again. "Because everyone deserves love in their life."

 Cyrion listened in on their conversations from the bed before going back to sleep after hearing those same words again after so many years. Waiting for the whimpering to stop he heard the floorboards creak as they made it back to their respective beds. The bed shifted as extra weight pooled under the covers as the couple spooned one another. Cyrion wrapped his arms around his wife sighing contently before kissing her neck.

"Woman if you weren't here I don't know what I do without ya."

*******

"Mom you didn't say we we're doing this time also why am I carrying all these sticks?"

Adaia ignored her younger daughter's prattle as they moved about in the makeshift ring setting up for another day of practice. Durga was putting on the boxer's tape on her wrists and ankles as usual while Kali was doing squats to work off her impatience. Whirling around she threw one of the staves toward Durga who barely caught it with difficulty.

"Today I thought we'd start with training in areas where I've noticed your hidden talents lay. Kali since you are good with daggers I still want you to practice with the bow. I'm sure that's my family shining through saying you're as much a citizen of Arlathan." Kali sprinted off heading to the shoddy archery range they made with crates and hay.

"Aim and speed from here on end, no trick shots got it?" As she waved Kali off, Durga was having trouble with her staff looking it over like a prize jewel.

"I don't understand how this will help me not get noticed by the Templars mom."

"Well that's because it's a beginner's weapon until you work your way up to the various others." This caused Durga to only look at her mother skeptically. "Polearms sweetheart. I figured you need to be good at it if you ever wanted to help channel your more 'natural' talents. You think this would help you out along with your little fists of fury?"

She didn't answer at all for a few moments before rushing into her mom for a hug. Adaia patted her head as she spotted a female dwarf with facial tattoos enter with a small partisan. "You're lucky a close friend of mine agreed so do your best and try not to die honey." This only caused Durga to look up with a raised brow. "She tends to break bones as learning lessons so you're free to heal yourself as much as you can."


	4. Blues from Down here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaia was always a good mother to her children and husband, but take that away and you destroy what little happiness there ever was in the Alienage.

Nothing could have prepared me for today.Here I am watching strangers comfort my sister, who’s crying a river and I feel helpless about it. My dad is quiet in the corner...just trying to block out the sounds still drinking himself into a stupor and mom...

Perhaps, any interesting story starts at the beginning. Because if I don't start from there it will only get harder to walk away from this.

 

**Earlier that morning**

It all startedwhen I woke up early this morning. I had the craziest dream about a giant lizard attacking Denerim and the only way to stop it was for Shianni, Soris, Durga, and Ito magically control a giant steel golem. Like I said, the craziest dream. First thing on my mind was to answer nature's bidding. Walking off to the corner I pulled open the changing screen as I went. Luckily for me, breakfast was being made by Durga and mom. Seems they were also having a conversation in low tones. So I did what any good rogue would do. I pretended to take a deuce so I could listen in.

“I’m just saying mom, Dilwyn would never shorthand us with Intel this shoddy.”

“And I’m telling _you_ girl that I’ve been working with the woman sincebefore you were born. Besides if she was willing to risk…”

A loud tapping on the screen interrupts my eavesdropping. I look up to see dad's silhouette leaning on a wall. “Honey, wanna hurry up? We got a line forming.” Without taking another word I rushto the water basin to wash up for the day.

I glance over towards Durga, who is scowling as she sets up the table. It never was short of amazing how well my sister has grown these past six years. She is nearly 5'11”, in height, still puts her hair in braids and she always gets angry when I call her amazon, but it’s her appearance that always boggles my mind. She isn’t knock-out gorgeous unless she really tries, but she is very attractive, I mean the woman is literally built like an amazon!

Ok maybe I should come up with a new word for her....she has curves like a Dwarven woman and with her height, not to mention her tits and hips, which I envy, men just line up for her attention.

Yet, for reasons I cannot explain again, she just chooses to look homely. Granted, I think she does it out of consideration for me or maybe the fact thatshe really hates being in the spotlight. Sometimes I think she would be the better rogue. But then again, she couldn't hide her tits or fat ass. I mean seriously the woman has curves working for her in those two places alone, and men don’t get disturbed by the fact that her waist isn’t small either or that she could bench press an adult elven man.They still drool over the “twins” even if she hides them in her binder.

Shit, I just got myself depressed over looks again. Quick Kali, think about some good stuff about yourself!

Let’s see height is normal, hips are just as good as Durga's, skin islighter than Durga's again, breasts...at least bigger than most elven women. I'm also faster than her, not quite as strong and if all else fails, I can get a husband before she does.

Ohhh, that was a low blow even for me. Oh shit, she's looking at me. Think of practice, archery, anything else!

“Kali...I asked if you wanted raspberries with your oatmeal.” I look up feigning morning confusion at the statement.

“Oh sure, was just thinking about today's agenda before I go to work.”

That was enough to get her to serve me a bowl before I hunker down. Thankfully, she buys it before I turn my mind, and my stomach to more important things. I have to say I love the fact our family can "afford" fresh food for us to eat.

“I take it you’re doing well working with Alarith running errands?” I look over at mom to see her setting a bowl in front of dad and ignore them both as he begins to nuzzle her sides. Really? At this early in the morning?

“Yeah, how is your job with Alarith these days?” I hear Durga ask, digging into her meal with a little smile.

“I dunno why don’t _you_ go ask Alarith? I’m sure you could listen to him talk about supplies _all day._ ” I can see Durga is eating now ignoring anyone who looks at her.

“Honey, don't tease your sister.” How can Mom flirt and talk at the same time?

“Why, me? Tease Durga over Alarith and that voice of his?” I couldn’t resist waggling my eyebrows.

“What voice? I just think he's a good guy to hang around and learn more tricks of the food shipmenttrade.” Oh yeah, she's got it bad for him.

“I’m sure that’s not the only trick of the trade you want him to show ya.”

I waggle some more while Mom tries not to laugh at this scene. Sadly, Dad has to interrupt on the fun.

“Now, now Kali you know the rules by now. Eyebrow waggle privileges are only given to me when I’m alone with your mother and I won’t be afraid to use them this early in the morning. Won't I, dear?” Aaaaaaaand he's wagglin' at mom. Oh gods, he just pulled her into his lap.

“Dad, please! I'd like to keep my breakfast down.”

“Then finish up so I can say goodbye to your mother.” Dad then begins to whisper in mom’s ear rubbing her butt **,** while me and Durga shovel down our food like maniacs.

After that perfectly usual morning of weirdness, I head over to Alarith's to check on supplies, while Durga goes over to her part time job at the Wonder of Thedas. I question her sanity at this job choice but her reasoning is legit. She says she only organizes the stock to help out the tranquil that runs the shop. Plus on her off time she reads the books which help her understand the dangers of demons whenever she uses her magic. I still think having an apostate tutor her would greatly help especially with the dangerous demons part. So far she hasn't been possessed or reverted to blood magic and only uses what little elemental spells she knows to keep us comfy during the seasons and tend to our wounds.

I can thank mom for that, since she's been doing nothing but practice in her martial skills in the polearm and brawling. Either way I always feel proud of her for working extra hard just to support us. She also works to help pay for the rent for Shianni and Soris' new apartment. I mean it’s until Soris finds work, which he will next week, but part me of feels weird that once he does she'll leave.

There will be more room for us, but Durga ismy sister and been with me my entire sixteen years. I would be pissed if she stopped living with us just because of racial issues. That's the damn reason I’m working at Alarith's, just so I can help out. Then all of a sudden my mind goes back to this morning's conversation with her and mom.

I look around the store to see if Alarith is done with a customer and am glad to see him going over the record book on today’s sales. I walk over rapping my knuckles on the counter top trying to catch his attention.

He answers without looking up, which is just typical of him. “If this is about that raise you joked about earlier this week…”

I shake my head at him trying to keep a straight mouth. “Actually,” I try to keep my tone cool, “I was wondering if I could duck out an hour early today.” Alarith looks up at me with skepticism written across his face. I just know he's debating in his head already. “Actually I was hoping to see my sister, walk her from work and help her make dinner.”

 I notice his ears perk up a bit at the mention of my sister. “If I let you go, would you save me plate of that dinner?” Wait a minute, is he into her too? “And some of those pears she fancies.”

“Why Alarith, how do you know she likes pears so much?”

“I don’t, but whenever she comes in to buy them a gaggle of her admirers do. Couldn't hurt to make a couple extra coppers this week.” Gah, he can be a shrewd businessman. No wonder he's still single, he's married to his job.

“I’ll let her know then. C’ya boss.”

“I didn't even answer yet....but you can go.” I rub the back of my head as I walk outside feeling like a smug bastard.

Taking in the setting sun in the sky glowing a bright red I remember that odd rhyme I heard by the docks once. Red at morning Sailors warning. Red at night sailor's delight. I start to jog home wondering why I thought of such a stupid saying.

Before Ieven turn the corner Isee both mom and Durga heading towards the bridge. Which is weird because Durga usually comes back from work by a different route. Then as if on cue my brain remembers the conversation they had this morning. I rush back to the house noticing that dinner had already been made and Dad wasn’tinside the house. I rushed to find  my daggers, along with my shortbow and quiver, before running outside stalking after the two.

 *******

I have to say mom is no slouch to track when she's out on the prowl. Durga on the other hand is either very lucky tonight or she's been training like mad womanfor this venture. I’m practically jumping over rooftops between alleys trying to catch up to those two. So far they've ventured out to the docks and ducked into an alley near one of the piers. I can’t get a good sight on them without giving away my position, although I would like to hear whatever it is they are talking about right now. Keeping count of my breathing I scurry up a rooftop adjacent to them. They can’t see me but I have them dead in my sights. I’m in a really good position to snipe them if I wanted them dead and its making me feel anxious. Doesmom knows about this disadvantage?

Suddenly I hear a cough. I look  left towards the source...a fucking guard. God damn it, a fucking hired guard is in position taking aim but he's not shooting. I hold my breathe as I listen in on my mother's voice talking to someone and for once I actually stop to think before I react.

“Okay, Jakob, this isn’t funny and I’m losing my patience.”

“Sorry, Adaia, but Dilwyn won't be here tonight.” I don’t recognize the voice but he sounds like he's stalling.

My instinct is screaming and all I can think of is the drills mom put into me until I hear the tell-tale sounds of a smokebomb exploding.

The sounds of a scuffle down below catch my attention, but my mind suddenly remembers that sniper. Not taking any chances I rush him with a stab in the throat. I hold it in tight before I shove his face in the floor to muffle his sounds. Before I can shake the sick feeling of my first kill, a scream erupts. It's Durga's voice. I just know, because she's crying now. I can hear Jakob taunting her.

“Fucking bitch, knife ear. You and your damn kind always costin' me business. Won't be anymore. Here ya go Cap'n, got a little extra for ya.”

The jingle of coins echo in the alley before my heart slows on an unknown fact. I keep my tears in check. I don’t want to face the truth, but it has to be a feint. Mom is just playing possum. She's waiting for an opportunity before she guts this bastard...she is right?

Creeping over the ledge I see the scene below only to wish I didn’t. Mom is...slumped against a wall with a dagger in her throat and a sword through her gut. I feel that cold dread creep up in my stomach. Oh god I want to vomit right now, I want to curl up into a ball, but its Durga's screams and struggling that catch my attention.

“Hey sir, what should we do with her hired muscle?” One of the guards is groping her as the other two look on with smiles. “Whatever you want lads, just as long as you keep quiet.”

“Oh ho ho I call dibs first.” I hear one of them shout as he walks behind her while the other two force Durga face down onher knees.

Oh gods, no! It doesn’t take a genius to understand what’s going to happen.

No, fuck no, this will not do!

I creep further on the roof locking my sights on the Durga, but my mind reels towards playing it safe and waiting it out. Their boss leaves with Jakob down the street as the third one takes off his gloves. Christ my emotions are popping up like mad as I hear her whimper.

“Maker above she's a tight little thing. I can barely get my thumb in there.”

I count my breathe and I draw back the line. They’re all smiling with glee at her pain as I look on knowing she doesn’t deserve a fate like this. As time slows down and my mind becomes focused all I can think of is one thing: Kill the dogs.

“If you just hurry up instead of finger banging the lil' slut maybe we could all get a cha-.” My arrow flies straight through his head. I don't wait on him to finish the disgusting thought. The other two emit surprised yells before Durga takes advantage of this moment by jabbing the remaining two in the throats.

At this point I just experience tunnel vision. I don't remember jumping down slitting their throats or reaching Durga to check her injuries. I don't remember Durga telling me it’s ok or asking if I’m alright. Hell, I didn’t even check on how dead Mom is. Instead we creep in the shadows towards Jakob and the Captain. They don’t hear us and frankly I wish to gloat over how we kill them. Just dumped them both into the water and ran home without attracting attention. Mom would have been proud of us.

 

**Present**

Now it’s almost midday and back to a crying family. I don't want to think about it and I’m rightfully getting tired. We're lucky we made it inside that day before dad could question us...but I just want this god damn day to end.

The city guard came by after the funeral at our house and asked dad about how Mom died. Durga puts up a good face holding the tears back. Or was it Rage? I can’t tell because I just feel dead inside. It doesn’t take the city guard long before he finally leaves and we all sit at the table together. Dad walks to over a cabinet pulling out a bottle with 3 mugs and begins to pour us all a cup.

Needless to say we get drunk. Hopefully drunk enough that I can block out Durga crying in our parent’s bed, drunk enough that I can forget curling up next to her, whispering how I’ll always be there for her. Then there’s dad...poor dad. I can’t speak for him on how he basically lost his other half. I can only hope he doesn't open another bottle as we sleep it off. I just want him to be ok...even if it eats him up inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter I tried to dabble in a little POV. More like a test, it will b the last time I ever try that again. Also if you ever watch out for it...I always name my chapters after songs...this one is from Tv on the Radio.


	5. Smiling Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hawke's new life in the Tabris household, what lies in wait for Leandra and her life without her firstborn. How has this changed her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and a future one is the only time I got explicit in sexual nature, but its short since the main focus is a certain character mentioned in the summary.

For most travelers, if they were asked to describe Kirkwall in the three words, they would most likelyalways exceed the limit. However, if you were a citizen that grew up in the city, these words would mostly likely pop up: Beautiful shit stain.

Only a select few citizens would ever think of such vulgar words and would be most unladylike.However, Leandra Amell de Launcet considered such words appropriate for proper ladies to use occasionally. This was one of those times.Here she was scowling in the garden veranda with a crumpled letter in her lap and a tea set next to her. Of course, it wouldn't help Leandra's status if one was to see such an influential woman angry over a letter, which by all means was a letter she wished she never would have read but was also glad to have.

“Mistress, Lady Bethany would like to see you.” A small voice behind her said with bright confidence.

“Thank you Orana, you can send in my daughter. Also could you send this message to Gamlen?” Leandra replied reshuffling the letter back into its envelope. “It is imperative he read the contents...also tell him to talk with his usual contacts concerning it as well.”

Orana took the letter before adding a curtsy as she rushed away. Bethany later came outside sitting next to her mother pouring herself a cup of tea.

“Mother, I wish you wouldn't keep to yourself so much. You've been frowning more often since our birthday. Frankly, if you keep scowling you'll end up like Carver and then that beautiful fair skin of yours will get all blotchy.”

Leandra smiled at what her daughter was saying. “My dear child, is this actual concern over my skincare or just plain sympathy that your mother will chase away suitors again, because I don't get as much sun as you do?”

“Now, now Mother you should know by now I have no concern for suitors when I’m still filled with youth and tasting as many delicacies as I can before having to settle down with one boring meal.” Leandra stifled a chuckle at Bethany’s absurd word choice.

“Bethany, if you weren't my child I would have called you a whore twice over. It’s a good thing you have such good clean taste in men.”

Bethany feigned a look of shock before falling over her mother's lap. “My mother called me a whore. Oh woe is me! Now I am no better than the rest of those noble women who hide behind masks and makeup to conceal the polyp warts.”

Leandra sighed and began rubbing her hands through Bethany's hair as a small breeze lifted the smell of hydrangeas through the air. It was a beautiful day yet the words “shit stain” kept repeating in Leandra's brain as her eyes became distant.

“You know Bethany, I do worry about you settling down. Even should Carver not find a wife…”

“Or hide from an unknown bastard he kept hidden.” Bethany interrupted before Leandra pinched her cheek.

“Either way **,** ” Leandra continued, “I want you to find a man who will be happy with you and isn't after your money or status.”

The words echoed in Bethany's head before she sat up leaning on her mother's shoulders. “As much as you worry about me mother, I worry about you more. Have you seen father lately?”

Leandra stared out toward the lilacs as her mind reeled with so many thoughts. “Yes, he's attending some Family business for the day and won’t arrive for New Year's Eve Supper. Which I am afraid is around the same time the Harrimans invited us to dine with them at their party tonight. I heard Brother Sebastian was also invited to ring in the First day.”

Leandra pretend to ignore the twinkle in Bethany's eyes at the mention of the chantry brother, which didn't take a genius to see she was infatuated with the poor man. “I was hoping you and your brother could go in my place so I could have a nice dinner alone with your Father?”

It didn't take long before Bethany accepted, barely containing her glee as she rushed inside the house to get ready. Leandra smiled at her love sick daughter as she left, but her eyes spoke different intentions for the night.

********

Guillaume de Launcet was a lot of things to the noble community of Kirkwall. He was a rich entrepreneur who invested in silk between Orlais and Kirkwall, a devout followerof Andraste, never missing a weekly mass, and a loving, faithful husband.

“Guillaume darling!” the sound of a high pitched Orlesian voice rippled through the room as she grippedthe pair of hands that were holding her hips.“Oh yes, right there Guillaume, fuck me right there!”

Perhaps 'faithful' was not the correct word, but if you are of noble birth, a mistress wasn't frowned upon in Orlais. And if you hid her well from prying eyes while living in Kirkwall, no one was the wiser.

“Dulci, if you do not be quiet I swear I will fuck your mouth and make you swallow.” He bellowed as he gripped Dulci's hips harder between thrusts, smacking hard against her bottom. Dulci growing blissfully insane from the pounding reached up towards Guillaume's hair yanking him down.

“If you did,” Dulci whispered huskily snaking her tongue along his ear. “Then you wouldn't get to suckle my breasts that you just oh so love, Darling.”

Guillaume latched his mouth over the covered breast, biting down as he quickened his pace. Dulci was feeling aroused and frustrated at the love bites before reaching her hands to unclasp her breasts for Guillaume to bite at again. Outside the Chantry bells sounded the 17th bell for the evening marking the sky in dusky blue.

“We are going to have to cut this short cherub, so I hope you’re thirsty.”

Before Dulci could get a word in, Guillaume pulled himself out then crawled on top of her on the bed. Shoving his tip in Dulci's mouth, he began jerking himself roughly to quicken the experience as she sucked the life out of him. As the knot in Guillaume's stomach reached its point he gripped Dulci's face shoving his cock to the back her of throat coating it in his seed. Pumping lazily as the feeling of euphoria lessened, he pulled out jerking a few more times to coat Dulci's breasts. Swallowing what she could, Dulci began to rub his semen over chest knowing he liked this act.

“Dulci, my cherub, you were superb tonight,” he said with exhaustion rubbing the tip of his limp cock against her eager tongue. After cleaning up so there weren't any tell-tale clues left behind, Guillaume's put his coat back on.

“Darling, I know you have to go but please could you not stay overnight? I hate playing second to that frigid woman.”

“Now, now love.” Guillaume interjected before kissing Dulci tenderly on the forehead. “She might be an ice queen, but Leandra is still my wife for better or worse...especially the worse part.”

Dulci laughed at this thought as she gave him a goodbye kiss before retiring to her manor. Leandra might have been the official wife, but Dulci was Guillaume's favorite woman to be with. This she was 100% sure on.

*****

Guillaume entered the Amell manor noticing the lack of smells of dinner being made. “Orana, where are you? Damn it, girl why aren't you making supper for me and...”

“She has the night off because our guests here are serving us tonight.” The voice from behind him served to be Gamlen.

“Gamlen, brother you gave me a heart attack. Why are you standing in the shadows like that?”

“Cause I was hoping to give you one. It would make this night much easier for me anyway,” Gamlen replied gruffly as he headed to the study area.

Guillaume followed suit only to notice too late the door closed behind him. Several men in garbed armor stood between him and a cold looking Leandra sitting at her desk. Next to her was a dwarf he’d seen around with his chest hair poking out of his shirt. He was looking over some papers on the desk.

“Hello, Guillaume. Did you have a nice time with Dulci?” The way her voice spoke made Guillaume feel ice crawl down his spine.

He straightened his back gathering his courage back. “I have no idea what you are talking about woman.”

“Whatever lie you've concocted in your head for today is useless dear. I’ve known about her for years now. Especially when Emile was born.”

“You would dare to speak such slanderous lies about me, woman!”

“Lies like twenty four years ago and then again eightteen years later?”

Guillaume stopped dead in his tracks as he looked again before some piece of information clicked in his head. Leandra gave no notice as the Dwarf, whose named escaped him at the moment, whispered in her ear before she signed the papers.

“Frankly Guillaume,” Leandra spoke as she rubbed her temples. “I couldn’t give a fig on what your motives were from keeping him from me or why you took him away. Furthermore, I’m not young anymore to try and bottle it all in, so I’ll explain it in these words: You are going to sign these papers, then you are going away to Starkhaven for a week. Then when you come back you can go back to your whore and court her properly for marriage. Once that is going on you are not to contact or go near my family or else.”

Guillaume at this point didn’t notice Meeran on the steps above him giving him the evil eye or Gamlen looking at him with bloody murder. “Woman before I sign those papers, you should know it will also ruin you, since I get half of your damn wealth and you won’t get any help from anyone in this city even after eightteen years of planning for this farce of a divorce!”

Leandra looked up at Guillaume as if he were a bug before a cruel smile appeared on her face. “Oh I know, hence why Varric is here, he is such an excellent story teller. He is planning on telling the most heart wrenching stories to anyone in Lowtown or Hightown who will listen. I swear he could make black sound white if he wanted.”

This caused Varric to chuckle a little at the inside joke as he gave Leandra a mock bow. “Mistress Amell, you paint me with such pleasantries, I don't see how I deserve them.”

Guillaume was seeing red at the implications of what she was saying; the mere thought of being so deep in her pocket enraged him. Without thinking he ran over to punch her only to be tripped by Gamlen and grabbed by Meeran's men. Meeran himself walked up to Guillaume's ear forcing a pen into his hand.

“Think it over Guillaume,” Gamlen said in front of him. “You don't want to leave an ugly mark like this to your family name especially among Kirkwall. Or especially around Varric. Take it from experience.”

Holding back the venom in his tongue towards Leandra, Guillaume signed the papers while looking her dead in the eyes. Varric produced out of thin air two rings with the Amell and de Launcet crests, respectively as Leandra procured an envelope. A vein was forming on Guillaume's forehead utterly livid at how she was so prepared for this.

“Can’t be too careful with legal documents such as these. Never know who in their right mind could fake just signatures,” she said with a sickly, sweet motherly tone.

Pouring a large blotch of candle wax they both pushed their rings next to each over as the sordid deal was done.

Before Guillaume could get a word in, Gamlen grabbed him by the hair forcing his favorite brandy down his throat making sure he swallowed each drop. Varric took this as his cue to leave with the papers towards the Viscount's office for a little game of 'I'm more important for you to read.' Guillaume sputtered and coughed as the alcohol took effect fast, making the room fuzzy and his vision blurring. Feeling a pair of arms hold him up by each side he was blindfolded and taken through the cellar. Little did he know that Leandra had planned his trip to Starkhaven to be immediate.

Later on that night, Leandra was sitting outside her garden looking out into the night sky as fireworks exploded from the Gallows. She neither saw the intricate designs nor heard the joyous laughter of people celebrating a new year.

She was off in her own little world of memories. Of happier times where a dark skinned man and her, with his head pressed to her swollen belly, were under a tree looking out towards the horizon of Denerim.

She didn't notice Gamlen around her the entire time or when he wrapped her into hug. She let him hold her and the tears ran loose as she cried silently mourning her loss in Denerim that fateful day. She would cry tonight, but tomorrow she would tell Carver and Bethany about the change to come for their family’s life style.

She would tell them about Malcom and Marian when her heart was truly ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this, my few readers, is where everything will change up from the game's story....oh it will still follow that horrible plot, just a few change ups.


	6. White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story that starts our young warden's tale....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first monster chapter.....god I was pulling my hair when I wrote this.

"I can hold my liquor just like Andraste herself before she lit up like a torch!"

Those were to be Kali's famous last words before a slightly buzzed Soris was forced to hold up his extremely drunk cousin and walk her back home, doing his best to block out her incoherent babbling. His other cousin, Durga, followed close behind, carrying a passed out Shianni, and was slightly amused at the sight before her. They were heading toward the Tabris household after a round of drinking with the residents of the Alienage in celebration of tomorrow.

"Come on Soris tomorrow is your big day! Well _our_ big day and it be right helpful if you weren't bitching like a little...well a bitch." Soris ignored the insult as he slightly loosened his grip on Kali causing her to stumble.

As much as Soris respected his cousin in terms of her being an able woman there were times he couldn't stand being around her or her mouth that constantly gushed out streams of insults. It wasn't bad when he was the first victim of Kali's abusive behavior ever since his aunt's funeral, but his main concern was to help Durga with his uncle's grief. It was obvious that Adaia's death affected them all in some small way. Especially, Cyrion losing his job to play housekeep as his daughters went to work. Durga, in particular, started working full time at the Wonders of Thedas, practically running herself ragged trying to keep them afloat the first few months. It surprised him when Kali decided to help out, much to her employer, Alarith's, dismay. She was a good stock hand but a poor clerk when it came to interacting with the customers.

"Come on Shianni, upsa daisy. We're at the house now." Durga shuffled Shianni around as she tried to get the key in the lock.

Soris had to give her credit for not falling down as she juggled the drunk young woman and opened the door. But then Durga only drank four cups compared to how many everyone else had and going by the hollers down the street still were.

"I see you four had a good time...more so than others?" Cyrion asked patting Durga on the head, who handed him Shianni.

"Yes dad we did as you can tell from the state of the lucky bride and her bridesmaid."

Cyrion chuckled as he laid Shianni down what was usually Kali's lower bunk bed. The bride to be soon joined her. Soris took this as his cueto climb up into the top bunk shoving his face into the cool pillow. Cyrion walked over to the table rubbing his hands as Durga sat across from him.

"You think after 21 years I would have been ready for this...I heard the bride and groom will arrive here in the afternoon."

"Good to know everything is going well. Did you pick up the dress from the tailor like I asked you?"

"Yes I did...It's really beautiful. I'm sure your mother would haveloved to see her wear it." Cyrion held a hand to his head as silence filled the room.

Feeling uncomfortable Durga felt the strain of unspoken dialog from the past five years stretched between them. Relaxing her shoulders she pulled out a jingling pouch and placed it on the table before she walked over to the door. Without looking back at each other, Durga leaned against the door post.

"I'm going to spend the night at Alarith's. On the table is my wedding gift for both couples along with payment for this months rent."

"Durga, it's not a good thing for you to be involved with him."

"Good night, dad."

Cyrion lifted his head toward the door just in time to see her walk out. Minutes went by before he slowly rose and walked to the door. Putting the locks in place he looked over the house zeroing in on cabinet. Walking over to it he stopped to pull out several bottles of rum. He looked at the contents in his arms with a grim smile before he set them back inside.

A rough sound from Kali in her sleep roused Cyrion out of his thoughts. He walked over to wrap a cover over her and Shianni. Smiling to himself he went into his bed finally getting used to how it was built for one.

Durga walked into Alarith's shop closing the door quietly behind her. It was common knowledge in the Alienage that she was sweet on him and they were a couple of sorts, but some thought of them more as uncouth lovers ever since her mother's death. Durga wouldn't even dignify those comments. Yes, she did feel love for Alarith, he had been her emotional rock through the last couple of years. She was quite happy in her life right now and wouldn't trade anything in the world to be somewhere else.

She approached their bedroom hearing his deep giggle. Walking over with a grin on her face, Durga opened the door wondering what had him laughing.

"Alarith did you come back drunk? I swear you have less..."

What she saw stopped her feet, making her wish she could banish this scene from her memory. Alarith was in their bed, balls deep in some woman from the Alienage, both rutting like mabaris in heat. They were so caught up in their antics they didn't notice Durga walk backwards out the door. Durga didn't move as she listened to the two gasp and moan, her fist closed as she tried hold back her rage and heartbreak.

Durga wanted to let lose the venom in her head on the rutting couple, but stopped in her tracks. She was holding back tears, but then she suddenly felt emotionally numb from the event. Without thinking much she wrote on a note of paper before setting it on the counter.

*******

Valendrian heard a rough knock on his door rousing him from sleep. He knew by now that every wedding in the Alienage was celebration in disguise for the alcoholics to drink like fish, but these knocks were more polite. They were timed and firm unlike the others that just sounded like cats banging on drums. Opening the door slightly he looked upon a huge shadowed figure towering above him.

Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust Valendrian finally noticed it was an extremely somber looking. "Is it alright if I spend the night here, uncle? I'll be happy to take the floor by the fire."

"Are you all right child?” He asked. “I have a spare cot for visitors," he ushered her inside. Durga only shook her head as she sat down on the cot.

"I'm not okay, uncle,” she whispered before crying. “I'm a weak woman."

 *******

Morning rose over Denerim as the sun soared with nary a cloud in sight. It was a sign of a beautiful day for a perfect wedding for the Alienage residents attending. Preparations were being made as women ran from houses to present themselves, children played trying to not dirty their best clothes and the men were drinking apart from the those who were still drinking since last night.Everyone was up and ready for the festivities to begin on its merry hour. However, certain members were not ready and still sleeping off from last night's activities.

Shianni was up and about, after drinking like a fish last night, she woke up Soris to get ready for the big day. It wasn't until her uncle entered the house, with 3 woman behind him that she realized that the bride was still asleep. Rushing over to the bed she mildly shook her cousin.

"Kali...Kali! Wake up, cousin, its your big day!"

Kali, for all her grace ,only mumbled in her semi conscious state.

"Please tell me it's 'Sleep in After Getting Plastered Day.'" She cried in a tired tone raising her hand to block out the light.

"Nope silly. Although if you want to switch places today, I wouldn't mind getting married to that hunk of yours."Hearing these words Kali bolted upright hitting the top bunk.

"Oh gods, he's already here? Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"Because only I know the safe route in waking you up without getting punched."

"Yeah, but it took you enough times to learn the hard way how to not wake me up." Kali mumbled as the trio of woman ushered her behind the changing screen to make her presentable.

Cyrion, who was watching, sat in the corner smiling as his daughter cursed and fidgeted over the bossy matrons.

“Cold hands, cold!”

“Hush, deary, you'll be the talk of the town if you stop squirming.”

“Now if my daughter could land a husband with a set like yours.”

“If you had a daughter like me you would strangle her, bad touch with the stockings! I need an adult!”

He waved to Shianni, who was holding back laughter, as she left to enjoy the ongoing party outside. Looking back towards the screen Cyrion caught a glimpse of Kali as the woman went about fixing her hair.

"Honey...you look so beautiful in your dress," he said holding back tears.

The dress used to be a part of Adaia's old gown, that had grown worn down with moth holes and a ratty corset. Instead in front of him was a white laced gown that fell at her ankles with black laces cinching the corset in place.

"Please don't cry on me now, Dad." Kali spoke as a distraction from one of the women waxing her eyebrows and another fixing her hair into a braided bun.

"No, I'm being serious now. If your mother was alive she would cry for the both of us. Especially if you were to wear these." Walking over to his bed, Cyrion pulled out a dusty box.

As one of the women was about to apply make up, Cyrion made a hand gesture to signal it wasn't necessary. Grabbing their tools to leave they each gave Kali a congratulatory pat so they wouldn't mess up their work.

"Your sister and I spared no expense on this wedding for you and Soris to meet your future spouses.Granted, I suspect her share wasn't just from working in that trinket magician shop." 

“Yeah, I heard being placed second in bare knuckle boxing does bring in the silvers.” She said candidly, hiking her dress up to her knees. Cyrion walked over to Kali pulling the boots from the box. With her assistance he helped her into them without messing up her dress.

"You know, about that training your mother put you and your sister through. I know it also has helped in your 'other' paid jobs. Its going to come up sooner or later with your husband."

"I'm sure it will pop up during dinner when a burglar jumps through the window and I end up killing him."

"...I never blamed you two for her death." This caught Kali off guard as Cyrion tied up the laces. "I never have and I never will ever think such selfish thoughts because you were both blameless. Your mother knew the risks of her job, despite my worries. However, I just want to remember the good times we all had with her on this special day. I'll play a blind eye to your training sessions with Durga, but I do not want a repeat of what happened. Understood?"

Kali only blinked, her eyes shedding small tears at a loss for words yet thankful she wasn't wearing any make up to ruin the moment.

"I'll take the silence as a 'yes.' Go on outside girl everyone is waiting on ya."

 *******

Soris couldn't believe the news he was hearing straight from Taeodor. "You mean they all ran away? Even lil' Pol?"

"Even Pol. Said they wanted to find the Dalish and start a new life away from this mud pit."

"I just don't understand how they would want to live with those savages. I mean, Pol, I can understand since he wants to be more manly, but the rest. Won't last a Maker damned day."

"Well, they are of age and nothing I can do about...holy shit. Looks like the bride of the hour has arrived." Taeodor whistled as Kali walked from her house getting an eyeful concerning her figure in said dress.

"Avert your eyes, if you want to keep your dick in place. That's still my cousin and we don't need a funeral with 2 weddings today." Soris muttered only to be nudged in the ribcage before Taeodor pulled him over.

"Well we should all be thankful it wasn't your OTHER cousin wearing that dress with her rockin' Shem titties.” Taeodor ignored the deadpan look Soris was giving him. Leaning towards the tree with his hand behind his head, Taeodor looked towards him with a wistful look “I am both glad, and disappointed, I got a nibble in my early years. They are an absolute waste on Alarith.”

Just hearing the words cousin, Durga, and tits, made Soris cringe shoving his perverted friend off him. The fact his adopted cousin was human didn't deter Soris from developing a crush on her in his youth. However, it wasn't until he was caught, thankfully by his uncle Cyrion, masturbating to her small clothes that any such thoughts were killed, buried and set on fire to ever think of her in that way ever again.

“I don't think their a waste on him since he treats her right, despite everyone giving them both the evil eye.”

“Oh, ho, ho, ho, then you don't know what I happened to see early this morning.”

“I'll bite, you peeked on her changing right?”

“Nope, not this time. I saw Nola instead changing and rushing out.”

Before Soris could reply with a scathing question a pair of hands reached up to grab both men by their shoulders pulling them back on either side of a very pissed off bride.

“Gentlemen. Care to answer why one of my bridesmaids was coming out of my sister's shared abode and you two are gossiping like clucking hens?” Kali asked in a deadly tone as Taeodor said nothing and Soris looked away.

Kali let both of them go looking over to where Valendrian was talking to their respective future spouses exchange greetings with Durga, who was dressed in plain clothes.

“Fine, be that way. I'll find out sooner or later andsort his ass out. But until then its our happy day so I wont cause any trouble. Smile, Soris.”

Soris could only shake his head in dismay as he followed behind Kali. Stopping for a second he turned around and punched Taeodor in the shoulder and then beganfollowing her again. He almost collided into Kali who stopped to lookat a strange, calm looking armored human. Kali was suspiciouslooking at the man while Soris wanted to ignore him before his cousin started talking.

“Excuse me Messere, you will have to leave this is a private ceremony for the residents.” The man only smiled calmly at Kali before looking around. “I am only waiting on a friend and was admiring the events,” he responded.

“Well sir, since me and my cousin are the reason behind it, we would really appreciate it if you left....right now this second.”

“A second has passed, yet still I remain.”

“Old man, we could do this the hard way or the easy way and let me make it easy for you. I won't get my dress dirty for either choice.”

If there could have been a worse or more inappropriate time for his cousin to stare death in the face, now was not the best time for Soris' sake. Of course all he could think of were a few simple words: 'Fffffffffffuck.'

Thankfully, Valendrian walked offer to defuse the situation. “I'm glad to see you meet the young bride Duncan. She does resemble her mother in personality doesn't she?”

“Yes, I can easily see Adaia in the girl. Tis a shame she refused the conscription. We would have had a worthy adversary against the darkspawn.”

Hearing her mother's named snapped Kali out of her cold stare. Curiosity filled her. “Wait. You're a Grey Warden and you knew my mother?”

“Actually, I met your mother the last time I was here looking for recruits with the help of your Hahren.”

“Either way, that still doesn't explain why your here unless it has something to do with the king's army.”

“Strange. I noticed news of that caliber wasn't talked about here as much as it is in the markets.”

“That’s because unless you worked the odd job outside the Alienage, like me and my dear sister, you hear the damnedest things.”

Durga had decided to join the conversation since she could see Kali eager to throw a punch before Valendrian intervened. Laying a hand on Kali's shoulder she kissed her forehead. “Best you go get your bridesmaid and hurry up. That groom of yours is awfully smitten with what I told him about you.”

“He is?” Kali asked with hidden fear.

“Don't give me that look. I didn't say anything bad. Just hurry up, I'll talk with this guest.”

“Right, okay. I'll get Shianni and the others.” Kali muttered before casting a long eye at Duncan.

She didn't quiet trust the man, but her pride had to be checked, along with her temper, at least fortoday. Grabbing Soris by the hand, the two left as Durga looked towards Duncan.

“I have to say,” he said with curious eyes. “It's not everyday I see a human that isn't a Chantry sister inthe Alienage being talked to without fear or disgust.”

“Then you haven't been here long.” Durga replied curtly hoping to end the conversation.

Not feeling offended Duncan followed after her. “It just brings up a question that someone of your...physique couldn't have been raised here without some complications or questions being brought up.”

Durga only ignored the him knowing any reply would give him an answer to feed his curiosity. She chose to let him starve from curiousity and work in her good graces if he wanted to hear her life's story.

The bridesmaids were near the bridge chattering up a storm and passing a jug of wine as they enjoyedthe day. Shianni being the main culprit behind the wine was enjoying herself a little too much, swinging her feet over the bridge. She tuned in and out to the ongoing conversation thinking about one day having her own wedding with a frilly dress. She didn't notice the rough hand settle itself on her shoulder until it was too late. She was yanked face to face with the Earl's son. Vaughn Urien of all people, with Lords Braden and Jonaley.

“Hello, sweet thing. Mind if I join the party?”

Drunk like a sailor on Saturnalia during happy hour at the Pearl. This did not bold well for everyone as Vaughn had a habit of abusing daddy's power and status. What made this much worse was the fact he always made sure women were targets for being reminded of his status.

“It's a party my friends. Just pull up a whore and let the fun begin!” He gleefully shouted before grabbing her roughly against him.   
“Like this young thing,” he breathed into the Shianni's ear, who was squirming with disgust, as his hands roamed over her body.

“So pure and ready to be plucked like any willing woman....I take it your the special bride today?” The girl shook her vigorously before pointing over to Kali who was calmly walking over.

“I would like it if you leave the poor girl alone since I need her to hold my bouquet.”

“I take it you must be Cyrion's little girl.” Vaughn didn't hide the smirk on his face or the lewd look in his eyes as they wandered over her. He shoved Shianni out of his grasp then moved towards Kali looking down her cleavage unabashedly. “Tis shameful that your father didn't invite me to this event after serving us for so many years as our diligent servant.”

“He left your services due to grievances.” Kali quipped her patience was wearing thin.

“Well it be even more a rightful shame if I were not given a taste of what is being offered to the groom after  seeing what a delectable woman you've become.”

Before he could continue, a vase shattered on top of his head making him pass out like the drunk he was. The thumping sound of his body dropping revealed his attacker to be a clearly shocked Shianni. Kali was speechless, angry and shocked all rolled into one. The ramifications were sure to bite them all in the ass but even worse was how much Vaughn would actually remember mixed with the headache and alcohol in his system. Taking the opportunity the retainers grabbed Vaughn off the ground.

“You filthy, little bastards. You'll pay for that, don't think we wont forget this!” Shouted Braden trying to sound brave.

Soris and Shianni didn't breathe or move until the 2 goons each grabbed an arm of Vaughn hauling him back to the estate. What felt like an eternity, but was merely seconds, passed as Kali brought her fore fingers to her nose, trying to will her murderous rage away, she then felt warm hands on her shoulders.

“He didn't hurt you did he?”

The voice was filled with concern and warm making Kali's anger slowly disappear. Turning around  she blushed for the first time as she looked at her new groom. For her entire life Kali wasn't girly towards anything she could remember but this one man almost made her drop to knees and thank the maker.

“Name?”

He smiled making her brain wolf whistle at those lips of his. “Nelaros, I came with Valora. You must be Kali.”

Soris tried to cough to ease the weird transitions of today’s events as he noticed his bride hiding behind Durga looking towards him. She was mousy and shy much to his dismay but figured that hopefully would change after the ceremony. Walking behind a love addled Kali was worth it in terms of blackmail material if only to ease the doom to follow.  
*********

“We are gathered here today to join the union of these couples in matrimony. A union that will strengthen not only their lives, but improve the well being of the Alienage. We must all remember that is a part of our lost heritage from the Dales and shouldn't be squandered over petty misgivings. Sister, if you may?”

Valendrian finished his speech as the Chantry sister step forward and began her sermon. People murmured and wept through the ceremony as the set of brides and grooms stood with their respective partners. Soris was sweating bullets while Valora tried not to pass out. Where as Kali was fumbling her hands, well, more like holding hands with Nelaros and who could blame her. The girl was on cloud nine ignoring the teary eyed looks from her father out in the crowd and a 'not trying to cry' look on her sister next to Valendrian.

Kali couldn't help the joy she felt at the moment until she heard shouting towards the back of the crowd. Marching up were a dozen guards followed by none other than Vaughn himself.

“I want you to arrest that woman and the others for causing grievous harm towards me!”

All hell broke loose as guards marched onto the platform grabbing the bridesmaids and the two brides. Before they could get her Kali grabbed a makeshift club to fight her captors.

“Fuckin' arseholes, wanna fuck up my day?!” She screamed knocking one guard across his jaw before leg sweeping another. “I'll take the whole fuckin' lot of ya before I send your dicks back to your widows!”

Nelaros could only look on with frozen fear that slowly turned to excitement. This was the woman he was to marry and he couldn't tell if that was the worst thing or the best thing to happen.

Durga was occupied fighting off what guards she could from the crowd before she noticed too late, that Vaughn snuck behind Kali and knocked her out. It wasn't a cheap or dirty move since both sisters fought like that to ensure they lived, but it didn't piss her off any less or fight off the unearthly whispers. She charged the stage giving one guard a left hook and another a quick jab to his kidneys.

_Let me in._

_I can lend you my power._

_Be quiet damn it._

She gained a foothold on the stage no more than five feet from her sister. She could see one of the guards in view and the dagger in his belt. One quick grab and slit across the throat then onto Vaughn.

_Move faster!_

_Kill! Kill!_

_Let me in!_

_Shut the fuck up!_

In a blur she was grabbed, by the scruff of her shirt, dragged off the stage while a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Durga thrashed about trying to break free only to be shushed.

“Shh, child. There is nothing we can do now.”

She ignored Duncan's words as she hollered forgetting any training to break lose. All she could see was her sister being carried like a sack of potatoes. Soon they were out of sight. Vaughn and his guard were the last to leave. Before turning the corner he looked at her and sneered, causing her blood to boil even further.

“Now people, we need to calm down and try to bring this to the city guard so they can clear up the confusion.” The Hahren was trying to placate a resulting riot surging through the crowd.

“I know you aren't suggesting what I fucking think you are, Valendrian? They have my blighted daughter!”

“Cyrion, I know you are in grief right now...”

“Grief?” Durga looked over to see her father livid for once, grabbing Valendrian by the neck as several men tried to separate the two. “Grief is what you feel when your wife is murdered by a bunch of would be rapist! Grief is when a loved one dies after a life of hardship! Grief isn't applied to a monster who is going to humiliate and defile our women!”

Soris looked up in defeat at the scene as the minutes passed. Before him as his uncle berated their Hahren, Nelaros who was cracking his knuckles in anxiety and Durga came rushing out of her old house dressed to kill. He did a double take noticing she was literally dressed to kill a group or two.

“Whoa, whoa where are you going?”

“Easy, I'm going to rescue them.” She replied securing her dagger in to her right outer thigh.

“Wait, you and what group? You'll be killed or do something worse before they do.”

“Do what Soris?” She said coldly turning to face him. “Take advantage of me as they pass me around from guard to guard and hope for death or pass out to block it out? Cause that’s what they are planning to do to my sister and your wife. It doesn't take a genius to know how much of a bastard Vaughn is.”

She turned around in the same direction the guards went staring into the distance. “I could tell by that shit eating grin that’s what he planned from the start.”

She was about to leave before Duncan walked forward with Cyrion and another male elf he used to work with.

“If your planning a siege it would be best if you went with these.” he handed over the swords to Durga who only looked tense.

“That’s kind of you Grey warden, but there are 3 swords and one of me.”

“Your not going alone,” Nelaros said walking up behind her grabbing one of the swords. “Your sister is my wife and I be a poor brother in law if I were to let anything like that happen to her. Plus, I worked in a blacksmith and know how to handle a sword.”

“Enough to wield it properly?” Soris asked grabbing one for himself. “Enough to slice through a pig.”

Durga only laughed as she grabbed the third then looked over to her father with his friend.

“Samuel here used to work with me there at the manor, but was just laid off today. He can get you in but after that you need to work fast since half the guards are off duty.” Samuel nodded his head before walking forward leading Soris and Nelaros towards the backstreet entrance of the manor.

“I'll bring them back.” Durga whispered before walking away.

********

Kali sat in front of the fire fire nestled close to Nelaros in their bed. It was nice at first but she couldn't understand why they had a parrot mumbling chantry nonsense and a giant cat rubbing against them. It kept purring Get up, Kali. Please wake up, please wake-

“Thank the maker she's awake!”

Kali slowly opened her eyes as a dull pain in her head throbbed. Looking around she saw Shianni hovering over her with pained eyes, but she couldn't quite place why Nola was praying frantically in a corner, Valora was being held by the other bridesmaid until it finally hit her.

“How long have I been out Shianni?” Kali asked gruffly standing up only to notice her skirt was dirty and ripped up to her thighs.

“You've been out for an hour. We pretty much been protecting you and looking for way out.” Nola's voice became more frantic as her prayers got erratic. “Well, some of us.”

“Will you shut her up! This isn’t making things better for us now is it?” The nameless bridesmaid shouted, Kali kept drawing blanks on the poor girls name.

“Please don’t shout. If anything we need to worried about what they're going to do with us.” Valora asked despite the obvious reality waiting outside the door.

This only caused Kali to let out a bitter chuckle. “Chances are we'll be beaten, raped, raped some more and left out in the trash. Just in time to walk back shamefully home, where no one will fucking question why five _elven_ women were leaving the Earl's manor in such pristine conditions.”

“Cousin, please maybe if we apologize.”

“No, Shianni. I won't fucking apologize to these bastards for kidnapping us nor will I forgive them for taking my virginity or any of yours!” Nola stopped her whimpering only to cast her eyes downward. Kali stood up leaning against a wall staring at the only door out with burning fury. “If they come, I rather fight and die.”

“But, if we don't die cousin....maybe we should just let it be and endure it.”

It was ten painful minutes before the door was cast open revealing a small group of guards that weren't necessary to handle five women. It was a power play and Kali saw through it too well.

“Alright ladies, it seems Messere Vaughn himself is eager to meet his guests for his private party.” The Guard captain said in the most sickeningly sweet tone it made them all whimper.

“So in order of guests we're going to take this little red headed firecracker,” Two guards grabbed Shianni ignoring her screaming and wails along with Valora and ol' nameless. “We'll be taking the other two as well, but as for the bride of the hour...seems milord is being kind to let us all have a taste before he does.”

They left through the door leaving two guards behind. Kali noticed painfully that none of the others fought back, but also one key detail: They left the door unlocked. She was going this over in her headand each scenario led up to being taking advantage before she could slit their throats. It wasn't until Nola stood up with a feverish look in her eyes reaching her breaking point.

“Stop! You can't do this! The maker wouldn't allow this to happen!” Her cries were cut short as one of the guards cut her open like a practice dummy.

“Silly little thing wasn't she? Now onto this tasty little morsel here.”

Kali didn't move. She could only try to detach herself from her emotions so she could make her plan work.

“Please don't hurt me.” She whispered as crocodile tears went down her cheeks.

She began blocking out her fear and disgust as one of them removed his gloves moving his hands against her outer thighs. She would survive this but she secretly feared that Nelaros would never touch her. 

“Ah, excuse me.”  A voice said behind the guards blocking her view.

The guards moved away from her to see this intruder but Kali was thankful for any mishap a dumb servant made tonight. What made the intrusion  weirder was a sword sliding between the legs of the guards. She willingly let her instincts take over as she grabbed the sword between one of the guards up his crotch. She only allowed a second of screaming before she hitting him with the pommel. She took notice of the other guard wrestling with unnamed man before she grabbed a dagger off the passed out guard effortlessly throwing it into his head.

As the bastard slunk down he revealed Soris looking at her with crazy eyes noticing Nola's corpse. “I wasn't too late was I?”

Kali shook her head smiling up a storm as she stripped any usable weapons off the bodies bringing Soris up to speed. Soris did the same telling her of Nelaros waiting for them at the servants entrance. They both decided to avoid alerting the rest of the off duty guards by poisoning their drinks and supper with rat poison withaide of the elven kitchen aide.Soon Kali was in her element sneaking up on guards twisting their necks or back stabbing them. She didn't take note of the body count or the bloody trail. All she could think about was leaving tonight after she got Shianni and the others home.

********

“That’s one less knife ear to worry about boys.” The guard captain  laughed while Nelaros coughed up blood as the blade left his chest cavity.

He couldn't stop his mind reeling in thoughts of how much he failed at being a man and how sorry he was that he couldn'teven save Kali. The darkness closed around his eyes before he caught a glimpse of Kali walking in like an enraged battle worn goddess. If the last thing you saw in life was forever replayed in your head, this would be the one thing he was glad to have witnessed.

******

Durga was losing her mind counting the minutes as she heard the screams from down the hall. She couldn't do anything to save Shianni from this fate, nor could she move since in her fury she accidentally triggered a trap. She held her breath thinking if she would be fast enough to outrun the blast or set up a shield in time. But with no experience in arcane shields or will to risk the loss ofa limb she stood still. Footsteps behind her made her sweat as they moved closer. She would not beg at this point to be spared but she could take out at least a couple of guards.

“Pretty sneaky sis....you managed to not get blown to bits.” Durga didn't know whether to be pleased or pissed as she listened to Kali tinker with the triggers until it was timeto move.

“You should be lucky Soris and I were on the way.”

“What about Nelaros, didn't he go with Soris to find you?” Kali didn’t answer as she moved to the door and began jimmying the lock.

“I'll take condolences later. We got work to do.” Her voice held a manic tone to it as Durga absorbed the information as her calm become emotionless.

Work first, grieve later. The door busted open as Vaughn turned around barely clothed along with Jonaley and Braden raising up a bruised and naked Shianni unconscious on the floor.

“Wait, wait I can give you a decent offer if you were to look the other way.” He said casually as if he was interrupted from taking a nap.

Durga looked on with apathy taking in the scene before answering. “Which is?”

“If I paid you in gold and you leave, I won't let the guards follow you. All you have to do is let me finish what I started and the girls can go home...in somewhat decent wear.”

“Durga, do you mind?” Kali curtly asked as she threw one of her daggers into Jonaley.

Durga took this opportunity to rush Vaughn with a low kick that tumbled him to the floor. He hit the floor to reach a dagger hidden under his bed cutting at her thigh. No blood came out but a weird greenish glow covered up the wound. Vaughn was taken aback by this before Durga brought her knee down on his throat and grabbed his wrists to hold him down. She didn't look down as Kali was repeatedly stabbing Branden.

Soris watched all this with mute horror noticing how both his cousins acted like this was natural to them. He averted his eyes to go through the thrown clothes for keys. He averted his eyes going down the connected basement Valora was whimpering.

“Now here’s a counter offer for our deal.” Kali slowly walked over to Vaughn eying him with glee.

“we are going to take the girls back home and try our best to heal their scars, but as for you?” She knelt down looking him in the eye before smiling. “I'm gonna enjoy what's to come next.”

Soris walked up in that moment shielding Valora from the muffled screaming figure being held down by Durga. Behind her Kali was....he didn't want to know as he could hear the wet squelching sounds of something being ripped and pulled. He caught a glimpse of something red and long  in Kali's hands before averting his eyes. He walked out of the room trying to unhear the muffled crying just wishing they hurry up.

Thankfully the sounds stopped as they walked out with a sheet wrapped Shianni in Durga's arms. Kali was whispering to her about how the dogs were dead as they ran out the mansion. He didn't remember how, but he was feeling dread that this night would never be over for him.

*********

Valendrian was waiting with Duncan as the sun barely raised in the horizon. They had both stayed at the entrance waiting for the outcome. Duncan looked over to the Hahren who had dozed off. He let the man earn what sleep he could as the small group walked back into the Alienage. The Hahren woke up walking over as Kali told him what happened. Duncan was surprised at the way this young woman talked, splattered in blood and bruises looking only slightly tired. He thought it over in his head as the guards walked up. Seconds only ticked by as Durga and Kali both admitted tot he crimes. Such bravery was noted, yet he thought he was only  going to take one.

“I have a say in this matter. I conscript the young women from their crimes.”

“Heh, well looks like this solved itself for the time being...however you need to leave now or else I won't stop my guards from taking these murderers in.” The city guard walked themselves out as Duncan looked calmly at the two women.

“Come we have much to discuss on our way. You should say your goodbye's quickly.”

*********

Alarith was surprised to see Kali enter his store dressed for an outing but still sporting her bruises. “Andraste's knickers what happened to you?”

Kali raised her hand before handing him a list along with a bag of coin. Alarith  looked at her with a cross look before she sighed rubbing her temples.

“Just get the items on the list before I knife you.” Alarith grew unwary at her tone before Kali pulled out a knife and started tapping the counter. “Today cheater.”

This bristled him in an uproar of embarrassment but decided to get what she wanted.

“Thanks for doing business. Oh, Alarith.”

“What is it?” He tried so hard to get the venom out of his voice as Kali casually walked to the door.

“If you ever spread word of anything remotely negative about my sister, I'll come back and burn your store to the ground along with you inside it.”

********

Cyrion couldn't believe his eyes as both his little girls left without more than a hug. He looked around the house noticing Shianni sleeping off her wounds, Soris holding Valora and the kitchen table. He could still see the two along with their mother as babies, toddlers, teenagers and unseen grandchildren running about.

Sitting down in defeat at a chair he looked around again noticing how it was so quiet in the house today.

So deathly quiet today indeed.


	7. First of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at Ostagar....

The trip to Ostagar wasn't that eventful but neither was it boring. If anything it was a great learning experience for the sisters as they realized they never once had set foot out of Denerim. Never in their entire lives did the world seem small living in that city. But this made them see for the first time just how large the world was as well as how small they both were. Duncan was helpful giving information on their surroundings but was also wary of their hushed whispers. He didn’t feel insulted knowing that they didn’t fully trust him.

Traveling past the Brecilian Forest brought forth old memories of Kali and Durga's youth from when they used to envision playing in the larger playground and imagine what it would be like to live among the Dalish. For Kali this made her think of how her parents might have been, yet the idea died just as quickly. Just the mere notion of her parents being Dalish would have meant they hated humans and Durga would have never been a part of the family. As the woodlands slowly turned into swamplands the tower of Ihsal was seen on the horizon letting them know that Ostagar was nearby. 

As they neared the entrance they noticed a trio of knights walking towards them. Noticing the Armor of one of the men first, Duncan stopped to bow respectfully leaving Kali and Durga confused.

“Ho, there travelers. I see you have returned safe, Duncan,” the man covered in golden armored greeted. Durga put on a stony face to remain inconspicuous where as Kali looked at him with a raised eyebrow before replying. “Duncan is this one of the ranked Officers in the army?”

“No, but please show some respect. This is King Cailen of Fereldan.” Duncan stood to seem respectable.

“Oh, so this is what a ruler looks like then?” Durga could hear the smart ass rolling off Kali at just that statement alone.

“I can guess from your jovial manner you have had a long journey. Tell me, how did Duncan recruit an elf, let alone a woman of your prowess?” Cailen asked earnestly not noticing Kali lower her eyes into unamused slits.

“One of your Arl's son kidnapped my sister here,” Kali waved over to Durga who acted genuinely surprised. “ And her friends, raped my cousin, and I gutted him like a fish by rescuing them.”

Cailen balked at the retort before Duncan diffused the situation of any backlash.

“Despite her blunt answer, I am afraid there are some cruel realities in your kingdom you need to know about. Hopefully after we have fully rested?”

Cailen accepted this before walking back with his guard toward his tent leaving Duncan and the sisters to walk towards the temp blacksmith.

“Question...why didn’t you correct him and mention my sister was conscripted as well and not just the humble she elf?”

“Because in truth that can only work on one person for every warden.”

Kali asked looking off to the kennels. “I take it someone knows how to talk bullshit in their work.”

“Really?” Duncan replied with hidden mirth in his eyes. “I think maybe it was a two for one deal. Now if you will, I need you to meet with your senior in rank Alistair. He should be nearby with the other recruits.”

This was easier said then done since Duncan didn't leave a physical description to find the other Grey Warden, much to Kali's shortened patience. Of course both sisters ran into the other recruits Jory and Daveth. It wasn’t long until the camp's blacksmith yelled at them to catch Kali's attention as one of the 'lazy' errand runners, but he changed his tune once he noticed their second rate armor. Walking by the mage's camp made Durga weary since the Templars gave her side glances from time to time as they asked one of the senior enchanters for directions.

Thankfully, they made their way to an archer's lookout to find a smiling man with an angry mage. The mage stalked past them muttering obscenities about a chantry mother.

“So you're the new recruit Duncan was talking about. For a minute there I thought I was going to get a beating for pestering that mage earlier, but it seems the chantry mother just couldn’t...mpphf!” The man was muffled by Kali's hand whom was extremely sour.

“I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that without the rambling? I’ve had a rough couple of days reaching here.”

“I said I thought that she,” he pointed to Durga, “was going to pummel me with those guns of hers before setting me aflame for harassing her friend I was chatting with earlier. The chantry mother was insistent on making sure I let him know, maybe because of all the ex-Templar business, and she is emitting a lot of magic for-”

Kali closed his mouth again with both hands before he could continue. Her face turned from upset to murderous and Durga couldn’t help but feel more uneasy at what he was saying.

“If I take my hands away, can you simply reply, in short sentences, what I ask of you?”The man nodded his head as Kali slowly backed away. “Right then...whats your name?”

“Alistair, milady. Which makes you Kali and that lovely lady next to you Durga.”

“You said you could feel magic coming from her and your an ex-Templar?”

“Well long story short, I know enough Templar skills and yes..she's practically emitting as much as a wet fart in a cloister.” Durga tried not to laugh at that remark due to the unpleasant undertones but didn't think of herself as any danger to a Templar.

“Shouldn't we head to Duncan then. I think he's waited long enough?” Alistair went to find Duncan leaving them to wander a bit more.

Kali diverted their attention walking towards the kennels grabbing Durga's hand. Stroking it, she looked up with a sardonic smile.

“Seems I brought you to a hell hole where you'll still get locked up as an apostate should we win the battle.”

“Kali...” Durga pulled her into a hug placing her chin atop Kali's head. She looked over at the Mabaris as she contemplated her thoughts.

“You worry too much. As the older sister its my duty to look after you not the other way around. I may not be prepared for what happens to me, but I'm to make blighted sure you are better off.”

“Yeah, by stealing purses. Ignoring slurs the whole community says about you behind your back or right in front of you, implying you whore yourself out just to be one of _us_.”

“Kali, look our family was better off than others and you can't blame them for being angry about it. Mother worked hard to take care of us and instilled that notion to not let others get to us.”

“And look where that got her....dead in an alley like some twenty copper whore. I should be lucky she didn’t actually sell herself and catch something off a sailor.”

Durga didn't move from her hug, only shifted her weight in her feet. Letting out a big sigh she let go to walk over to Duncan. “If anything, I know you want something tangible to take our your anger...use me instead. I can accept that like our training sessions.”

Kali watched her sister walk to Alistair who was making a worried face at their private moment. Looking away she fisted her hand feeling Nelaros' ring on her finger. All the blood in her veins felt like ice. She could feel all that pent up rage and sorrow just waiting to explode and Durga thought it was 'OK' to be the sacrifice for it. It wasn't until the whine from one of the Mabari's caught her attention that her emotions shifted. She looked on as the kennel master tended to the hairy beast.

“I feel sorry fo' this one. Lost his master in the battle and he just sits here listless with that infection on him.” Kali didn’t respond but looked at the dog sparing no emotion.

“Why don’t you just put him down if he isn’t useful?”

“Are you insane? It be an out right shame to even kill one o' these noble animals. Unless...say if you were heading out to the swamp.”

“If I was?”

“There’s this flower that grows near swamp water on logs I need to heal the old boy and remove his previous imprinting.” Kali's face pulled a classic please explain look as she absent mindfully petted the dog. “Imprinting is what a mabari does to fully obey one master in their life. Basically, it will help his wounds and maybe he can serve you as his new master.”

Kali scrunched her face up, thinking about owning a dog, let alone a Mabari. The idea itself was becoming more intriguing as the Mabari started to nuzzle her hand.

“I'll check with Duncan, but if we do I'll be sure to look out for this flower.”

Kali gave the mabari a pet thinking about the task at hand as Durga came up to her. She informed her of the task she must complete in order to become a warden. Lucky for them Duncan gave Durga special permission to join.

The group traveled through swamps going about their task of collecting darkspawn blood. For the five man group it proved an easier task than with the extra manpower from Durga's Bec de Corbin and Kali's arrows giving them an advantage in range power. It also helped that her sister looked out for the flower she was suppose to get for the mabari back at camp, which Kali blamed the memory blank on her battle high. With the three vials gained they were onto the next task trying to find the cache of Gray Warden treaties.  
Twas easier said then getting done as all the submerged architecture looked the same.

“Ugh, now I know why most traders called the Wilds an endless fog bank smelling of ass and dick.”

“My, my Miss Durga do you kiss your mum with that mouth?” Daveth asked eying her backside as it walked over a bridge.

“No, I can say I learned it from my mother.”

“Well, you can give her my condolences for raising such a spirited woman.” A howl was heard in the air as Alistair waved his hand to stop their conversation.

Seconds passed until the howling grew in numbers turning into growls as a pack of wolves emerged on a ridge. The pack consisted of fifteen wolves growling at at them for intruding on their territory, but it was the big one that caught Alistair’s attention. It was large for a wolf, bigger than normal wolves, but it's demeanor was eerie based on how it wasn’t growling.

Alistair knew this one wolf had to be the alpha and taking it down was paramount to proceed. Whistling to Daveth he charged to gain the attention of the underlings as Jory flanked his blind spot. Kali helped out on the range taking out three wolves before her quiver ran out of arrows. She pulled out her daggers then she joined in to take care of the underlings dodging and stabbing where she could. Things were going fine until the 'big boss' joined in tackling Alistair to the ground landing on his shield. Alistair tried to beat back the monster straining under the weight of the beast. Jory tried to intercept with a slash, only to miss the beast. It side stepped from their combined attacks making it obvious this wasn't the average wolf. It took a quick snap out of Jory's thigh, making him yell in pain before barreling towards Kali. She dodged the near hit getting scratched across her bicep cursing up a storm, forgetting that Durga was behind her. Before she could turn around the wolf was sent flying into a dilapidated stone wall with Durga chasing it. Daveth was picking off the stragglers as Alistair helped Jory stand up.

All that was left was the big wolf that was oddly not moving  next to Durga.

It was struggling in place trying to escape something intangible. Kali walked over noticing the green circle beneath it as Durga set herself in deep breathing.

“Well, damn glad you finally put all that learning into practice. Now I'll take care of this bugger while you go tend to Jory.” Looked back to notice Daveth eying Durga with wild eyes pointing his arrow at her back.

“By the maker, she's a witch!”

“Technically, she's an apostate, but I doubt she's a witch unless you like newts.”

“That doesn’t matter she'll kill us out here before we make it back to camp.”

“Do you really think my sister would make it top priority to kill you when we have a blight to fight?” Kali asked turning her daggers around in her palm itching for the first move.

Durga looked on with a calm look placing her hand on her shoulder. “It's ok Kali. I'm more worried about tending those wounds before they get infected.” Kali only shrugged as she looked back on the wolf, which was now staring at Durga. “You do know you'll have to drop that in order to do so.”

“I don't think it will want to fight us...it seems more cautionary than its pack so maybe...”

Durga concentrated to drop the glyph under the wolf who only sat up. It looked at Durga with an intensity as  she walked over to Jory placing her hand over his gash. As the wound was tended  they resumed their journey up the path not noticing the wolf behind them. It didn't attack or snarl but it followed looking at Durga quietly.

“Well, so much for finding those papers.” Alistair sighed looking at the cache broken and scattered about the fort. “I don’t think Duncan will be happy to know about this surprise of events.”

“Or it could be a surprising turn of events.” They turned around to see a strange woman dressed in make shift clothing that bordered on obscene to the male gaze. Of course the only females around were noting holes in defense for a knife to slip through.

“Now, now no need to be quiet. Tis impolite to not tell our name to others.”

“Well, I never give mine away to strange women I've just met.” A raise of eyebrows look at Alistair who was now blushing. “I mean not that I met strange women, I mean just meeting them and...my names Alistair and I'll shut up now.”

“Ha ha ha, mine is Morrigan. Judging from your company I take it you are Grey Wardens looking for some documents?”

“We shouldn't trust her sir..she's a real witch.” Daveth whispered into Jory's ear shaking him off.

“Well I don’t care if this one can turn me into a newt. We need those papers to bring back to Duncan.”

Morrigan looked on with interest before turning her head towards the two women. “If you two aren't afraid of what lies beyond please feel free to follow me and try not to drown in the mudtraps.” Smirking with mirth she lead the way.

The trip in itself was weird in a sense as they meet Flemeth, THE Flemeth, who gave what they needed to bring back to Duncan. In exchange she asked that Durga stay behind in her cottage for 'additional training'.

“It just seems to me a girl like you should know how to throw a proper fireball. If anything you know how to throw a proper punch.” Flemeth chuckled at some inside joke. “But don't worry I'm sure you'll see your sister again....if not anytime too soon.”

********

If Durga was a seer she would of slapped whoever thought it was funny for this debacle. Her sister was wrapped in bandages laying on the only bed in the cabin while Alistair was moaning and screaming about the failed battle.

“That bastard Loghain didn't even helped after all that trouble! He murdered Duncan, he murdered Cailen! What the hell for?” Watching her shake her head he went outside for fresh air. “Ill be outside...hopefully there’s a snake with Loghain's face that I can stab.”

Walking out he didn't notice a robin enter the room landing near the bed. “I hoped he would tire himself from all the crying but it seems he still has energy to supply, child.”

“But what he said was true....they lost and Loghain betrayed the king.”

“I wouldn’t know since me and mother were trying to instill some skill into you.”

Durga looked away towards the fire pit collecting her thoughts over Kali's injuries. “I appreciate the concern, but I get the feeling I wont be of any help to anyone soon.”

“What would ever give you that idea?”

*********

Lothering was at its means a prosperous village located on the Imperial highway on the cross roads of Redcliffe, the Circle, the Kocari wilds and the Brecilian forest. Given a few years it would have been a great trading community, but time had a funny thing for the village. Ostagar was lost with the darkspawn horde and the small group, now including Morrigan and Kali's new Mabari were figuring out what to plan next.

“Okay, our options are limited in where we need to head next. We can either head to the Dalish or ask the mages for helps.”

“Technically the Circle of Ferelden, Kali.” Alistair said in a cheeky tone.

“Thanks for the correction chantry boy. Leaving the Dwarves and finally Redcliffe. Any takers?”

Kali looked up at the others near the chantry board eying any easy jobs. “Well, we could help the small villagers with their spider problems or we could head towards the woods and start working.” Morrigan suggested ignoring the stares passerbys gave her.

“Or we could head to the Circle and loot through the library.” Durga quipped with a snarky smile thinking about all those tomes.

“Either way ladies,” Alistair piped up scratching Ser Duke's head, the mabari, before continuing. “We need to get what supplies we can and gain any information in the local chantry.”

“How about this,” Kali stood up looking over the bridge. “We split up into 2 groups to gather supplies and gain information. Me, Ser Duke and Durga will head to the chantry while you and Morrigan gather resources at the inn. We'll meet up over the bridge in say, thirty minutes?”

“I don't see why I have to tag along with chantry boy.”

“Because two apostates walking into the chantry really is such a genius idea.” Kali sighed before walking off.

“Hmm, she's a little firecracker isn’t she.” Alistair grinned staring towards Kali while Morrigan had a Cheshire grin spread across her face.

The chantry was a bit cleaner than the rest of the village judging from the shrubbery and extra guard detail it was more important. Several people were outside praying or coughing up their lungs from sickness. Inside was worse as all the available pews and space were filled with soldiers that escaped Ostagar or the gravely sick. Kali went off to find the Mother for this location.

Durga on the other hand stood by the entrance fiddling with her Corbin. A hacking noise caught her attention as a toddler no bigger than a pumpkin was being cradled by his mother. Soothing sounds came out her mouth as she rocked back and forth to ease his coughs. Durga looked around and noticed Templars walking by as if the situation was beneath their worries, but how could it be when they were in a chantry that was to help the sick and poor. Or good little Andrastians who were on their to do list. The mother laid her child down walking over to a sister leaving Durga with a window of opportunity. This was a risky move on her own but she crept over to the child feeling his head. His head was extremely hot to the touch that even a inexperienced healer could tell this was bad. Durga weighed her options heavily before instinct took over and her mother sick in bed. She let out a bit of healing wash out remembering how it felt to make her mother feel cool and warm. Like she was wrapping her in chilled silk that kept away the hottest breeze on her skin. It filled her with a happy feeling not realizing the child curled into her hand.

Without warning she felt her brain go heavy as if the wind was knocked out of her without being hit.

“Apostate! Stop what you are doing!” A templar grabbed Durga roughly by the shoulder pushing her into the floor as the mother came rushing back.

“Keep your hands off my baby!”

“I was only helping-”

“You have the audacity to work magic on a child. I can understand with a blight you lay low, but to stoop to this level.”

“Just feel his head! His fever has broken and I meant no harm!”

“Get your hands off my fucking sister!”

Silence filled the room as Durga looked up to see Kali aiming her arrow at the templars and dagger ready in hand. She could see the rabid anger in her eyes and knew if she didn't stop Kali, she could die. Die like their mother protecting her when she should be saving herself.

“Please Kali...calm down it's okay.”

“It is NOT okay, Durga. It will never be okay, unless this pig gets his hands off of you.” She replied with a deathly cold tone more fitted for a warrior prepared to die.

“Perhaps we can reach an agreement that won't lead to unnecessary bloodshed.” The mother was behind them all with three Templars sword drawn.

“Please...follow me.”

********

Sten was surprised to see a strange group who were on a noble duty. A chantry sister with strange visions, a bas serabeas in revealing clothing and two supposed Grey Wardens. The madness of it didn’t surprise him, but the elf was emitting such anger required for Tal Vasoth who wanted to burn everything the Qun represented with tear stained eyes. Her anger would be better put to use against the darkspawn.

********

Durga eyed the village through the bars as the last of the Templars left Lothering. Outside seemed so peaceful if the Darkspawn weren't around. In fact that’s probably why they evacuated the chantry. The hoard was heading north and about to raze anything in its path. She sat in the cage looking out towards the windmill thinking just to stave off her fear.

_“No I will not leave her here to die and not for some fool trade for a problem you have to deal with”_

_“I know this isn't the fairest of trades Grey Warden, but its this or tranquility.”_

_“I know I never had to something like this, but its not a good idea to go against the circle especially if we need their help later on.”_

_“Fuck off Alistair, cause I could give two Andraste shit stains about that. I am not letting my sister die a slow death!” Ser Duke whined as his mistress shouted._

_“Maybe it is best not to dwell on such thoughts when we have the maker's duty to uphold.”_

_“Says the sister with the crazy visions. Sounds like something you and that mother would talk about over tea.”_

_“Kali please,” Durga begged holding onto Kali. “It's better this way. I won't cause you any harm this way and you can focus on your mission.”_

_Kali didn’t listen as she desperately held back her tears. “Maker damn it,stop doing this. Just stop trying to protect me! That’s no longer your job, its mine now.”_

_“Kali...”_

Durga smiled with bitterness as the skies became gray not noticing a large figure on four paws venture close. It stopped close to the cage bringing its nose against her fingers. Turning her head to look down she noticed the wolf dog from the wilds laying down whining at her.

“You crying for me, huh?” The wolf only lowered its eye looking at her with 'puppy eyes'. “Its okay. It was only a matter of time before I became a ...Kali might hate me for it, but..”

Movement in the grass was heard gaining both their attentions. Durga felt like cursing as her mana had not yet come back and she was immobilized to even attack. Her only means of protection seemed to be the wolf growling.

“I have to say I never thought I'd see a mabari grow that big out here in this piss hole.” A male voice grumbled looking over at the sight.

He wore tattered clothes akin to a beggar but his physique told of a hard worker with a missing right hand and a deeply scared face over his dark brown skin. What concerned her the most was how his eyes roamed over her, not in a leering manner, but as if he was studying her. Seeing what she is and what secrets were hidden.

“I take it as a funny joke you see a mabari where as I see a small bear.” She replied covering up her uneasy feelings. “Well despite what you think I'm here to offer you solution if you want to live.”  
“Which is?”

“Simple. Just catch.” He throw an object toward her at a surprising arch that went through the bar landing onto her lap.

Looking down she saw a small amulet with a strange carving on it. Picking up the amulet made her question if the fool was pawing off stolen goods before she died. It wasn’t until she felt an ice blast hitting the hinges on the cage. The wolf lunged toward the man only to stop at a crash sound. Looking back it notice Durga standing up from the door that was kicked in.

“I take it this was a test of sorts.” He threw her Corbin at Durga who caught it easily.

“Right as it was lass...now that I know you passed I thought it be wise we move to safer grounds away from chantries until..” A scream echoed in the air as villagers ran from the Dark spawn that was spilling through.

“Right then..names before we die?” Durga felt the humor return in her voice.

“Its Malcolm girl, and we aren’t going to die so you better start running.”


	8. Flight of the Valkyries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run for safety begins a short reunion that will always be cut short.

The fire could be smelled from the hilltops as they ran. What was once a beautiful village slowly became a stain on the map of what the blight afforded Thedas. Malcolm was running at full speed trying to keep up with Durga and her wolf with the darkspawn close behind them. They made good time getting near the outskirts of the wilds in one day, but Malcolm was no longer a young man with energy to burn. He could feel his lungs burning as he knelt over to catch his breathe. He didn't notice the hurlocks behind him until Durga froze them with an ice cone. He barely dodged the spell before the wolf bounded into the statues shattering them on impact. Just to be safe he erected a wall of fire that discouraged any more to attack from behind them. Malcolm watched as the wolf padded over to Durga nuzzling her hand as she tried to control her breathing.

“I have to say girl, for someone with no magical training you nearly turned me into an icicle with those bastards. You never used a spell in battle before?” He asked walking forward.

Durga joined in as they continued down the path. “No,not like a proper mage. I'm more used to using them on contact or with my hands you can say.”

“Well, you could of fooled me with all that running. Must have enough stamina to go from here to Amaranthine if you could.”

“If I also didn't have to fight monsters that could kill me.”

Malcolm glanced at her noticing how she wasn't breathing as hard now. It gave him some doubts about the girl since she became drained just using elemental spells, however, when he witnessed her healing the fevered child he could see her potential as a healer. Maybe having her physical attributes were in her favor to hide in plain sight, but he had to gain her trust before he tested the waters on their destination.

“I'm not so sure we can stay in Ferelden anymore. The darkspawn will not make countryside living a proper choice by now.” Durga sighed as she noticed a corpse slashed beyond recognition. Malcolm simply bent over the form looting its pockets.

“What the blighted hell are you doing?”

“Surviving. What else does it look like?”

“But still at least see how dead he..she...blast. Anything useful?”

“Well some injury kits, dried jerky, leather boots and elfroot potions. Hmmm and 15 gold.”

“A merchant?”

Durga looked over the jerky passed to her checking if it was still sanitary as Malcolm took the coin purse and boots.

“Can't tell but if he had this much on him, he was planning to go somewhere that gave him passage to safety.”

Walking a bit further out, they took in their surroundings as they came across a bluff over looking the landscape. Both met a silent agreement to take a break and get both their bearings and stamina back. They sat apart from each other taking sips of their water casks. Durga shared hers with the wolf who was sitting in an alert pose waiting for the first signs of  danger.

“You know,” Malcolm muttered swallowing. “I was thinking of where the hell that merchant would be heading towards if Lothering is pretty much done for.”

Durga looked at him with neutral expression as she gauged his eyes. “I take it your suggesting we flee?”

“Damn straight girl.”

“That seems like a wonderful idea...but I still have family I can stay with..”

“Whom will only be arrested for hiding a dangerous apostate.” Malcolm interrupted. “Plus, whatever reasons they had for sticking you in that cage, aside from being drained of mana, gives you a perfect alibi to let them think your dead. Think about it girl. Once this is over it will be a long while before anyone wants to look up casualties caught up in these attacks...not to mention the idiocy most nobles will do for political reasons. No, if anything this is the right time to leave while we can where you are considered nothing but a refugee.”

Durga shuffled her feet as she stood over looking the once proud village. The fires now smelt of burnt flesh making her convulse a little. “Where can we go then that ensures safety away from...” she swept her hand towards the carnage. “This?”

“Kirkwall.” Durga looked at him with confusion. “No other place I can think of. Granted it has a circle there with Templars teeming to the brim.” Malcolm shoved himself upright signaling Durga to follow him on the path. “However, I have old contacts there that could give us lodgings and perhaps a job to keep afloat. But we can't stay there too long. The Free Marches aren't very kind to mages ...especially if you used to live there.”

“I don't think your doing this out of some sort of Samaritan deed.” This caused Malcolm to emit a deep chuckle.

“Girl, if I wanted to rob you, I would have left ya dead in that cage. No, you can say I'm only helping out due to some troubled past and want to earn some good points before I go meet the Maker.” Durga shook her head at the odd behavior this man was showcasing. “Besides you...remind me of my daughter if she lived to your age.”

Durga eyed him with skepticism. “Would you like a condolence for that or simply let you stay alive to live out this self sacrifice?”

“Self sacrifice will do just fine. Gave up crying ages ago and learned to move on. Anyway, little bit of advice.” The sounds of swords clanging and shouts were heard up ahead. “I'll attack and you learn how to cast while fighting. Gonna get your first lesson on healing girly!”

The hurlocks were in great numbers against the Templar and a red headed swordswoman that were desperately fighting a losing battle. Being pushed back towards the cliff they alternated their attacks with his shield and her mace leaving an opening. The templar received a deep gash across his back earning a cry from his counter part.

“You will not have him!” she punched the darkspawn in a show of unbridled fury. “Not while I live!”

The sight of this woman in battle was a thing of beauty and Durga was glad that she was coming to her aide. The fight seemed easier now that two mages, and a curious mabari breed, were on the scene helping the swordswoman with fire and ice raining down on the darkspawn.  As the battle waned to a standstill the swordswoman pulled the templar to his feet.

“Now, now Wesley stop squirming.” He ignored her as she stared intently at Malcolm and Durga.

“Apostates! Keep your distance?”

“Really?” Malcolm chuckled at some secret joke. “Your going to try that bullshit after we just saved you?

“The Blight is clear in its intent to swallow us all, but an apostate...” He struggled over to them only to be stopped by the red headed woman.

“Honey, please. I apologize for my husband, we are grateful for your help. My name is Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Wesley.” Malcolm scratched his chin in thought. “Before I make an introduction....can we work on an agreement on no smiting until we all get to safety?”

Wesley only grimaced before the pain in his back shot up. He ground his teeth sucking in air. “Yes....I will stay my hand.”

Malcolm walked over to grab him by the arm so all his weight was shifted off Aveline. “Just gonna check your wounds....names Malcolm Hawke and this here,” he nodded over to Durga. “Is my daughter. She just likes being called Hawke for professional reasons, so you won't know her name unless she thinks your worth it.”

Durga could only eye Malcolm with scrutiny that played off as a daughter annoyed at her dad. Aveline shook her head at a private memory. Surveying the area she rested against the cliff. “Well, if your traveling together that means your heading to safety?”

“Aye me and girly were thinking about heading to Kirkwall. Left some stuff in Gwaren. We need to pick up some items we left in storage thus killin' two birds with one stone.”

“That's going to be a little harder to reach...” Aveline sighed pinching her nose. “We came running from Ostagar. The eastern path is blocked to hell with Darkspawn.”

“So, that leaves us to trek through the wilds.” Durga soon joined Aveline in pinching her nose.

Malcolm felt the urge to do so as well but was more concerned with Wesley subtle change in skin color. “Either way more walking less yapping.”

The trek became somewhat tiring with more people traveling together, yet was oddly less tiring on their numbers in battle. During their breaks Malcolm would check on Wesley talking with him quietly. This piqued Aveline's curiosity a little but it would be smothered by another look at the strange mabari that followed Hawke. Aveline knew from the types of mabari she had seen in Ostagar that having one imprint on you was a testament to their handlers and rank. Even the various breeds of coat colors had her slightly interested, but not as much as this one present.  She was tempted to learn about this certain mystery breed until they reached another clearing.

 Silence greeted them as they walked across, only to suddenly feel vibrations through the ground.  A roar that stretched for miles echoed over the valley as the shaking earth grew in strength until an Ogre came bounding into view followed by a pack of hurlocks. They stood in fear for a brief moment,  knowing this battle would end badly. Malcolm took no chances as he dived toward the ogre holding it in place with an ice blast. The giant slowed to a stand still in mid punch before he threw down a paralyzing sigil underneath himself.

“I can hold off the big guy and capture the others who are student enough to get near me! Hawke, you take care of the archers! Aveline, pick these bastards off me!”

They didn't need to be told twice as they bounded for their targets. The archers gave Durga some problems due to her inexperience to running towards archers instead of dodging them. She was thankful at the moment for the wolfdog helping her. Aveline on the other hand was picking off all the melee that were like flies in a spiders nest of Malcolm's magic. It was a miracle he wasn't passed out from sheer exhaustion but the sweat on his forehead said otherwise. In truth Malcolm could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as the strain took effect. He tried to hold on as Aveline took out the last hurlock. Durga rushed towards them only to notice the ogre break out of its encasing in small cracks. Before she was near, it burst forth grabbing Malcolm in one hand. It tried to squeeze him like a fruit as it pounding him into the ground. By the third time an explosion of fire ripped apart the ogre's arm down to the socket sending Malcolm flying into a boulder.

Durga rushed towards him and Aveline made the killing blow sinking steel into its brain matter. He was burnt all over severely with no blood loss. But he was convulsing from the earlier pounding as he gasped for air. Durga didn't know if she had it in her to heal these wounds that were beyond her skill yet she tried out of false hope. Sadly, all she managed to salvage was his vocal chords as the rest of him had to be bandaged and treated. It was impossible to save him without delving into a mercy kill, but she would have to ask instead of delaying the inevitable.

“I'm right fucked aren't I girl?” Durga could only look away at the sight of him. “Don't worry if anything I'll die after I make sure you get to Kirkwall safe and..” a sudden coughing fit hit him as blood flew out of his mouth. “Heh let's stick with safe before I tempt fate.”

Durga went about trying to roll him in bandages until Aveline screamed out more darkspawn. They looked on as a platoon of them came onto the plateau surrounding them. It seemed bleak until a roar came behind them. At a glance atop of them was a giant dragon that rained fire and death only on the darkspawn. Aveline was skeptical about this until the dragon shifted into an old witch that a few raised alarms.  Especially mentioning Wesley's ailment at how he acquired the taint.

“She's right. I can feel the taint wash through me.”

“No, I will not be apart of this!”

“Aveline,” Malcolm sputtered in Durga's arms. “It takes only one drop to become infected. I noticed it when I checked him.”

“Then why didn't you say anything!”

“Actually, there is nothing we can do except give him mercy.” Durga murmured. “The remaining Grey  Wardens are already near the Circle at Lake Calenhad.”

Aveline could not bear what she was hearing but what she was more scared of the one thing they didn't press her for.

“Please love,” She couldn't do it. “Make the pain stop.” She couldn't kill her husband no matter what she thought.

Malcolm could sense Aveline's trepidation at seeing her husband in such a state, so he did what he could do. He cast a crushing prison on Wesley simultaneously bursting blood vessels in his brain and his heart. Wesley jerked before his eyes turned grey and lifeless, not being to see his wife wail in surprise.

“If anything this proves you have to move on. You can hate me as long as you want, since I won't last  year if I'm lucky.” Aveline didn't bother listening as she held Wesley for the last time.

The trip to Kirkwall was uneventful as there was a surge of others Fereldens trying to escape. Boats were filled to the brim with people who sold everything off their backs or on their backs. Luckily, Malcolm had enough coin on him to pay for all four that didn't break the bank. If anything he knew in a few weeks he wouldn't be worried about spare change. He was right on the mark as they were a week away from Kirkwall. A fever that was running through the ship finally took him during a storm. He thrashed and moaned as Durga secretly cooled her hand against his head as hysteria set in.

“Your gonna be okay Mal..dad. Just bear with it a little while.”

“Not...gonna make....oh maker don't take her.” Tears formed in his. “Please, don't take my baby girl. Please, let her be with her mother. Please please please please please...” He sniffled blurring those words he kept repeating.

Durga listened to his chatter knowing it was best to ease his ramblings by responding. If she didn't play along it would uncover her earlier alibi with Aveline. “Shh. I'm here...no one is taking me away.”

“No, no, no, no nonononono. They'll take you away again, just like they took Mara from Gamlen.”

“Gamlen? Mara?” Durga was beginning to question his grip on reality.

“Gamlen, good. He's the one who can help. Find him, get help.”

Aveline looked on at the two with cold eyes knowing in some way she was getting karmic pay back, but knew it would feel hallow. All she knew was that this man was jumping through hurdles to protect this woman. She didn't want to know their connection nor cared. However, it didn't feel right nor did it sit well with her thoughts, but Aveline knew she and Hawke had to look out for each other as the only family they had. Of course the third member padding over to Durga nuzzling her as she closed Malcolm's eyes as he exhaled for the last time. In his hands were the pendant he threw at Durga which lead her to now. Not knowing what else to do, she took the pendent and wore it along with Flemeth's amulet for safekeeping. Now she had two promises to fill out.

******

The Gallows were packed to capacity with refugees trying to gain citizenship. This made getting in even harder for Aveline and Durga since pricing for getting in had doubled. Luckily, Durga remembered trying to contact to Gamlen from Malcolm's last words. Guard captain Ewald was their best bet and after helping him fight Ostagar deserters it cemented his trust in them but was still wary. Durga decided it was best to give Malcolm's pendant as part of the message. He sent out a lower ranking solider to deliver the item, but stayed in the gallows himself until the refugee problem was finished. Four days passed leaving the two women bored with no reading materials. This left them to train in their small designated area to clear the boredom and ration off what was left of their money to buy themselves food. Apparently also feeding a giant wolfdog didn't help matters in rations, but helped in warding off trouble as they slept.

Right as the high noon sun set in place a man shambled up next to Durga.

“Excuse me, lass. Are you by chance Hawke?”

Durga looked up from her resting spot at the man. He was a bit scraggly looking in his old age dressed in common clothes and greased back hair. His skin looked withered and fairly tanned from either hard work...or judging from the bruised eye other means of 'savory' work.

“I am. Who are you?”

The man scratched his head before he replied. “I heard you were looking for me.”

“I need a name before you keep talking to her.” Aveline came from behind scaring the poor man.

“Uh yes, right. Names Gamlen friend of Malcolm's. I got the pendant....so was it true he died on the way here?”

Durga stood up dusting off her pants as she watched Gamlen out the corner of her eye. “Yes, father didn't last long a week before we arrived. He asked in his last moments that you help us inside.” She watched Gamlen who seemed more nervous than stricken with sadness. _'Guess they weren't such close friends after all'_

“Actually I'm afraid I might be able to help you two, but it comes with a price.”

“We do unsavory work for smuggling a bunch of new 'servants' at the local brothel?”

“Hawke, that isn't remotely funny.” Aveline looked at the other woman with disdain.

“Well she's right on the smuggling part ,not the slaves.”

Gamlen proceeded to chat about how certain palms needed to be greased to allow them citizenship and their best bet was being hired by Athenril. The woman was an elf and a small time runner in the smuggled good business going against the bigger teams that worked the city. She had no qualms about doing business her way to insure she had a piece of power. She looked over Durga, Aveline and her 'pet' sizing them up before she would hear them out. This garnered some respect from Durga, but it unnerved Aveline's moral obligation to do such a thing, but was moved by Durga's assertion.

“I'll work to pay off both of us. My friend here is a trained military solider who won't be of need to me; However, I might be able to help in any 'acquiring' of goods.”

Athenril smirked at the overconfidence of the woman that border on gullibility. “Sorry hun but I have enough workers in that department. Unless...”

“I also used to prize fight in illegal brawl knuckle boxing back in Denerim.”

This caught the elf's attention with a wry smile. Going in for the kill Durga rolled up her sleeves and the hem of her shirt. There was several scars, from her first bout of failed healing that were etched along her muscles.

“I earned winnings in twenty-four matches and one title match from Highever's ranked number two....all in the men division and consecutively in the last four years.”

Athenril looked at the girl with a foxy grin. “So you give as good as you can take. What about your opponents? Did they go easy on you because of your endowments?”

“Actually, they never pulled back their punches..or their kicks. Or their submission holds.”

“I take it they weren't fickler for rules in terms of a good clean fight.”

“It wouldn't be considered illegal if they did. Drew in some heavy purses on the nights I fought cause I didn't hold back as well.”

Athenril rubbed her chin as she thought it over in her head the costing for such fights and how much winnings she could garner from each bout. Her smile grew wider by the second as Durga visualized money bags for her eyes.

“Lemme talk to Gamlen and I can get you girls inside. We'll talk over the finer details for such a job and living arrangements, but I think a year is good enough if your as good as you say.”

“I wouldn't be boasting if I wasn't remotely good.”

“Then we have a deal. Name?”

“.....It's Hawke.”

 Athenril didn't question the woman's name choice, but found it suitable as she shook hands. Walking over to find Gamlen she left Aveline and Hawke to chatting. Gamlen was near the entrance looking around nervously before Athenril stopped to him.

“Look I did as you ask,” He grumbled. “I'm sure this will get me out of your debt.”

“Far more than what you owe.”

“Doesn't matter a deal's a deal. Hand me the information.” Athenril gave him a slip of paper procured from her belt before grabbing his hand and placing a knife in his throat.

“Remember none of this gets out....not to your bitch of sister and her hound dog Meeran...is that clear?” She nipped along his larynx.

“Crystal!”

“Good....now run along.”

Gamlen took not a second longer as he briskly walked to the ferry that was about to leave. He wished things had turn out for the better reaching Leandra first but Athenril beat him, literally, to the punch. He didn't know which was worse. Finding out Malcolm was dead or her supposed first born was just sold to work with a notorious smuggler and brothel owner.


	9. Chapter 9

As they neared the circle, the group was quiet. The only sound being the occasional cough or the soft jingle of their armor. Alistair would normally find this sort of silence unsettling, however, now wasn’t the best time to hold casual conversation. His junior in rank was silent after the event that shall not be named in Lothering. No, stewing in rage was more appropriate since they all decided to leave her sister to die in a cage. The thought made Alistair feel perturbed. If he was in her shoes he would have taken her to the circle post haste, since they were heading there anyway. It would have been better than traveling with an apostate who made fun of his feelings, a crazy nun who thought the Maker was talking to her and well...Sten. At least he could count on Sten to make the trip worth it with some male bonding.

“So Sten, what did you do in that cage the entire time?” Alistair asked out of Kali's hearing range. Last thing he needed was a boot to the head.

“I played an extensive game of looking up items that start with a letter in the alphabet then worked my way down the list.”

“Are you saying you played 'I spy'?” Alistair was never so thankful for such a conversation. “I spy with my little eye.” Sten regretted thinking the human was the smart one for being a warrior. “Something that begins with the letter 'G',” Alistair prompted.

“Is it a Gray Warden? Perhaps the other Gray warden you occasionally look at upfront.”

“Wait, what? I mean I look cause we just left her sister behind.”

“Who was a Bas Saarebas.”

“Still it was that or leave her to the Templars...I'm not gonna get into this. Should she hear this, I prefer my manhood where it is thank you.” Alistair walked further up with Ser Duke who was trotting behind his mistress. Sten eyed them with curiosity before pulling out a ginger snap snack.

At the front of the line Kali was listening to Morrigan and Leliana chatter. More like bicker as they walked. She wasn't playing sides but their arguments made a lovely white noise to block out the other stuff. Sten's question of her gender, survival of the fittest, turning the other cheek, Alistair's attempts at making her laugh. Kali wasn’t one for mood swings but given the chance she would have slit all their throats in their sleep if it appeased Durga. Again, she willed that thought out of her head. Her sister was a fighter and would most likely die as one. It didn’t ease her pain but it was a more pleasing thought than God knows what the Darkspawn did to their victims that they dragged underground.

After an hour of attempted normalcy, they came across Lake Calenhad and stopped to take a short break. After a few minutes of stretching her muscles Kali noticed Sten wasn’t with the group, but arguing with a scraggly man.

“And I am demanding you tell me who has my Asala?!”

“Problems Sten?” Kali walked up, eying the two men like overgrown dogs.

“This man has taken that which was mine unrightfully so,” Sten responded. Kali shook her head walking between them but further trapping the scraggly man against the wall.

“Look here,” she addressed scraggly. “My friend here is Qunari and they don't have issues about killing a man for something this low. So if you could just tell us who has..”

The scraggly man gulped as Sten narrowed his eyes on him. “My sword. I would like to know who has my sword.”

“Right you heard him. Give us a name, we follow the lead and he won't gut ya like a fish.” Kali was feeling pretty good on the shakedown. Not only was Sten not hassling her about her mammories, but he was cooperating on this act.

“His name is Farron near the dwarves up in Orzammar. He's got a stall for trade just talk to him.” Kali grinned like a cat then walked towards the pier to join the others as Sten followed. For a moment her good mood was rising until she heard the Templar on the pier.

“No, no no. I'm not allowed to let anyone cross the bridge until we get matters settled.”

“Why is that, when we have papers here that demand your help against the blight?!” Alistair was practically pulling his hair out at the man's idiocy. The Templar huffed.

“And I'm the Queen Carrol of Antiva that demands matching slippers with my gown, but that doesn't mean I can go shopping when I like.”

“Maybe if we were to appease his highness the other Templars might become jealous and swim over here to demand matching gowns of their own.” Alistair and Leliana tried hard not to chuckle at Morrigan's joke but were failing miserably.

“Well, I am a bit peckish and could go for a snack.”

“Pashara! We'll be here all day. Here take these and take us across the bridge,”Sten offered.

“Oooh, cookies!” Carrol took the snacks munching on them like a chipmunk.

The imagery in Kali's brain wasn’t helping since Ser Duke shook his head. “You know Sten, I'm gonna have to ask you later where you got those.”

“I'll save you the trouble...I took them from a slovenly child while I was in the cage.”

“You stole from a child?” Leliana asked out of amazement.

“He didn't need them so I was helping him.”

“Right. I am appeased dear citizens. Who wants to help row?” Carrol interjected, ending the beginnings of an argument.

Kali, along with Alistair, had to hide a smile since their day was proving to be more funny than weird.

**********  
**

Ostagar was never shinier than she remembered. Then again Kali only visited Ostagar once before blacking out from lighting the torch. Which only confused her since she last remembered riding a boat on a lake. “I see you have awakened. Rejoice we have won the battle.”

Kali woke up to see Duncan standing before here proud and smiling. Next to him were scours of Darkspawn corpses being burned and an insanely huge beast near the tower being chopped into pieces. “We won?”

“Yes, dear we won. You took a hard hit trying to save me, but you gave Alistair a window of opportunity to kill the Archdemon. It disguised itself as one of the emissaries. Clever beast.”

“But how did we...” Before she could finish Kali was pounced by a huge figure out of her peripheral.

She reacted instinctively, grabbing a dagger to stab the intruder before a familiar giggle echoed in her ears. Only two people could giggle and hold her this way without getting a knife in their throats. “You saved us with your bravery sister! Why aren’t you happy?”

That voice almost made Kali tear up as she turned around. It was too good to be true but she was there in front of her holding tighter than necessary. Duncan seemed happy at the sisters reunion smiling as they embraced. This troubled her more than she cared to admit; seeing her sister here alive, yet Kali couldn't understand why this thought emerged.

“I thought we left you at...” Durga pushed a finger onto Kali's lips shushing her. Leaning in close they touched noses as Durga placed a hand on both sides of Kali's face.

“You left me with Flemeth for safety and I never said my thank you. You always tried to look out for me after mother's death, but it's ok,” Durga slowly traced her thumb around a cheek leaning in closer. “You don't have to anymore. I can take up the mantle of looking after you...but not as a sister. I can be what you denied all along. I can be the thing you want to protect and crave to have.”

Durga's thumbs stopped circling as she placed a kiss on her forehead that trailed down her cheek that suddenly laid on her sister's mouth. Kali stood still in shock as Durga pulled away with half lidded eyes. “We can celebrate and no one will question us.”

The only response she received was silence as Kali continued staring before her facial expression changed into one she couldn't understand. She was smiling but there was something more to it.

“Your right...no one can question me here,” Durga smiled with joy before her face suddenly contorted in pain. “and no one dare say on how I react. Isn’t that right _sister_?” She fell down slowly dissolving into mist as Kali rushed towards Duncan with a wild look in her eyes and daggers drawn.

“This isn't real like I thought, so I can do whatever the fuck I want!” Kali dispatched the fake Duncan with ease as he crumbled into dust.

As this happened she remembered how she was walking into the circle right when they had a demon infestation and Alistair signing up to take care of the problem. Then they met Senior Enchanter Wynne gained her help and then it became fuzzy after that. Not waiting for an answer to fall in her lap, Kali set off to find the others only to run into a Mage named Niall. The banter with him only lead to an increasing migraine as the task to leave just got more complicated.

The only sane option was taking note of the landscape and how it all looked the same. If you looked up you could see the Black city in the horizon. All the rooms looked like a misshapen nightmare from one of the Mage's  life in the circle. All of it didn't matter to Kali.  It all looked like a mice maze that had to be solved with the promise of cheesy freedom, magical vessels that gave you more inner power and hopefully no demonic possession. But the Mage she'd met earlier, if she could remember his name, was her only hope in getting out of this weird circus act and correct whatever Uldred did that brought them here. Right now she would have killed for company that didn’t try to kill, cut, dismember or bite into her like a field mouse among cats. She came across a clearing that held a hut with laughter coming from inside. This made Kali laugh with odd irony looking at Alistair play with children and a strange woman that ran out the door. She thought of him as the last person she wished to see tonight. Looking up with a growing smile he ran up to Kali putting her in a bear hug.

“There you are! I've been waiting on you forever. I mean its not like I haven't had the most wonderful time.” Kali tried to distance herself from the overbearing man as he brought her over to the woman. “Kali, I'd like you to meet my sister Goldanna, well half sister. Goldanna, my partner Gray warden and friend.”

“Oh, it is nice to meet you. Alistair talked so much about you while we waited. Will you be staying for dinner?” Kali didn't know how to process this weird moment

“Please say you'll stay? Goldanna makes the nicest stew...” Before Alistair could finish that sentence Kali interrupted with a sharp jab to the ribs. “Ow! Maker woman, you should use your words and not your fists to get a word in.”

“Would you rather I use a dagger next time or should I aim my fists lower?”

“...No, I think the ribs are the best targets for now.”

“Good, because we need to leave. Now! This isn’t real and I'm sure that’s a demon in disguise.” Kali the master of tact at work looked over Alistair hoping this would get through to him, but again she could have wished for a miracle rain of gold sovereigns.

“You have to be kidding me. My sister couldn't be some evil demon. You must be joking.”

“No, Alistair I am not joking...think for a moment. HOW did we get here?”

“Oh that’s easy we...” He stopped for a moment mulling over the past events then stopped. He tried thinking to the events before reaching the Circle's tower, but couldn't remember anything after that. “No I can't say I remember that well at all.”

“Alright then, if this wasn't a dream would this happen?” Before he could ask Kali yanked on his collar until they were at equal height and kissed him on the mouth.

Alistair was taken aback by the kiss as all sanity, and caution for his manly bits, rushed into his brain shouting 'stop.' Yet, he ignored these protest as Kali started to slowly nibble on his lower lip and slip him tongue. Before things could escalate she pushed him back slowly eying him with a blank expression. Alistair looked down at her with an embarrassed smile before drawing his weapon.

The two made short work of the nightmare demons before stopping to catch a breath. Alistair spoke up with a smirk on his lips. “Right...I can see how that wouldn’t happen in real life even if I wished it, but we're trapped here right?”

“If it helps, I can say you weren't bad chantry boy.”

“Ouch, that was a low blow. But you have to admit it was nice to...hey where are you going?” Kali turned around to witness him become translucent. “Stop that! I get we're in a dream but do you have t....”

Alistair vanished into thin air along with his demons leaving Kali in a different part of the fade. Before she set off to know her bearings, Kali heard voices up ahead in a weird language. The sound of wood kindling grew louder as she stepped closer witnessing three large figures. Kali noted they were large men, far larger than the normal human male.

A cracking sound emitted by of the figures who continued to munching on whatever it was eating. “Ah, warden. I am glad you came by.”

“Somehow Sten I should have known....where did you get the cookies this time?”

“It seems I've dreamed them up.” Sten dropped the bag with a wistful look as the contents turned into dust. “Like everything else here, it is part of a memory I should let go, but it was...interesting to indulge for a moment.” He unsheathed his giant sword testing each swing as his demon counterparts stood in shambling movements.

“Shall we warden?”

Kali only grinned as they fought the dreams in a tangle of fury. It dawned on Kali to take note of how the Qunari warriors fought since this was Sten's nightmare and maybe in the future they might kill each other. Still Kali was never one to tempt fate or become paranoid. As Sten finished the second one he was becoming translucent like Alistair. “Hmmm this is interesting. Perhaps I shall wake up.”

“Fuck, not again.”

The campsite erased itself as mist gathered around her feet leaving her in a room with no ground. Not deterred by the cheap trick Kali walked further as the mist turned into solid ground and blood. The blood gathered in larger areas showing signs of struggle or an assault. However Kali tried to remember that this is still fade territory and anything here seen by her last party member is playing on her fears and hopes. Judging by Wynne's crying she wasn't far off the mark of 'fearful' being presented before them. Kali observed various Mages littered on the floor resembling the children and adults they met on the first floor. Kali only shook her head at the display feeling a little morose at how these people meant much to Wynne, but right now wasn’t the time for sympathy hour.

“Right then. Cut the noise, Wynne. We need to leave now.” This only caused Wynne to shake with anger looking at her with rivers of tears.

“Leave? Leave so we can let them rot in the ground like garbage for the vultures!”

“Look lady, I know your upset right now, but this isn’t real. None of it is!” Kali lifted her bow into a notch aiming at a young elven woman.

“Besides, if they're dead then this would be a waste of an arrow.”

“Don t you dare,” Wynne stood up with light gathering in her hands. “desecrate the dead like some heathen thug.”

Kali could feel a single droplet of sweat fall down her cheek. Her only bluff to get to Wynne to safety was slowly turning into a bad stand off. Only good luck happened to shine on Kali's plight as one of the  bodies rose up on its elbows.

“Yes Wynne, please protect us. She'll do unspeakable things to our remains.” Wynne looked back at the body in horror as the others soon joined in. “Please stay with us, Wynne.” It drawled.“Protect us from the bad woman.”

Wynne looked on, as her facial features went from angry to infuriating. “It would seem I owe you an apology young warden.”

“Apologize by taking down a few, please.”

This battle went smoother than the rest, since the Mages were more of a standing still target. Not easy in real battle, but fun in a sick way that reminded Kali of archery practice with her mother.  Just as the last body vanished, Wynne went away just like the others. Kali shook her head at the horrible timing thinking it was time to work her way back to whats his name and that litany.

The walked seemed to help clear her mind as she backtracked from each segment of dreams. The only bonus along this trip was getting a taste of what a Mage could do incinerating her foes or crushing them  to death. It made time fly until she finally had full access to the center Island that connected them all. Inside was a regal looking demon that was sitting on some sort of couch looking around as each of her companions appeared next to her.

“Ahh, I see you weren't happy with your dreams. If I had known you were unhappy I would of worked harder.” It's voice made her eyes drowsy but she gritted her teeth thinking of images that keep her awake. Namely staying alive.

“Oh, you know if I had a huge wheel of cheese I'd be happier than an Orleasian meeting the divine.”

“Would you be happy Alistair or would you be insulted that the cheese wasn't big enough.”

“Hey now sometimes its not quantity that counts, its the quality of taste.”

“Enough!”

For a major demon in the Fade it was a beast to take down let alone wound it. Kali took advantage of the shifting forms that helped her travel along the fade and no one questioned how she was letting loose fireballs. For once things seemed pretty decent in Kali's view.

Wynne looked over the litany as Alistair closed the eyes of the Mage that helped them all. He stayed too long in the fade but he left them an important tool to win against Uldred and his madness. As they found the final stairwell a Templar encased in an arcane shield was rambling on.

“Demons go away! You can not torture me any further than you already have.”

“Well then, I must be doing a poor job if you're still alive and...rambling at future saviors. I mean by all means keep shouting at us.”

“Cullen is that you?” Wynne moved forward trying to gauge his wounds by sight. Cullen on the other hand got on his knee praying fervently.

“Always tempting, always luring me with things I see and can never have. You took her away and showed me what it was like...now you show me the only voice of reason to further bring me into madness!”

Wynne dropped to her knee looking at him with a sad expression that seemed more motherly. “They killed Solona. I am so sorry for your loss my boy...did you know she was with ch-”

“I know,” Cullen interrupted standing up looking worn and dirty. He looked like he was left there in his won personal hell for days, rather than hours. “But it wouldn't have mattered if she lived through this. The funny thing is, I would never have seen it even if she did live. Which makes these foul Blood Mages all the more dangerous.”

“Well, you can sleep with an easier conscious Cullen because we're gonna kill Uldred and save whatever Mages are left and hopefully enlist-”

“You cannot risk the very idea of asking these monsters for help!”

Alistair felt uncomfortable at the shout as Kali narrowed her eyes. Since being in her company for a week he was already attuned to what pissed her off and what signs lead to 'stabby time'.

“Look we already gave the knight commander our word that if we can save the First enchanter there would be no need of an Annulment.” Cullen looked on with cold fury as he ground out his teeth. “Sorry, but we are facing a blight and as senior Warden we have, nay, we must call in the Mages help. Whether you like it or not.”

Sten and Kali smiled in earnest as Alistair walked up the stairs. Following him they prepared for battle against the main cause for this nightmare. Wynne looked back at Cullen who was still angry before joining the others. They ventured up the stairs witnessing Uldred's depravities from 'saving the Mages.' The conversation with him only showed that whatever was Uldred or inside him was something completely different and needed to be killed. The battle was a hard one since he transformed into a giant demon that only made it slightly harder.

To this, both Kali and Alistair shouted “That's some Bullshit!”

Thankfully, hours passed from the gruesome battle saving the remaining senior enchanters and First Enchanter Irving as their  deed earned them a free night at the Spoiled Princess to eat and sleep.

“So you saved the day as if it was a walk through the forest?” Morrigan lifted a jug of ale to her mouth looking at Kali who was sour and red in the face. “More like Alistair acted all brave knight while Sten stole my kill.”

“Hey,” Alistair sputtered out his drink before grabbing a cracker with cheese. “Its not my fault you were activating that litany thingy and weren't paying attention to the HULKING demon that was barreling towards you.”

“Oh my, were you hurt at all Warden?” Leliana sat down by Kali checking for wounds.

“Stop that you crazy nun. Wynne already checked so I should be good to go after I rest up tonight. Besides, next on our trip is Redcliffe since I like the idea of some lord backing us up before we travel already.”

“Good call. I don’t like the idea of Loghain swooping at us like some hungry crow. Because we all know swooping...”

“Is bad.” The three woman and Kossith said in unison leaving Alistair embarrassed. 

He mentally checked off the list of gaining the help from the circle leaving only the Dwarves and Dalish. Hopefully, nothing weird would impede their journey or remind him to avoid Kali ever since that kiss. _'Yes sir, nothing weird there about your colleague giving you an Orlesian kiss to save you from a dream demon sister...oh this is gonna pop up in my dreams I just sadly know it.'_

“Hey,” Kali tapped Alistair on the forehead gaining his attention. “You finished that with platter of cheese crackers?”

“Huh, oh no no. Go ahead.” Alistair gave her the plate as she walked off to her room munching away with her snack. He shook his head trying to ignore the grin on Morrigan's face.


	10. Antivan Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to mention I encourage any type of review that points out my mistakes or calling me on my bs if I'm butchering a character.

The trip from the circle was a welcoming reprieve for the Gray Wardens' journey after enlisting one-fourth of their needed allies for the war against the Blight. The best course of action was to head to Redcliffe to resupply for proper armor and weapons, leaving Kali and Leliana in ratty armor. Traveling back south they passed Lothering and it became a stark reality of what could happen if they were to fail. For Kali it answered whatever questions formed in her head regarding her sister as she saw the cage torn and thrown about. She didn't scream nor wail but stared at nothing as silent tears rolled down he face.

They didn’t linger long, not wanting to attract any unwanted darkspawn. This gave Leliana an opportunity to discuss with her sullen companion the finer points of archery as a proper outlet to mourn. Alistair kept his distance staying close to Wynne talking about socks and Ser Duke looking cute with a 'swishy' tail. They reached the outskirts of Redcliffe stopping for a break to stretch and relax from their long trek, since Kali wanted to put much ground between them and Lothering. Kali sat near Sten cleaning her daggers in silence a chore they both shared since talking wasn't appropriate when you were handling sharp objects. Alistair walked up to them trying to gain a certain person's attention fidgeting with his hands around something. Sten noticed him out the corner of his eyes ignoring the nervous man that posed no danger.

However, Kali was getting a little agitated at the man standing there and looking at her. She knew he was looking at her, just knew he was staring at her with nervous eyes and only two sets of people stared at you like that: first time pick pockets or a paid drunken to knife ya. Since he wasn't drunk that was ruled out and he certainly did not have the hand eye coordination to pilfer her coin purse. Emitting a sigh she looked over towards Alistair acknowledging his presence.

“You might as well join us if you don’t want to spend money on a new sword or you can sit down and just tell me whatever it is that has you edgy.”

Alistair moved forward standing in front of her with an uneasy look on his face. He mentally counted slowly before opening his mouth, hoping the words didn't come out as an innuendo. “We need to talk about what happened recently.”

“At the tower in the Fade or something just as intimate?”

Damn, he thought so much for correct phrasing. “Oh, that’s just a bonus, but you know what I meant back in Lothering. You haven't really talked about her much and it isn’t just right to talk with our female companions yet still avoiding the subject.” Sten took this as his queue to leave the two with sharpening stone and broadsword in hand. Alistair moved closer to Kali sitting next to her noticing the tired look on her face.

“So?” he asked nudging her with his elbow. “You tell me your secret I'll tell you one of mine?”

“I don't think it works like that Alistair...not when I'm still mad at you. Well, not you just the whole situation. You ever think how this is all surreal trying to gather an army to fight what is basically a damned demon boss while trying to out run a crazed war hero who wants you dead after leaving the blame of the King's death on your head and trying to figure how to tell your father that their first child is essentially dead?” Alistair watched the change of emotions in her face as she let loose her rant rubbing her lower back in comfort. This was clearly something she needed to get off her chest as the bottled emotions weren't good for her.

“I mean, the first parts of that I can gloss over but Durga, my fucking sister, didn't deserve that. Hell, Sten didn't deserve that, no body deserved to be bait for darkspawn to disembowel or eat them alive! I mean she was left defenseless with no room to throw a punch or even use magic properly...I mean why does she keep putting herself at risk for this shit, I thought after mom died she let me take care of...” She felt a tear fall down wiping it away furiously, “...her. She can stop it but she just sees me as that little kid following her. I worked hard too, why didn't she stop? I just don't want to see her cry ag-aga-agai...”

Before she could get the words out she was silently crying up a storm in front of him. Hot boiling shame flared through her mind as she tried to run away and hide in a dark corner for no one to see her like this. Alistair stopped her chance grabbing her into a bear hug holding tightly to muffle her cries on his chest. He could understand why she putted up a strong front and needed this to save face in front of the others. Plus, Alistair secretly suspected Kali would kill him if he didn't distract her with something. It seemed he would have to tell her his secret instead, yet gave her a few minutes.

“If it makes you feel any better I have a secret too.” Kali sniffled and hiccuped as her response. “It seems there was something I didn't tell you concerning my birth. Remember when I told you about my questionable parents?”

“You mean the pack of wolves that tried to teach you manners?”

“Good to know you still have a sense of humor...well, actually I _am_ a bastard. Just a royal one.”

“Meaning your some nobleman's dirty little secret about the dangers of not pulling out?”

Alistair held back a laugh as he shifted her to a comfortable position. “More like I'm the most influential nobleman's dirty secret and brother to a certain king who passed as Ogre toasted smeared jelly.”

“That was a bit tasteless if you asked anyone else.”

“Yeah, that was. Still I thought I should tell you before we met with Arl Eamon. It was only right to let you know instead of, well, say neck deep in swamp water while running from mini Loghains' that want to wear our skulls as fashionable hats?”

“Oh yes, cause you never know when skulls are in this season. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be king so at least a part of my anatomy will come close to it.” Kali chuckled standing up straight.

“You gonna tell the others or am I just the special one for such a secret?”

“Well,” Alistair shifted around with a small smile. “I thought you could have something to lord over me in case you get mad. Better than what happened to your sister. She was a good woman and did a remarkable thing to save that child and I for one would of let her go if I was a templar.”

He watched Kali as she picked up her daggers to sheath long her back hip and upper back. Walking a bit towards the others she stopped looking over her shoulder.

“Thank you....you're a good friend. Alistair.” Kali noticed a small waver of his smile as he looked at her not placing the emotion on his face.

“Well, you could use a friend or two after we're done.”

Alistair watched Kali walk away as he sat in his spot looking a little forlorn. Pulling out a rose from the inside the chest plate he sniffed it smiling a bit before tucking it away safely.

_'Can always try again next time old boy.'_

After an hour of rest the rag tag team regrouped towards Redcliffe to meet Arl Eamon. However, upon entering they gained news of monsters ransacking the town every night in mist and fog and were lead to Ban Teagan. The news wasn’t something in their favor  in terms of their quest, but it was crucial they helped to gain the Arl's favor. That night of fighting helped them with their numbers with the help of those who could fight. Lloyd and the grumpy dwarf were hard to recruit but it was Sten who helped in Kali's persuasion that helped. Even more so when Sten's found his sword with the dwarf, who gave it up reluctantly, unless he wanted to enjoy sitting down. Still even with this improvement in numbers and gear the truth was they still sustained causalities from the volunteers who didn't have combat training. They put up a brave fight for men risking to protect their loved ones even Lloyd showed bravery in his last moments making sure the injured Mayor made it out alive. Morning came and the townsfolk were grateful and in mourning for those who didn’t survive. As Ban Teagan gave a sermon for their victory they met with Isolde who needed help in the castle involving her son Connor.

Needless to say after sneaking their way in they learned the young boy was behind the summonings for 'play time.' His mother a complete useless mess and Teagan controlled like a puppet, things were not going well for them until two certain person snapped into battle. Connor escaped locking himself into his room as they argued over what was best to free him from the demon. With Jowan at the cause they voted on Wynne's suggestion they head back to the Circle with a retinue of Lyrium and Mages to make him battle the demon as penance. Taking Alistair, Ser Duke and Morrigan with her, Kali set off back to Lake Calenhad. They finally reached the circle after traveling for two straight days requesting Irving's help in the exorcism. Thankfully he agreed on the request they rest for the night and would leave by daybreak.

It barely took them a day since they were given horses for the task, leaving in two groups in case Loghain's supports would attack. They were entering Redcliffe's territory until they came across a woman in ragged clothes and crying. “Please, you have to help me! They attacked us and took my sisters! They killed papa, but I got away please-” Kali got off her horse calming the woman. “Easy, easy now. Catch your breath and slow down. How long ago did they attack and how far are they?”

“They came about, I dunno ten to fifteen minutes ago. I just ran from that way,” She pointed North east off the trail towards a smoke plume. “I don’t know I just ran...please help them.”

“Don't worry we'll save your family. Alistair go with Morrigan and accompany the girl to the site. I gotta set something up with Duke.” Alistair eyed her skeptically before moving ahead with the victim towards the wreck. Ser Duke was looking at his mistress happily as she walked closer to nuzzle his head.

“You be a good boy and watch the horses, make sure no bandits steal them.” Duke woofed walking to the horses with his 'guard' face on. Kali smiled checking her bow before whistling out to the woods. A lone wolf from near by shuffled out of the tree line walking up to Kali. She grinned that her first skills as a ranger were going well before she rushed off to join the others.

*********

Ahead, Alistair was watching the wreck from a distance. Looking around he spotted several men in leather armor walking around corpses that were burnt to a crisp. Noting the number of victims he turned to the girl who was looking behind them. Something seemed off about how she was deathly quiet staring behind them waiting on Kali. Morrigan for one didn't like the silence until she noticed the girl stand up making bird calls that alerted the group ahead. Without hesitating she slit the woman's throat drawing power from her blood.

“By the void you were a blood mage the entire time?!” Alistair shouted before looking over at the attackers noticing a blond elf with tattoos pointing at them shouting.

“No need to worry about that, just keep their attention off me while I cast!”

He didn't need to be told twice, charging towards the closest rouges that were closing in fast. Morrigan  aided with her hexes afflicting their aim as Alistair tried to take care of them. It made the five on two fight seem easier after killing three of their men. However, the blond elf whistled as arrows erupted from the sidelines. Morrigan backtracked towards a fallen tree trunk for safety as Alistair guarded her rear fending off attackers. She calmed herself before she started casting leaving her defenseless for the spell. Two more bodies fell on Alistair's blade as his stamina waned. He could keep up his attacks from the rouges, but the archers were making things more bleak by each second. The weather wasn’t helping them as it was getting cold at this time of the day and colder by the second.

 _'Wait a second....its summer!'_ Alistair thought with surprise as a Blizzard ripper through the area taking care of the attackers on the ground. That only left the archers who were out of range from the spells casting area.

Kali was lurking in the trees as she spotted one of the second group of archers. The first one was being attacked by her wolf buying additional time before she could help.

'Not to mention Morrigan is really going to get a lot of attention for this little nature show.” she thought before shanking an archer in the back shoving his face in the ground. His partner didn’t notice as she switched weapons taking aim at the others throat until they felt the arrow slide in. The storm dissipated giving her a visible view of the other side with two dead archers and a bloodied wolf limping towards her. Kali ran down the clearing meeting it halfway expecting its injuries.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know they would bug that side,” she whispered tying bandages around the wolf who only licked her face. “Careful now. You might make Duke jealous if you bring him along with us. I mean, I love puppies as much as the next woman.”

“Good to know your alive Alibear.” Morrigan quirked an eyebrow at them before hearing a moan. Looking over to the blonde who was still alive but not yet dead.

“Well, it seems our bandit king is still alive. Shall I wake him and ask questions?”

“No,” Kali shook her head unsheathing her dagger. “I'll question him. You take care of your wounds and bring back the horses. Wolfy can keep you company, right girl?” Morrigan smiled a little as the wolf wagged its, correction, _her_ tail before trotting over. Hopefully they wouldn’t leave a big mess behind chatting with the man.

“Ooooh my head.”

The elf moaned opening his eyes to the light. He noticed he was on his stomach and aching all over with cuts and cold all over. Moving his head up a bit he caught sight of dark red small clothes crouched in front of him.

“For once I am glad to wake up to such a beautiful sight before I die.” He heard a huffed 'Hey' from behind his goddess vision until he noticed the dagger twirling in her hands.

“Who said anything about dying. I mean not until we get what we want.”

“Well, when one fights a sexy death goddesses they expect a proper last vision before deaths lovely embrace.”

“Well, if you tell me what I need I might go easy on ya and if you don’t tell me what I want to hear, you die.”

“I pray it involves you sitting on my face and smothering me to death then,” He ignored the smothered guffaw from her companion before sitting up and looking in her annoyed eyes. “However, I do like to live. My name is Zevran Arainai, Zev to my friends and I was contracted by a Loghain to kill you and your friend for a generous fee.”

Kali set her mouth in a thin line as Alistair moved forward yanking him by the collar. “You will tell us everything he told you!” Zevran held up his hands in mock surrender before the angry man.

“Now, now my dear man. He paid for that service to the Antiva Crows. And seeing as you two are not dead, I pretty much am dead to the Crows.”

“Must be an Antivan thing.” Alistair whispered into Kali's ear making her frown from his breathe. “Before we let you go will you come after us?”

“Me?” Zevran shook his head. “I wouldn’t dare. However, the other Crows will until you and I are deader than the last King of Antiva. Which was three weeks ago by my count.”

“So basically, you're offering your services to us in exchange for what? To escape from your old comrades?” Kali shook her head at Alistair's suspicion, but he did bring up a fair point until she noticed the color of the sky.

“I hate to say this, but he'll have to come with us.”

“You cannot be serious? He tried to kill us earlier and he might after asking you to squeeze him to death!”

“Hey, I asked for her to sit on my face with that lovely bottom of hers. Unless you were thinking of another way to die my good man?” Zevran began to wiggle his eyebrows gaining an exasperated cough from Alistair's.

Not taking another word from either Kali grabbed Zevran into an arm lock behind his back. “Right ladies we got a spoiled demonic kid to exorcise so chop chop.”

“But we only have three horses and he is gonna have to double up with someone.”

“Guess he's with me then.” Alistair looked at her with a worried expression. “Don't worry I'll just shank him if he tries to do anything funny.”

Zevran said nothing as he was already planning on his next course of actions and if he could ride backseat. Sadly his wishes were thwarted riding in front of Kali as they rode towards Redcliffe with the retinue of Mages waiting for them. So far Zevran thought things might go great for him just this once, so long as the fairer of the two wardens didn't try anything rash. Like become too weak to wash scented oils during a bath or became entangled in a rope trap...ok those ideas were ludicrous even by Zevran's standards, but it be worth taking a crack at.

_'Ah yes, a fine means of amusements indeed.'_

_****_

A week had passed since the First Enchanter took his retinue to Redcliffe leaving the group with mixed results. The exorcism took place with Jowan being sent into the fade, both as punishment and redemption for his actions, to free Connor from his possession. Sadly he 'died' becoming tranquil before he was able to vanquish the demon making his sacrifice bittersweet. In the end Connor was saved only to be taken to the Circle leaving Isolde heartbroken. The only consolation she would be given was that her son would stay until the blight as over, until then he had to say goodbye.

Not focusing on the child's predicament Kali was more perturbed by the Arl's failing health in his coma. Not even the First Enchanter could heal him of this state making them grasp straws at want was needed to help the poor man.

Thus, leading them to their current situation of sneaking back into Denerim to find their lead in Isolde's treasure hunt to cure Eamon. This left Alistair, Kali and their newest addition Zevran, disguising themselves as beggars to get into the city. This was to be easier said then done since they sneaked in with a merchant's caravan for entrance. Once inside they quickly set out to find their lead source near the markets to find brother Gentivi's house. Only their source was most likely kidnapped and his assistant dead.

“Well, that was a waste.” Kali muttered wiping clean her daggers off the corpse. “Well, no one said our informant was a deranged cultist. I mean, if he just sat down and told us the wonders of deranged masses I'm sure he could of guided us to where Gentivi is located.”

“Alistair must you joke about this?”

“Or else what? You'll make a frowny face at me until I found a creative way to make you smile again?”

Kali could only shake her head hiding a smirk at his innuendo. “Pfft, that will be the day. You're going to milk that 'event' for every joke aren't you?”

“My lady, I am a gentlemen at heart...plus I never kiss and tell even at the cost of a good joke”

As the two were bantering Zevran was making himself useful searching for clues in the house until he caught a familiar scent. Walking towards the smell, dagger ready, he opened the bedroom door to find its source.

 “Excuse me my Warden dears, but it seems we have a bit of a problem, no?”

“What? You find a bed that wasn't filled with luscious...” Alistair stopped mid sentence as he saw the wrapped corpse of the original assistant well past rigor mortis.

“Andratse's knickers we need to leave. Kali grab the books off the table and  Zevran search the body. I'm gonna look through the study for any maps.”

After ten agonizing minutes of ruffling through items they got what they needed and left the house at different exits in hopes the guards or neighbors weren't suspicious. They regrouped around the corner from Wade's shop hiding in the alley.

“Ok I'll say it,” Alistair ruffled his hair from his thoughts. “We know where Gentivi was last headed towards to find these ashes.”

“If they are real.” Kali interrupted stretching her arms before Alistair spoke. “Well, they have to be real or real enough to warrant some maniacs to kill a Brother's assistant and keep the man holed up in a dungeon.”

“Well, warden that's if they actually want to keep him.” Zevran spoke up leaning against the wall. “For instance, they killed the poor man we found, but they had a replacement to throw us or anyone off the path of finding this urn.”

“Why go to the trouble of making a double when they can just cut all ties.” Kali asked as if it was a simple gang problem.

“No, no, no mi senora perhaps if you saw it like this...imagine if this Brother was close to finding it, now imagine if someone else were to find his notes and continued his search. Now imagine that said missing man shows up only to tell others his research was for naught thus closing up the subject once and for all.”

“I can understand that,” Kali sighed in agitation. “But what I find odd is who would gain from this? Certainly not Loghain since he wants Eamon incapacitated, thanks to his meddling with the Templars, and last I checked he never acted like a religious man more like...”

“A General.” Alistair spoke up pulling at his hood lost in thought. “He's a famous General that relies on tactics, hard facts and intelligence to reach his motives. He wouldn't concern himself with Andraste's ashes more than he can think about delaying the blight like a rude house guest that wants tea. We might be dealing with a third party.”

“Hmm, anyone besides the Crows would be crazy enough to try...unless they were paid for which I doubt.”

“Either way we need to get out of the city before the guard starts looking for three potential serial killers talking quietly in an alley. Something I rather not relive again.” Kali looked up to see confusion among her male counterparts before talking. “Long story for another time. Hopefully, the guard will change soon so we leave without...”

Alistair coughed gaining attention and interrupting Kali rather loudly. Stopping to look at him, she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to talk. “I was hoping to get something out of the way before we left...remember that half sister of mine back at the circle?”

Meeting Goldanna was something akin to what all lost brothers and sisters' would want in their lifetime to know they had family in the world. Caring about them was a different matter since Alistair appeared out of the blue wearing nothing but beggar's clothes and announcing their mother basically polished the royal scepter. Needless to say Goldanna was not amused nor happy to see Alistair, but reminded her of an unhappy past. Leaving with a promise to help his family and some gold was enough keep Goldanna remotely happy until more came in.

As evening came they left in a hurry out the city gates to meeting up with Ser Duke watching their belongings and left due West to find the others. It wasn't till an hour into the silent trek that Zevran spoke up.

“Well, I dare say your sister was a most interesting person to meet. Were you expecting her to be ungrateful and realistic or ignorant and not greedy?”

“Hey! She's still counts as family and that in itself counts for something.” Alistair grumbled while walking faster to distance himself from the flirty assassin.

“Besides, she's obviously had a hard life what with taking care of her kids and running a laundry business by herself she needs all the money she can get.”

Kali only managed to scoff walking between the two. “I'm sure she has a rough life but others have it harder than her, so she should count herself lucky. Hell, she wasn’t sprouting long ears or selling herself to the Pearl last I checked, so what makes her life so damned hard?”

“Well, she must have been working young what with mother dying after my birth.” Alistair stopped in his stride before hunching over trying to hide his face. “I shouldn’t of said that.”

“No, you shouldn't my fine friend, but if it makes you feel any better I lost my mother as well that way and look where that landed me.”

“Basically, a sword for hire who'll stab you without his sword?” Alistair was quick on his deadpan.

“Ha haha, I see you've been practicing. Anyway, yes my mother died, a dalish woman if you will, so I was raised in the brothel she worked and...”

“Hold on,” Kali shook her head as she stared Zevran in the eyes with exasperation. “You mean to tell me your mother was a whore and most likely died in her workplace leaving you in their care.”

Zevran only shrugged in mirth as he began walking again. “I see we have much to discuss on that subject later on in my tent if your up to it, however our young kingling here should realize how nice it is for him and he should start looking out for one person.”

“Who would that be? The crow shaking his ass in front of me?” Kali walked up next to Alistair patting him on the shoulder.

“Yourself, you, the big man, etc. Whatever you like to call yourself you need to learn sometimes people always have ulterior motives that help themselves, meaning it wouldn't hurt if you start thinking for yourself and have some dignity.”

“Really? I mean I do fine talking from the sidelines from time to time but I doubt...”

“No, you have to. I mean your going to be king at some point in time, Zevran here is most likely hide in safety scot free and I'm....” Kali stopped her train of thought realizing whatever she was going to say made her more somber than angry. “Most likely to die as the dirty knife ear who killed an Arl's son and was your side kick during this mad quest.”

Picking up her change of mood Alistair tried steering the conversation. “Oh, I wouldn't say that. I mean you could end up the hero that saves us all or turned into a newt when Morrigan's on the rag.”

“Or you could be Master of a guild of Crows with me as your,” Zevran slowed down to match her walking speed with wagling eyebrows. “ _Personal_ bodyguard slash bath washer getting every dirty nook and cranny.”

“I think her being Queen of Feralden seems closer to reality then that pipe dream.”

“Hmmm your right...You could be Queen of Antiva instead of some dog smelling, no offense,” Ser Duke huffed with his head in the air. “With a fledging boy who eats cheese all day.”

“I dunno Zevran...it might be a better smell than the wet dog, sorry sweetie.” Ser Duke only woofed indignantly before trotting off ahead of them. “I swear that dog has more class than any of us. Anyway, Alistair do think about how you should grow some balls.”

“Sure, I'll see if I can do that magically. Do you want them medium, big as your head or fit in the palm of your hand?”

Kali laughed hard walking away to catch up with Ser Duke leaving both men walking behind with their thoughts. Alistair was left with a lot to process from today’s events leaving him in a weird state of emotion. Granted his brain was stuck on the key words: balls, washer, cheese, palm, Kali, eat, Queen and dignity; He was sure to let whatever dream that came up tonight, either be weird like when they were in the Fade, or good when they were trapped in the Fade.

Smiling at that tiny masochistic thought he looked ahead staring at Kali trying to win back Ser Duke's attention only to lower his gaze at her swaying hips.

Alistair stopped himself realizing he was doing something a pervert would be caught doing. Of course his partner, no, comrade was a dependable woman with assets any male of her race would kill to have in a wife. He still felt like a schoolboy just ogling her backside as if it was his personal naughty secret. Of course hearing a dark chuckle made him snap back to reality in time to notice he wasn’t the only one watching a pleasant scene.

“I have to say this might be the best mission I've been on in a few years.” Alistair narrowed his eyes at Zevran noting the elf's line of gazing. “Beautiful women, exotic locations. Well, one exotic location I would love to explore.”

“Welp I'm sure your ship will sink before you get to find those lands.”

Zevran smiled as the tall human walked in a puff of rage behind Kali. It would have been funny to him noting Alistair's flustered attitude toward his warden companion, but that was to suggest he had a claim on the woman. This made him smiling knowing all is fair in Love and War on the road.

That and Alistair's ass gave Zevran an extra view and inspiration for his nightly 'flipbook' sessions.


	11. It's D&D

Morrigan was never one to wait forsome unseen force to help her. Nor would she let fate dictate her supposed ultimate destiny to change the history of Thedas. If anything she had enough half answered riddles from her mother just for questions concerning her lot in life as a child **.**

Survival and self-motivation were what ensured she was at the better half of any bargain being dealt.

At the moment, they were waiting for the wardens and the questionable assassin to venture back with information concerning how to heal the sick Arl. 'They' consisted of the circle hag, the chantry sycophant, the intelligent, yet frustrating one and three new guests. Surprisingly, one of them was a shabby human man who wanted to speak with the senior Warden on a case sensitive subject while the other two were the Dwarves they met in Lothering.  The older one was clearly a polite man giving her greetings without any hidden insult where as the other one.

“Enchantment!” He was odd enough to pique her curiosity without causing her a headache. Yet, his father seemed to be a god send with items that any woman wouldn't want to go without like soap, combs and sharpened needles to mend clothes. Or perhaps poke into a doll that looked suspiciously like Alistair.

Three days passed before the Wardens came back grimy and tired from their trek. Surprisingly, the Crow and dog still had energy to spare chatting with another.

“I'm not saying I disapprove of your act, but it would be better if you didn't leave a calling card.” Ser Duke woofed in agreement shaking his tail with glee as Zevran threw a stick. “Ah yes. Go team, hurrah.”

“Hmph, traitorous dog. Before I know it he'll be whining to sleep in my bedroll for warmth with those sad eyes of his like nothing happened.” Kali's outburst caused Alistair to chuckle then pather on the back.

This was curious in itself since when Morrigan last saw them they weren't this friendly. Well, friendly if you count Alistair trying to work up the nerve to ask Kali a question. Still it seemed they weren’t killed or left for dead thanks to the Crow.

However, their entrance was short lived when the other merchant walked up to them gaining their attention. Morrigan went about her business walking over to her make shift tent for some heavy reading. Perhaps a little time deciphering her mother's notes would be good for now.

“Morrigan, I'm going to need to burrow some soap to give Duke bath.”

“Non non non Warden, you can borrow mine and I will give you and Ser Duke a bath,” Leliana bent down scratching Duke behind the ear. “A proper washing and work out those tired muscles.”

“I guess I can take the offer on Duke, but no thanks on me.”

“Perhaps, dear Warden, if I offered to wash your back, you wash mine, yes?”

“That wont be necessary Zevran since you have ulterior motives.” Leliana's voice took on a tone that seemed weird to hear in camp. “For all we know you might poison the soap.”

“My dear, where would I have time to buy poisoned soap just to lather up my victims BEFORE I had fun with them? It make a bad selling item if you mixed it up with your...say where did the warden go?”

Morrigan chose this moment to pop out her head to examine the two as they looked around. Leliana was frowning while holding some soap she bought labeled primrose, while Zevran looked slightly confused.

“She went ahead to wash up, and hopefully, rest before we head out.”

They all turned to Wynne who was giving Sten a small package along with some mended socks.

“Oh, well then I'll go make up her tent so she'll have something to dress in properly.”

“Does that mean I can bring a towel to help dry then?”

“That wont be required of you.” They all turned to Sten who was eating a cookie out of the bag Wynne gave him. “It seems she asked Bodahn were she could take Alistair and Ser Duke to clean up.”

Both Leliana and Zevran stood up surprised and secretly angry they were beaten to the punch.

“Wait a second. Why would she drag Alistair without making a noise and why would you not say anything about it Sten?” Leliana asked keeping her tone light.

Morrigan raised her eyebrow in a sick morbid manner as Sten continued munching on his cookie before turning around to his bedroll. The next thing she knew, Morrigan was on her knees laughing up a storm as Leliana bolted to the river that was nearby, probably using a short cut to intrude on the two with Zevran following behind. The rest of the night seemed perfect for the entertainment that was to soon to return.

*******

The riverbed was cold as Kali entered with Ser Duke, doggy paddling of all things, back and forth, not caring for the water temperature. Kali could only suspect her dog might be a frost demon until she heard a nervous laugh behind her. “Alistair, just strip down and enter the damn water. You need a bath.”

“I don't think that’s a good idea...I mean I'm fine keeping watch for bandits and it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to wash a woman...without four walls and a locked door.”

“What, afraid of privacy or that you'll see something that will scare you?”

Alistair shifted, trying not to think what his mind was shooting through his head. “Noooo...still we do need a look out and three bathers..” He was suddenly pelted by water as Duke shook himself dry looking up at Alistair with a lolling tongue. Never before could he hate a mabari. “....Actually your dog gave me a quick shower so I'm good to keep watch.”

Kali only sighed, sinking deeper into the water to her chest. “Oh come on...Look, I promise not to make fun of you or make it awkward but...you're like the only person I can tolerate right now without stabbing.”

“You know you are going to have to work on that anger of yours. Plus, I'm sure Wynne would love to wash your back.”

“Too preachy.”

“Right. True she can get a bit grandmotherly. Don't tell her I said that. How about Leliana?”

“Good ole racism concerning Orlesians. Plus, I'm an elf that can get away with it.”

“Can't fault her for that, but her country does have the loveliest cheeses. Hmmm well Morrigan most likely bathes in baby blood every full moon, so she's out. Hey what are you doing?!”

Alistair jumped forward noticing wet hands unbuckling his armor. If he turned around he would have noticed a wet elf. A wet _naked_ female elf behind him, doing only what his libido was howling at, taking his clothes off at an alarming speed.

“Ahhhhh, bad touch?” Kali managed to work her way to his pants before yanking them down his knees.

“I'm past the point of caring about being naked. I stink, you stink, now Duke doesn't stink. Get in the damn river.”

Her wet foot steps were behind him as he stood stock still. Alistair dare not turn around for various reasons and at the same time was shouting in his head to move and wash her back. Granted he had too much respect for Kali to even act on something this awful even if she were to ask.

“I could use some help washing my back, so it's alright. Also, I'll pay you back in cheese and a back wash rub if you want.”

Pride and chivalry be damned. She uttered the the magic words that seemed to speak to him and this time it wasn't cheese.

Before he fell flat on his face he took care of his boots and pants near Duke who was lolling his tongue watching out for others. With anxious glee he rushed to the river bed wading in the frigid water. The cold water helped him keep some form of sanity to control himself, but it wavered as Alistair looked at Kali washing her hair. For all the times he's seen her in armor it was a total mystery to imagine an actual woman out of them. Just the very idea of seeing her naked was alien at some point in their journey since Alistair figured he wouldn't see her in anyway outside of scary stabby lady. In front of him was something that soon changed his tune on how scary she really and more...lovely.

Kali was more toned and full in areas that brought out emphasis on her curves and what little he could see of her chest that wasn't covered by her long hair. Her muscles slightly bulged as she worked through her hair showing off a nice layer of fat you rarely saw in city elves. That thought brought up several questions popping into Alistair's head.

 _'Alright different from most Elves I've seen live in Alienages, so not much in the enticing body department depending on eating habits and poor pay in their jobs. So that either means she was well off in her life being raised as maid who protects her lady._  Alistair shook his head thinking of Kali in maid clothes. _Maybe she was the favorite in the family. I know her sister we left behind was Human so their parents must have been saints that adopted her when she was young. Still if they had the money and influence to feed and house her why would she get her conscripted by Duncan. Knew I should of asked him that bit of information.'_

A giggle was heard in front of him that broke through Alistair's thoughts. A girly giggle coming from Kali of all things which was just strange as she pulled her hair upfront to reveal her back.

“Alistair, your making this weird by just standing there doing nothing. Could you come over and start washing my back?”

“Yes ma'am. No problem. Just gonna...wash.” Alistair inched forward telling his brain to shut up as his hands became familiar with Kali's backside. For once Alistair hoped the cold water would deter his hidden enthusiasm that was enjoying this intimate moment.

“Would it be helpful if I were to help as well or should I watch in pea-”

“What are you doing to her you overgrown brute?!”

Alistair shrieked in surprise before pressing into Kali, hiding behind her like a Human shield, leaving his exposed back to Zevran and Leliana who was seeing red.

Kali blushed realizing that she felt something hot and fleshy poke at her back leaving Alistair pleading in silence to crawl into the nearest hole.

“Well I know I'm angry, but I don't know who I want to kill the most.” She muttered feeling a moist twitch between her buttocks. Alistair was trying his damnedest to think of anything to calm himself.

_'Think man, think! Quick man whats the worse thing to witness besides pressing against a woman your into? Uhhh, Cailen with Anora! No wait, Cailen with Loghain. Loghain in drag with pretty pretty lipstick!'_

“Now, now Sister I'm sure Alistair wouldn't mind washing your back if you wash his.”

 _'The crow plucked and stuffed on a mount.'_ Alistair thought of that one with glee, but found it impractical to find a taxidermist this far out in the country.

Before he let his mind wander off in a runaway train of thought he felt a shift in movement. Looking down he noticed Kali sinking into the water to hide what was left of her pride with bubbles forming around her mouth.

_'Hmmmm well she might hate me for this but its better than nothing.'_

Turning around Alistair shocked Leliana, and pleased Zevran, walking back to the pile of clothes that Duke was guarding. Ignoring the wolf whistle he put on his smalls while rummaging for his shirt.

“I dare say, Alistair I never knew you were so,” Zevran quirked an eyebrow. “gifted aside from being alive this far.”

“Please, do not encourage him you wily crow. Maker, knows what a man like him would know how to handle it, let try to...to,” Leliana waved her hands in a hurried gesture towards Kali whom was glaring murder at them. “ Try that on our poor Kali.”

Zevran feigned confusion timing the pause before making a fake shocked face. “No, not that? You don't mean he was gonna fumble like a teenage boy then get repeatedly punch by an angry woman.” Leliana held up her hand to silence Zevran ignoring his mocking tones. “No need. It seems she is safe and we have nothing to worry about.”

“I just love how your talking as if I wasn't here or a consenting adult.” Kali grumbled while Leliana knelt by the bank trying to look sorry for interrupting their moment, even if she secretly wasn't.

“A young women like yourself should never be alone with a man like him out here. I know Ser Duke was nice to take up guard, but still I worry about your safety Warden. Now be still while I gather up a towel for you.”

“No need I got this.”

They all looked at Alistair who was walking back to the river with the shirt in hand towards Kali. Looking up she she questioned the madness of this scene before common sense kicked in. Standing up with her arms covering her Alistair pulled the shirt over her as the hem floated up in the water.

“Hmm good thing its big on ya, or else this would be extra awkward.”

“Really now Alistair?” Kali gently flicked her finger at his crotch causing Alistair to blush.. “Because I think you owe me something for embarrassing me like that.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I demand to be carried back to camp and have you help me relieve the tension in my neck.”

“Really now? No wine or platter of saucy treats to be fed?”

“Don't push your luck. Now chop chop cabin boy.”

With dramatic flair Alistair lifted her up in his arms, bridal style, out of the water towards camp. Easing into his grasp, Kali wrapped her arms around his neck for better balance to lesson the weight off his arms. As they passed by the others, she hid her grin taking in the humiliated look of Leliana for interrupting whatever might have happened. Zevran on the other hand looked like he was enjoying this more than Kali liked to admit.

“You know, if you wanted them gone I would of taken daggers flying everywhere than this. Also, I'm sorry about-” Kali put a finger up to his lips with a smug look on her face as she patted his cheek.

“Just for you Alistair, I'll let it slide since it might keep me up at night later on. However, this was worth seeing the look on their faces.”

Alistair couldn't agree more as they entered camp ignoring the stares from the others. Walking up to Wynne's tent he let her down gently while shuffling his feet. Looking at her face he began to notice how her hair cling to her skin like silk. Noticing his gaze, Kali swept back her hair behind an ear before entering the tent as the shirt slipped down one of her shoulders bearing a hint of cleavage.

“Mind getting the armor please? My neck is really sore and its really cold out here.”

Not needing another hint Alistair walked in a rush back to Duke. Kali felt herself blush, wondering if she was still sane for starting whatever this is between them. Whatever it was it involved staring at his ass in motion.

********

The trip to Soldier's Keep was challenging due to its location and their guide remembering a path he took during his childhood. Morrigan was enjoying the trip through the off beaten path where as Kali was muttering up a storm. Alistair was acting extra careful with her not making constant eye contact leaving Sten to question their interactions. It seemed after last night both Leliana and Zevran were stuck with Wynne and Duke on dinner duty. Something Kali thought was too lenient and easy going for a punishment since Alistair escaped punishment. It was bad enough she almost had a sex dream with Alistair and cheese which thankfully turned into a nightmare.

After reaching the keep and fighting off the corpses they learned more then they bargained for. It seemed this section of Wardens were rebelling against a king for Sophia's ulterior motives of getting back at the Nobility. Even worse she was a possessed corpse that demanded the death of the only thing that kept her from wrecking havoc. Alistair wasn't so happy with these deals being made. The first deal made only to back stab Sophia was something he was all for, yet helping Avernus to continue his studies was another thing he didn't think she'd ever do. Morrigan was gaining new found respect for the woman even after she drank Avernus 'perfect' sample to unlock a Warden's capacity. Kali didn't even excuse herself for that simple action instead she said the most simple words they ever heard from her.

“Anything to make sure we win and others don't suffer.”

Of course Alistair felt better after burning of Dryden's corpse after retaking the Grey Wardens old base of operations. Nothing like stabbing a corpse into a corpse to make a man feel better.

Morrigan's thoughts jarred a bit as the wagon came to an abrupt halt signaling their stop for the night to set up camp. They made a good travel distance between the Keep and Redcliffe earning them extra time to resupply and gather news on Eamon's health. Since they had gain extra money from the occasional bandit, and surprisingly enough, corpses they bought provisions and new armor that was desperately needed.  After a few hours of resting they were on the road again traveling towards the town of Haven. The name was strange as was the town since it wasn’t located on any map and locals that traveled in the area ever heard of such a village.

Morrigan, however was only cautious of such news knowing it wasn’t her place to be caught in an obvious trap. Then again it be nice to see Wynne take her place as resident bandage and heal without going off about how the Circle was needed.

For a moment she actually thought about attending the trip but more important matters were at hand. Currently in her hand and being read.

****


	12. House of a thousand corpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of torture ahead along with time skips.

The guards on watching were suspicious of their new arrival. The prisoner had sat still in the cell not moving or complaining after being divested of herarmor and weapons. Now dressed in prison smocks waiting as time ticked by, trying to ignore the smell of dried blood and piss. In fact, they hadn't even acted scared of what was in store for them. They only had a certain look in their eyes, like dead men awaiting the noose. It didn't matter what story they held but the guards were to not show mercy onsuspectedKing killers. Twas a shame that a Grey Warden could do such a horrible crime in these times. One of the guards shuffled to distribute his weight off his knees when the door grated open. In stepped one of the few female ranking Corporals flanked by two officers at her side looking stern and detached per usual. The guards didn't move knowing it was their superior's orders they waited on as protocol demanded.

“Open the door. We need to question the Warden.”

“Understood ma'am.”

The officers walked in thesmall cell looking down in front of the warden. She didn't move with anger or with pride, just waited for what was to happen next.

“Stand up woman and raise your hands.”

Kali stood up without resisting, paying the guards no heed as they tightenedher shackles before entering the Fort. Standing in a line with her in the middle, they walked out the cell following the Corporal into the corridor. Looking around Kali took note of her path as they walked from the cell to whatever interrogation room they had prepped for her. If she memorized which room led to which she could hopefully prep herself not to lose what little faith she had in living. Kali had no illusions of being saved. The interior of the Fort was something that betrayed the outside looking more like a traditional Fort than as the grounds of where political prisoners were held. Granted, that was if she was held on grounds of escaping the army while serving things would look good. But no...She knew that her fate of fabricated treason was what she was facing and the thought of what they did to female prisoners was something she wasn't ready to fight.

Losing herself for a second she almost collided with the officer directly across her before being roughly dragged by the shoulder into a chair with a table. The officer shoved her into the seat as the Corporal sat across from her with parchment and quill, most likely to extract a confession before they hung her, Kali thought bitterly before rolling the pain out of her shoulders. The Corporal stared at her with a contained look on her face before shuffling the parchment then dipping the quill into an ink well and looking back at Kali.

“You know why you are here and being brought to this Fort. You are charged with crimes of the highest caliber with murder of the crown, treason against the kingdom with conspiracy, kidnapping the Queen and aiding an apostate.”

The Corporal folded her hands looking colder. “This doesn't help with your earlier crimes of killing a noble with his Retinue and escaping imprisonment.”

 Kali said nothing and only stared at the woman. “It wouldn't help to be uncooperative knowing how you knife ears are....especially with the Purge in effect.”

It was a calculated move on the Corporal's side, but Kali didn't raise to the bait. She had a feeling either two outcomes would come form this: She'd bark like an angry dog, leaping over the table, maybe take out an eye or two from the pretty Corporal before her goons put her in place with a boot to her spine. Or this would happen: “Shameful too. Though the same could be said for people who attack others who are as easily chained like dogs without stopping to think why they bite back.”

The first punch was expected. It knocked her down on the ground before a kick connected with her ribs. Kali moved on instinct blocking what she could forcing her muscles to relax as the attacks proceeded.

“This would be much easier if you were to cooperate and confess. I'm the only nice one you'll be meeting tonight considering the odds you face....plus I'm not THAT sadistic.”

A kick was aimed at her stomach that turned Kali on her back looking up at the ceiling. She didn't see her attackers, she didn't see the Fortress that held her and where she would most likely die. She just saw snow and the open mountains from the outside...

_********_

_“Alright. I can safely say this little town is fucked and we're busting Gentivi out.” Kali moaned taking out her daggers as she walked away from the bloody mess that was the shopkeeper. Funny how he instinctively didn't want her to knowwhat was behind the counter then letting her steal those leather boots in the chest. Leliana walked up next to her holding the dagger still in its sheath with concern written on her face._

_“I, for one, might agree with you on this since it seems we are racing against time and an entire village...but we need to think clearly before we go off on a full assault. This isn't a group of bandits or drunken soldiers in a bar. This is a cult with members who've lived and trained here their entire lives. We need to play it calm and clueless until we reach the church at the hill for a better chance of survival.”_

_Alistair was the first to be stunned by this clear headed woman who would usuallyonly spout about the Maker in her dreams or continually spending time with Kali._

_“So by any chance do you happen to know something about this in sister training 'how to' about stabbing a follower who didn't kneel right? Or perhaps famous Feralden stories about fashion impromptus.” Alistair couldn't help getting in a little jab earning him a wry 'be nice' grin from Kali._

_“That’s something I can explain afterward once..”_

Kali snapped out of her thoughts as the blows stopped, letting her breathe a bit easier. Her muscles were throbbing from the pain along with the bruise that was now formingalong the side of her face. She couldn't hear anything as the Corporal waved a hand in front of her eyes, trying to see if her brain wasn't addled from the small taps. “Seems we were a bit ahead of ourselves....Stand her up.”

They each grabbed an arm planting her face against the wall with her legs apart to keep her from moving. Kali couldn't understand why they would do such a thing unless they were planning to get rough with her so early. They had her head fixed in a position that she would have to risk straining her already abused muscles just to turn her neck a little to even see what was going behind her. The Corporal was pulling off her leather gloves and armor letting them sit on the table. She took her sweet time setting them in place before standing directly behind Kali feeling up her stomach.

Kali freaked out from the touch earning a painful twist of her right ear. Kali screamed out in pain as the Corporal moved her hands lower into her linen pants ripping them off before stepping back. Taking their the cue the officers let go of Kali dropping her as they moved toward the table and chair. They broke them as if they were making a fight happened in the tiny room. Cold fear bubbled in Kali's stomach as she looked over towards the Corporal being punched in the face by one of the officers not batting a lash. Gingerly testing the bruise she nodded her head as her subordinates picked up Kali again roughly by the shoulder joints. The Corporal set her face in a mock angry look to set the mood right.

“Gentlemen take this filthy prisoner back to back to her cell! I'm sure Mikael will take care of this rebellious traitor and be sure to let him get any information that is needed.”

Kali tried to push her feet into the ground to stop them from dragging her out into the hall as they planned, but that earned her face smashed into the wall. She felt her nose crack as the pain exploded and her mind shut down trying to decipher through all her running emotions. She couldn't tell left from right as they dragged her from that destroyed room down the corridors. She couldn't tell due north from southwest, but she didn't need a compass to tell her where she was heading. Just the screaming was  clue enough, along with the smell of rotting flesh as they neared her cell quarters. She felt them stop as her hearing slowly picked up a guttural voice being choked.

“Oi Mikael we got a new guest for ya.”She couldn't tell if it was the officers, or the Corporal tagging along, that was holding her up.

“Ohhh nice little present ya got for me. Tell me is she the one everyone's been talking about?”

The way he talked about her didn't make Kali's stomach settle down.

“She's only one of a pair. We failed to get the other but he has a well organized supporter that we can't touch. That’s all you need to know.”

“Pffft pecking order and all that. Doesn't matter. Just let me do my job and you'll get what ya need.”

Kali felt her weight shift as they dumped her on the ground. The floor was grimy with what felt like dried blood and piss as she tried to sit up right to gain her balance. The fat callous hand she felt going across her face said otherwise as she landed back on the floor.

“Oi now did I say ya can sit up? Bloody knife ears don't know when ta wait and be told. Still....”

The pregnant pause did little to ease her frantic mind from reeling at what was to happen next before Mikael grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in pain as his fingers dug into her roots applying pressure as she was dragged across the hallway into a room. It smelled like outside only worse as there was several dripping noises coming every where. She yelled harder as Mikael made her stand up ignoring the bruises on her legs. Tugging at her hand cuffs he attached them to a pole next to a huge barrel of water that hadn't been cleaned out in a few days. With surprising efficiency Mikael had a burlap sack on her head and his meaty hands wrapped around her neck within seconds.

“Now tell me little song bird,” His breath felt hot and sticky against her face. “did ya do it?”

Without a word he ducked her into the barrel as he finished that sentence. Kali thrashed about from surprise as the water was suddenly everywhere. For a moment she couldn't tell if she was entirely submerged in water if it wasn't for the the harsh angle of her cuffs next to the barrel. Her lungs almost caught on fire as Mikael yanked her up pulling the makeshift hoodie back letting her gulp in big waves of air.

“Again do you confess to murdering our Lovely King?”

Kali was breathing in rapidly and deep for the sweet oxygen she wanted desperately two minutes ago. “No, I didn't. He died on the battlefield against the dark spawn.”

“Sounds like a close enough confession for murder through treachery.”

“I didn't-” Kali was cut off by a blow to her stomach knocking the air out of her before the sack was pulled back on. “Now then song bird, who else was apart of this crime?”

Water rushed back around her as Kali wished she had more air in her lungs to hold out. However, Mikael applied pressure to her throat forcing her to panic further as air bubbles escaped. Kali's brain screamed in horror as her lungs sang out for release. Her mind wandered off again trying to think of something pleasant if she didn't go back up for air.

_*******_

_The battle was won as the dragon lay dead at their feet. Kali never felt so out of breathe or alive enduring a battle thanthat moment. They battled a High Dragon with only seven people and two animals and unexpectedly lived through it. It wasn't on their list of 'Craziest moments' but they had to admire that this was something only a story teller would explain as if it was an obese noble clearing out a buffet. They pulled themselves together, gathered what they could from the carcass enjoying the kill. Kali was first to gather several giant scales off the she bitch before finding a dog collar in its stomach. Something she didn't want to question before the rest took what they could before heading to the temple._

_The temple was serene and dusty as the guardian spirit gave them each a cryptic riddle and setting up a ward to let them heal before they could continue with the trials. Wynne and Morrigan were a little perturbed by the old magic inside the ward healing them at an unnatural pace, but Kali could care less as she fell asleep in what she thought was Alistair's lap after getting out of her armor._

_Waking up sometime later in the night Kali woke up to see Zevran staring down at her with a grin. Not caring for his antics of the whore variety she shuffled onto her side with her back towards him._

_“I take it you could not sleep, Warden? Having those nightmares again?”_

_“I have a name you know. Its always 'Warden this' or 'Warden that' with you.”_

_“Oh, but you make the most cutest face when you are annoyed. Certain faces that gather the attention of a certain man in our party?”_

_“I mean I'm sexy and I know it, but I doubt Sten looks at me the same way he eyes cookies. I mean the Kossith could try sweet talking chocolate chips if he could.” This earned a chortle from Zevran who scratched her head. “But don't tell him I said that.”_

_“About the man pulling off a sexy voice for cookies? No pray tell why?”_

_“No, about letting him know about chocolate cookies. He only knows about gingersnaps. Gods forbid he learns about proper sugar and butter in our desserts.”_

_“Hmmm you know that’s the first time I've ever heard you talk like that.”_

_“Like what?” Kali twitched her ear over a particular sweet spot Zevran was scratching._

_“Saying the Gods instead of the Maker since we are technically at the grave of his loved one.”_

_“You want the long answer that involves a bit of soul search, crying and deep seated secrets I'm afraid to tell anyone else making you special in some vain attempt to kiss me, don't you?”_

_“No, the short answer will do just fine since you need your beauty sleep.” Kali snorted at that remark shifting onto her backside again looking at the ceiling. “Because in all honesty the Maker can suck my imaginary hairy dick.”_

_Zevran had to hold in his laughter listening to such vulgar words come out of her mouth as if it was the most normal conversation they were having. Sadly his convulsing body was getting questionable looks from Kali staring into his face. Placing a hand on each side of his cheeks, she pulled them apart making him smile._

_“There that’s better. A nice lecherous grin. Hey!” Zevran pinched her cheeks in retaliation smiling at her with an odd look in his eye._

_“Say, have I ever told you about how my adventures as a Crow? I'm sure it would make a lovely bed time story.”_

_“Only if you promise not to feel me up in my sleep, then I'll listen.” Letting out a yawn Kali let her hands drop to form a makeshift pillow resettling herself in Zevran's lap. Not noticing he was combing her hair with his fingers lightly scratching her scalp._

_“I think I should start off with stating how I am unusually lucky on my missions to stay alive. If by prime example how I met you and am still talking to tell the tale as we speak.”_

_“Mmm-hmm.” Kali mumbled burrowing further into his fingers._

_“So I was with a group of Crows making a raid against a contender for the royal seat..”_

_*******_

“Oi who is your partner!?” Mikael screamed into her ear before throwing her onto the ground wheezing for air. The sack was still covering her head sticking to skin making it hard to breathe by the passing second. Kali tried to calm her mind from the burning sensation that was slowly building up in her lungs and head. The urge to take as much air in was overwhelming her other senses what was happening around her. She felt a something hard hit her in the ribs that caused a blossom of pain to explode along her cracked ribs. Curling into a ball she tried to refocus on something pleasant before being Mikeal dragged  her by the hair into an unpleasant smelling room.

“Stay 'ere song bird I have something for you later.”

The door creaked shut as the room became darker from the enclosed walls and the smell of something dying earlier intensified, but all of that didn't matter right now. Kali slowly reached her hands upon the hoodie pulling it off without any enthusiasm as she peered into her personal abyss. She curled into a ball to gather what little warmth she had and what little sleep she could.

The worst hasn’t happened yet as she closed her eyes from exhaustion. She didn't dream at all except feeling herself float  like she was in water. For the most part she wasn't drowning so it was pleasant this time.

“Oi wakey wakey now.” Mikael's slap jolted her awake as she ran on instinct trying to get away from her attacker. She didn't make it far as her feet were suddenly dangling from the floor. A slight strain in her shoulders also told her something was wrong. She couldn't quite place the feeling of what was wrong in this picture until Mikael entered her field of vision. Grabbing her by the chin he forced Kali to look at him before leaning close.

“Now then song bird. Care to tell me more about this partner of yours?”

Kali didn't get to speak before she heard a sudden crack then the first spike of pain whipped across her back. Her mind was screaming from the pain before the second lash came cracking down parallel from the first hit. She didn't notice there was another person in the room but the third lashing varied her fear that Mikael had help and they were only just warming up.

“I think a couple of more should be good enough to loosen her tongue.”

The pain only intensified from each lashing brought down on her back muscles and made her babble incoherently. Kali always thought she had a high threshold for pain, but she was proven wrong from the raw feeling in her throat after screaming for who knows who long. She gave up trying to count as the whipping continued until Mikael stopped his assistant for a feint noise. The noise was a murmur of a wounded animal but only Mikael moved in closer to hear. Kali couldn't pinpoint the noise but it stopped the pain as her brain began to fog up in blissful ignorance. However, before she could black out Mikael smiled in front of her grabbing her right shoulder into a painful grip before popping it out forcefully. The murmur became a loud howling noise that deafened the room as she kicked and bucked like a feral animal trying to get his hands off her. The howling stopped as Kali felt dazed with a painful throbbing headache as she was dragged back to her cell. She knew it was HER cell because the room was dark and the stench assaulted her nostrils, but Mikael only gingerly shoved her into the room. He seemed to be laughing up a storm with his partner over some sort of success but Kali couldn't care. Sleep beckoned her like a siren to temporary tend to the pain that was spread all over.

Time seemed to stand still or crawl slower than a snail, but Kali couldn't tell nor did she want to know. She didn't want to know because it meant she was still stuck in this tiny room retching into her chamber pot and curled into a ball for warmth. If she began thinking actual thoughts then that meant she was there in the room and the idea alone scared her senseless.

The walls seemed to be festering with bugs, crawling over every inch of mortar and brick in her fevered eyes. The occasional sounds of water dripping in the distance kept her occupied, each plink and plosh became her coping mechanism. She counted them for every plip and every plop that entered into the water since sheep were out of the question to count. Instead it made her a little bit bitter thinking of sheep without adding the stereotype of their gullibility, or foolish nature or being so easy to herd together, before their were cut of their wool and killed for a fat farmer. Maybe it was the possible fever talk from her infected wounds, but Kali couldn't really care enough at the moment at the proper use of sheep, pain and her situation. Sleep came when she finally closed her eyes and she began to dream of simpler things in a childhood from long past.

 ********

The keys were jingling to and fro like a spinning top around the forefingers coming closer to the door and growing louder down the hall. Kali strained from her half asleep state wondering if the noise would go away and she be left alone.

“This is the cell correct? Mikael was sure to get everything he needed to report back to the commander?” This one sounded nasally in his voice like an upper class twit without the class.

“I'm sure as the maker is absent whenever I think about Andraste. The man practically was happy he didn't have to work overtime and I can assure you that is not a mess you want to clean up behind.” This one sounded sincere in his tone that could hide a knife under its smile. No doubt Kali was awaking faster as every footstep came closer and closer to their destination with fear settling in her stomach.

“Lad's I don't know about you but this is a first we don't have to haul up a corpse and I'll be happy about seeing to our dear fellow's 'wounds' quickly and quietly.”

Kali woke up with a start not wanting to listen to the rest knowing full well what it was they were intending about her so called wounds. She was sure they wouldn't mind adding a few more that couldn't be healed with any sorta of magic. She sat up gingerly ignoring the dull pains in her back and legs from earlier and grabbed her chamber pot. She waited inside throwing down half the contents on the floor of the room letting the wafting scent spread out into the cramp room. The smell was ten times worse with its mixed contents permeating the air like a vile cocktail. Thankfully it reached her captors nostrils as they entered the door. Kali took her cue going by second nature bleeding into the shadows so they couldn't see her, but she could see them.

“Dear Maker, the smell,” Nasal opened the door gingerly, side stepping the lumps as the other two followed suit. “What was the little bitch eating to making that smell.”

“Never mind that just grab her so we can wash her up. Wait, where is she?”

A loud clank could be heard behind them as Kali locked the door with the latch quickly as possible. She didn’t bother looking back with a grin or a goofy one liner, her only concerns was escape out of this hole, away from the three men, away from Mikael, but most importantly away from this place. Kali tried to run up the stairs that led to her freedom only to be tackled by the third human from behind. In her haste she forgot he didn’t enter with the other two and was holding onto her for dear life. It was all a blur from there as she kicked, punched and scratched where she could with the little strength that was recovered. The man had her pinned well to the ground as the others soon came up to join in with 'calming the woman.

“Hold her down Navel, she's causing too much noise.”

“Screw you Franklin, you wanted to see if she had any fight in her, well here it is.” Navel pushed down on Kali's shoulder blades forcing his weight to hold her as her left cheek was digging into the floor.

“Now, now boys we can make this much easier...” The third was nameless but Kali didn't want to remember names with whatever happened after this. She needed them pissed off so in haste they only focused on killing her. Death was a much pleasant thought then the alternative. Growling at the men for even being there she suddenly became quiet as one of them grabbed her by the right ear yanking it upward. Something shined in her face as light was reflected off a sharp dagger in one of their hands. Without a word she didn't need to listen as she felt the metal dig into her pulled ear. The screams echoed off the walls turning into furious howls as her ear gave way to the blade. Navel on the other hand forced her mouth shut with a kick to her face to silence her out of irritation.

Franklin was looking down at the woman fondling her ass while Navel was playing with her ear shouting 'hello hellos' into it as an inside joke.

“Well, gentlemen forgive me for intruding.” A somewhat deep voice emitted from further down the hall.

Franklin didn't bother looking up putting all his attention into his crotch. It seemed he was getting a nice perk out of his job ripping her small clothes off thankful that Mikael didn’t damage any of the goods before they all got a taste. She couldn't stay awake at this point since nothing was boding well with her in this situation and all she could hope for was death before they grew bored with her.

At least the fade would seem nicer this time around with Durga, hopefully, waiting for her.

 ******

_Being back in Denerim with the personal court of Arl Eamon along with several personal **guards** wasn't how Kali imagine she saunter back in the city. If anything she wished to rub it in Lohgain's face along with seeing her father. Granted, only of those two wishes were made as Loghain did have the gall to bring his underlings in Eamons home. The lies spewing from him were cruel but the man was a calculating General that risked simple things to ensure victory. Somehow Kali was sure Alistair was grinning over the irony. Although, his visit wasn't as bad learning that a purge had been in place in the Alienage after she and Durga left for Ostagar._

_Kali felt listless for a few days wandering the mansion keeping herself occupied from unwell thoughts._

_Thankfully Eamon had a well supplied library on various tomes and novels to keep a community happy. Also on her lackluster skills with various themes Kali decided to a bit of imagination from a good book would help ease her tension._

_So here she is three hours later settled in a plush chair reading an enticing book about the 'War with Orlais' until good timing came into the room. A very red headed timing._

_“Alo Tabris.”_

_“Hmmm, Leliana.” Kali didn't look up still engrossed in the book._

_“I didn't know you were interested in tales of War that this country went through. If you had asked I would **have** told you the more exciting parts.”_

_“That’s really okay Leliana. I'll enjoy the keynotes later when I throw this against the wall at some point.”_

_Silence filled the air between the two as Leliana fiddled with her bow looking out into the court yard._

_“Tabris...I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things that seemed important.”_

_“Like Marjolane and your Spoony Bard ways?”_

_“No, although I''ll give you credit on the Spoony part.” Leliana pulled a chair across from Kali settling her elbows on her knees. “It's about the Alienage. How are you faring with it?”_

_Placing a marker on the page before closing it Kali sat it on a table with her eyes closed. This was a weird session of sorts where Leliana would act as an outlet for Kali since Alistair was being shown around by Eamon what would be expected of him._

_“Well, in my opinion,” Kali snorted. “If someone else had heard their entire community had been stuffed into a derelict area of the city for ages, then were locked in for a crime of one person, they'd go apeshit and have the right to revolt. But there lies the rub with this situation. My entire race are border line second class citizens that earned the ire of the common class for working jobs that barely paid and were basically doormats to the nobles. The Dalish are another issue since they were all uppity and considered REAL elves that couldn't be bothered to wipe their ass let alone save …”_

_“So are you playing Humans in general or the situation that we're in that involved your adopted sister?” Leliana took note of Kali shifting in her seat._

_“What does it matter to you? I mean its going to take years before I get used to you, Morrigan or Wynne.” Her tone wasn't bitter or sarcastic which was a vast improvement._

_“How about Sten, Zevran or Alistair? You get along well with them in less than a year.”_

_“Well, that's because their men and I used to be a tomboy as my excuse.” She was changing the subject and Leliana had no intention of being diverted._

_“But what about Alistair? You have been getting along with him better than the other two” Kali shifted a little more in her seat trying to hide her displeasure._

_“What about him? The fact he's going to be king or the fact we have this simmering sexual tension that everyone wants to know about?”_

_“Oh and here I was thinking you two were on the sly.”Kali could only chuckle as Leliana relaxed into her chair._

_“Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it was all just tension cause we're on essentially a deathtrap mission.”_

_“But if it wasn't and you meet in normal circumstances?” Leliana leaned in with bated breath from her inner story teller who just had to know, but stopped noting the grim look on Kali's face._

_“Chances are he might see me as a good fuck to add to his conquest.”_

_“...Surely given how he is, he wouldn't.” Kali waved her hand in the air for silence making Leliana feel goosebumps raise over her neck. Her entire demeanor was changing subtly to fit a high birthed woman._

_“Let me rephrase that. It's just that his infatuation is innocent on a level of being easily manipulated. I mean Alistair is going to be king and I willmost likely end up as his consort or whore on the side.”_

_“I'm sure that isn't bad since history has shown some consorts to the king are more valuable then the actually queen since they have a more open relationship.”_

_“To what exactly? Never being essentially recognized as his second wife or a safe diversion from visiting the Pearl?” Leliana quirked an eyebrow at the remark noticing her friend's tired expression. “Look I'm not saying it could be bad but...I grew up with a strong notion in my head from my mother about being with someone out of love and common sense.”_

_“From the stories I've studied that isn't a good combination, since love is passion unbridled and common sense is whats best for everyone except yourself.”_

_“Well, mother said it best. If she could choose a prince that could have all her needs met with a single wave versus spending days with a man who'd wash shit stained sheets...She'd choose the shit cleaner.”_

_Leliana sat up straight smiling at the subtle answer wondering from such a woman._

_“However I argued with her about the prince helping out with money problems versus the shit cleaner smelling like it. She laugh up a storm leaving me and...Durga with confused looks. Still I get what she is saying just don't know if I could find someone like that for me.”_

_“Your mother must be a very happy woman with her choice if you are that product of her and your father's love.”_

_“Yeah she sure was...”_

_Leliana noticed the somber tone in her voice as Kali stood up. “Sorry, this left me a little drained so I'm gonna head by the kitchen for a bit.”_

_A lie, an obvious one, but Leliana let it go as Kali walked down the hall towards Alistair's room._

_Kali made her way to the room seeing Alistair fiddle with a flower and Eamon talking with a female elf. The entire conversation soon turned into a rescue mission that required revisiting a manor she had hoped to avoid._

_As much as the armor felt weird being worn and was standard issue for the Howe guard, it couldn't have been worse leading a rescue group through the exact mansion of Arl Urien, former Arl and most likely dead in one of the many torture contraptions that layered about the walls._

_The number of victims in the cells they encountered showed how deprived this Rendon Howe was. Yet what broke her heart was finding Soris among the cells beaten and near death. Kali wasn't the least bit calm for such a scene so it was natural she free her cousin hoping he was alright and happy to see her._

_Sadly, that was proven wrong as he hurled venomous words at her for leaving him at the mercy of the guard since the city needed a scapegoat to quell the Alienage riots and she was out frolicking on an adventure. He was guided out by Leliana for safety as they continued to free Anora, but Kali couldn't concentrate at the moment. In fact, she was emotionless as Rendon spat at her during his last moments. The only thing that registered in her mind were the last words he said to her: 'It's all your fault.' But there had to be a way to make up for this transgression where everyone could be happy for her crimes without worry._

_For a moment Kali almost understood how Durga could handle such a duty as both an outsider and sister. For this moment Kali had a profound understanding for her sister that rose her respect for such sacrifice. Anora managed to escape with the others,while Cauthrien's guard took her to Fort Drakon where the real nightmare was only beginning._

_******_

“I did what I could to mend her wounds, but the blood loss was severe. I should be glad she survived the infections in her ear and back.”

Kali scrunched her face on the soft cloth on her face trying to remember when dungeons started giving  nicer items to the really tortured.

“I assure you, Wynne I cleaned what wounds I could getting her out of there, but Ser Duke, and his little female counterpart, wanted to lick clean the wounds and crunch some necks for how they hurt her. Thankfully not in that order.”

“Either way she needs rest to heal up after what they put her through, Maker help her.”

“Now, don't be thanking the Maker when it was yours truly and his dynamic doggy duo.”

Kali could almost place the voices as someone, or persons, she knew as a safety. A haven away from the dark hole and another feeling she couldn't place that involved being pinned under something heavy that left her dirty and afraid.

That quick feeling of dread came over her  like ice water forcing her awake with a growl in her throat as she leapt up from the bed, panic stricken. The pain triggered from the quick exertion caused Kali to hiss.

“Warden, stay still you haven't healed from your wounds. Zevran hold her down.”

Kali felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist to keep her still and in retaliation her elbow swung back hitting them square in the jaw.

“Don't touch me!” she hollered as Zevran tried to fasten his grip.

“Ah! Wynne a little help!”

Several barks erupted in the room followed by crashing sounds as both Wolfy and Ser Duke jumped on the bed looking at Kali with pleading eyes. His whining sounds eased her rage as she looked at her Mabari then taking note of the room noticing she wasn't in a cell that was dank or smelled of death. Instead she was in a clean room wrapped in bandaged and a soft linen shirt that was clean. Looking back at Duke made her feel secure as her hand reached out to touch him on the nose before nuzzling against his side like a baby.

“How?” She croaked ignoring the monotone in her voice.

“Shhh Uccellino, when your fully rested I'll let you know the details of your daring rescue...but for now you sleep while I go fetch your meal.”

Wynne began folding up excess bandages, and an empty lyrium bottle or two, as she tided up ignoring Ser Duke and Wolfy's insistent cuddling of Kali. “I, for one, concur with that idea. You have no clue how worried I was over you dear girl, just...don't ever do that again.”

“I'll promise not to if you can answer me this.” Kali sat on her haunches pointing to a red stain on the bed. “I thought it was suppose to disappear after the first time. Am I damaged goods now?”

Wynne looked at her with a questioning look for a minute until the meaning of her words shocked her. “Oh dear...I mean I thought it was your monthly I didn't think.” Without another word she walked up to Kali, pulling her into her lap, hugging every inch of her with brimming tears. “It's gonna be okay Warden. This won't happen again I-I”

“I made sure they paid for their lives Uccellino do not worry. Granted I am a Crow and we don't like to leave witnesses so it was win-win situation. You were avenged so no worries?”

Kali didn't answer burrowing her head further into Wynne's bosom hiding her tears only nodding in response.

Taking that as his cue to leave Zevran exited making room for Leliana, and secretly concerned Morrigan, in tow entering the room. Alistair was down the hallway fiddling with the same red rose Zevran has noticed on their travels, with a deep angry look on his face.

“Will she be okay after what happened?” He asked barely hiding the anger in his voice.

“That depends, but I believe she will be better in no time slicing darkspawn heads and throwing sticks for her-”

“I asked WILL she be okay?” Alistair's tone was final only to see Zevran drop his humorous facade for a more colder look.

“You ask me if she'll be okay being tortured for information they wanted to hear to plant Evidence against the wardens..or if she is okay for being a plaything to a group of lowly undisciplined soldiers who basically do what all shems do to a female elf left defenseless?”

Alistair stared down the hall intensely as a small whimper erupted from closed doors. “It' doesn't matter if you were there to stop it in time. Just...did you make it count?”

“Oh Alistair, of course I did, I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't...plus the Dogs beat me to the punch in making it truly hurt.”

Zevran walked away heading to the kitchen wearing a dark smile over the grisly scene playing out in his head thankful at how this bit of justice was brought by his hands. Alistair on the other hand held onto the rose in a death grip as he stared down the door thinking he should have gone with her to rescue Anora. Knowing how 'wishes' were better left to naive little boys, he shook off his fear before walking towards the room with the stride of a man.

 ******

Anora sat on the impressive coach in her current chambers drinking her tea. Like a real Queen she looked over every little aspect and detail of her surroundings ignoring the look her hand maiden was giving her. A knock on the door was sounded as Erlina hurried to usher in the guest in Question.

“I take it you were successful in rescuing the Warden from the fort?” Anora didn't look at Zevran sauntering  in as she sipped her tea.

“Yes it was successful but I had to gain additional aide from the Crow Master stationed here for easy access. That Fort did gain it's name as being impenetrable no?” Anora shook her head grinning.

“It might be impregnable now, but against an army of Darkspawn it might as well be made of sand.  As for this Master. Did he request anything in particular.”

“No, just the usual. Run a few errands to help in the Landsmeet, kill a man whose spreading rumors about Cailen and Alistair, oh and keeping me alive longer.”

Anora sat down her teacup and saucer on the coffee table wearing her Queen's mask that demanded respect despite her station.

“No matter you did a service to Feraldan by saving her and our chances of survival. Please make sure she recovers at full health once news of the Alienage reaches here. You are Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uccellino is Italian for little bird, since it Antiva is up to debate of being Spanish speaking country based on Venice. Either way I wont go into it too much.


	13. Don't call it a come back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month of Kirkwall for Hawke was her debut in the underworld...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a teaser chapter to check back on Hawke.

If Athenril knew one thing that kept her fed and waking up the next morning, it was keeping a good eye on a good business. Good Business being what goods she could get inside that met her clients needs that didn't piss off the Coterie. Good Business in buying good girls that could bring in a good price for their holes, and making sure the customer is _always_ right despite the Blooming Rose's wider arrangements. If she wasn't born a knife ear Athenril was sure she would have been raking it it as Kirkwall's number three in the underground if she had the muscle to back her up. Yet said muscle was in the ring right now  earning her keep with a right hook that looked rather vicious.

“Fuck up that Fereldan bitch!”

“Oi! Show them Two bit Kirkwallers how to take a hit!”

“Show us yer tits!!”

The crowd was just eating this woman up on stage as she wipedblood off her knuckles like it was nothing. Granted her appearance wasn't much in the looks department. After the beating she endured looking more like a maniac serial killer than the usual Rivanis that ventured here. Thankfully, her opponent was looking just as bad as her and not moving from where he collapsed. Good thing she didn't kill him or else Athenril was sure she had to lose out on tonight's winnings. Which brought a small smile on her face as she began calculating how much tonight’s fight would bring in. Then through word of mouth the combatants. Then the increased venue that would bring in new clients for the Lagoon for clients working out their frustrations over losing...or possible lust for the mangled fight.

Athenril could only smile, for once in public without sarcasm, over the bloody golden goose she owned.

*****

The referee removed his hands from the mans neck signaling that he was completed K.O'ed but not dead. Durga exhaled the breath she held in over a possible death that would have caused a riot. Instead it seemed a different riot erupted, formed of cheering and wild hollering as the bell dinged and her arm was being raised.

“It seems Gentlemen we have ourselves a daring new fighter that earned her title for today’s bout!” The announcer ignored the small boos from the losers as the crowded was eating up his words. “I present to you our rising star, Haaaaaaawke!”

Durga grimaced at the mere mention of that name stolen from a dead man, but in her current situation it became helpful as an alias for now. Looking over the crowd she noticed the gleam of pride from fellow Fereldans congratulating her in this small win. Something that they needed since they were nothing more than shit under Kirkwall's boots since landing here. Although the fact they were human and treated worse then the local Alienage gave her a small smile for the irony, but for now she needed to get her earnings from Athenril and heal up.

Walking down from the makeshift ring Durga was patted on the back from several well wishers, forming a protective circle of sorts, as she tried to reach Athenril who was talking with some City guards and Coterie. No doubt paying them off their piece for this illegal brawl. The well wishers, and angry stares, departed away to their bookies as Athenril walked over to the human.

“I have to say there Hawke, you put up quite the little dance on your first win. Damned shame about Lucky Pete over there.”

“Wasn't luck that helped him tonight.” Durga gingerly tested her shoulder and ribs for a healing session in private. “Still, I'd like to get back to bed and rest up before the next bout. If I may?”

Antheril only shook her head. “Of course, just tell Marco to give you some 'rent' and I'll meet him in Hightown.”

Nodding in response Durga took her leave following up a flight of stairs out of the arena. Through the door the smell of stale semen and sex pervaded her nostrils making the forming headache worse. One of the guards posted at the door eyed her walking through not paying any heed to the moans and screaming behind the closed doors. Moving fast, she hurried to the exist so none of the perverted pricks would mistake her for one of the 'working girls'. Last thing she needed was to piss off her employer on the first day and end up here. Thankfully, no one would dare make a pass at woman, whom looked like she escaped hair, tooth and knuckle, unless you were paying to do that to her. That and the fact her Wolf was waiting for her also helped.

Walking silently back to the hovel she was loaned was the only perk from Athenril, since she had no other place to stay. Not since Aveline was accepted into the guard during the first week.

Without the overbearing woman around, Durga felt a little lonely at having no family or friends to ease her burdens. Especially, when she was hiding her apostate status. As if feeling her unease the wolf nudged her hand growling in concern.

“Don't worry girl, I'm glad your still here with me even though you could have left me for dead in Lothering.”

The wolf huffed in indignation at the remark as if it were a chastising mom.

“Heh I must be lonely if I'm talking to you, you wolf, Mabari hybrid....I will have to come up with a name for you at some point.” Durga smiled thinking if it could roll eyes, at being considered a wolf or a hybrid, as if it weren't normal.

Upon reaching the hovel Durga looked around before knocking on the door in several quick successions before a small windowed opened up. The window closed up as the door opened and Durga rushed in before it locked.

“So I take it tonight’s fight was successful?” A shaved elven man sitting at a table twirling his dagger was looking at the ceiling in a rather bored tone.

“Yes. You can tell by my bruised nose that it made Athenril rather happy. She'd like you to give me rent and head on up to Hightown Marco.”

“Hmm then tonight's winnings were a real bonus.” He jumped out of his chair sheathing his daggers.

Walking over to a wall safe he fiddled with the tumbler while still looking at Durga petting her wolf.

“So how'd you win? Sick the dog on him or you flash those puppies for a nosebleed knockout.”

“No, I just punched him repeatedly in the face and stomach.”

“Shame cause I was hoping for the latter for a little sparing in bed later on?” He threw a small bag towards Durga who caught it easily.

“Not even if I was given a bonus. Wouldn't your wife take notice?”

“Heh I'm hoping she does. Woman is a hellcat when she's jealous with the angry sex. Cya later Hawke.”

Durga nodded hiding a grin as she walked towards the back staircase to her bedroom. Tonight was going to be a major headache since she was debating on healing her bruises, despite being in a Templar city, or do it half assed and hide in the fade. Granted just hiding from the demons was easy due to her lack of magic at her current state. Still it was uneasy when Malcolm murmured about her potential with healing wounds. Either way gaining a healthy schedule of sleep was most foremost as she began stripping down to nothing. Sleeping nude wasn't her favorite past time, except during the age of seven after it rained, but with ol' wolfy nuzzling her it was safer.

 *********

The fade was always a weird place when dreaming if you didn't do three things that gained you the wrong attention. Realize you are actually in the fade. Try to change yourself or your surroundings. Cast magic like it was normal. Learning at least one of those the hard way was a one way ticket to Abominationville or Circle Times. Still Durga could consider herself lucky her sister never ratted her out after accidentally freezing the pillow during a summer night. In fact she asked her to repeat it every night till Autumn took course.

Smiling fondly at the memory Durga let her smile slip for a second before keeping her face sad. She was back at her mother's funeral watching Father crying up a storm as Kali tried to become the strong one. Durga felt herself become somber at the scene as Valendrian set the torch. Even if it was an Andrastian custom to burn the remains, they were not given the right to bury her out in the woods or near the forest. Fear of grave robbing and animals digging up the grave was sacrilegious and realistic outcomes, but this? This was the safer option to ensure Mother's memory wouldn't be tarnished.

It would have been nice to remember this in a better light, but Durga couldn't shake the one feeling in her head that lead to these dreams.

“ _It wasn't your fault child. It was just the dirty Shemlins who murdered her who are to blame.”_

Durga turned her head to Alarith next to her holding her hand. It was meant out of comfort but she remembered him being a shoulder to cry on before they started their...

Durga stopped herself feeling that something was amiss about this moment. She shook her head trying to remember if Alarith was even at the funeral or preparing the wake for her Father.

“I know you mean well, but there is nothing we can do about except leave it in the capable hands of the City guard.”

“ _Durga....We both know they couldn't find a beaten child even if the parent was whipping them in public. You think they care for her, let alone her adopted shem child?”_

 _“_ Alarith I think your reading too much into thi-”

“ _Or maybe your just ashamed you couldn't save her with a well placed fireball?”_

Durga ripped her hand away from his like it was a burning flame, only to realize this phantom Alarith was literally burning up turning to her with insane eyes.

“ _Why did you choose to hide your gifts and make them pay for hurting her and humiliating you? You could have made them all pay for their crimes! Make them pay in-”_

Before it could finish Durga let loose a mind blast to hindered the beast before kicking it in the one spot it _wasn't_ inflamed. Thankful that it still had a male anatomy, Durga run away from the mock funeral ignoring how much terror was coursing through her. Fear was good in this situation, as much as it was bad, but it was feeding her adrenaline  pumping into her legs as she dodged between buildings and alleys. A roar behind her echoed as if it was at her ears as she scaled up a wall.

“ _Foolish child, you dare run from ME when I could have given you what you seek! I can give you everything that is to be taken and I shall take everything that you will give me!”_

Durga tried to ignore the threat knowing it would only slow her down making her easy prey. But this was the fade, a place where spirits and demons inhabited and fools like her traipsed through. If she could only remember her rules concerning this chase, they would cast aside knowing she had to play out this little dream or kill her foe.

Thankfully whatever it was chasing her seemed to have gotten into a territory fight with another demon.

“ _Back away from her, you ravenous whelp, or taste my blade that shall hindered thee in twine!”_

If the Maker had shown up himself, Durga would of kissed him/her/it for this miracle, only to later slap it/him/she for making her life worse. Still it was better to think of beggars not being choosy as she ran into what looked like a hedged garden.

Catching her breathe as the fighting echoed into the distance Durga relaxed, in flowers she didn't recognized, trying to ease her mind. If she was lucky she could wake up to Wolf waking her up or find herself being bounded by Templars toward the Gallows. Shuddering a bit at the thought she opened her eyes staring at the tea party taking place by a young women, and two gentlemen callers trying to woo her, on a flowered bench. It must have been a nice dream to have thinking if this was how most nobility passed their time.

Closing her eyes Durga decided it was nice to soak in the sun until she heard a lilting moan. Opening one eye, mostly due to human curiosity at the noise, the young woman in general was kissing one of the men as the other was under her dress certainly not checking her health. Knowing this scene would be forever burned into her mind, Durga silently tried to leave not wanting to be an unwilling viewer in someone else's fantasy. Moving back further into the hedge a light laughter echoed making Durga stop.

“I'm sorry but if I had known you weren't here to watched I would have stopped. I thought you were that fellow from the Gallows for his nightly visit.”

Durga turned around to notice the young woman standing up letting her two suitors vanish in smoke. Durga was left flabbergasted witnessing an apostate in Noble's clothing doing such a trick.

“Oh come now I'm not going to bite you, but judging at the commotion earlier you did ruffle some feathers with the neighborhood. Then again that only happens when its your first....odd.” The girl stopped looking down at Durga, letting her bosom protrude, as she knelled. “You look awfully familiar yet I cant place where. Hmm, is this your first time in the fade?”

“.......are all demons this inquisitive?”

“A demon? Heavens no. I worked hard to keep this figure and my powers in secret to get here. But a demon? Tsk tsk.” The young woman was rather sarcastic in her reply but it hid a bit of humor not aimed at Durga.

“Come now Darling we can talk this over some tea, minus the extra 'sweets' while you tell me all about yourself.”

“I don't think that be necessary since I don't know how I got here, which I am sorry for intruding.”

Durga was taken by the hand towards the bench taking a seat with a strange gusto.

“It's forgiven dear. I was already dying for some real company that weren't curious young lads. Oh where are my manners. My name,” The girl gave a flourished gesture of her hand for dramatic effect. “Is Bethany Amell and the most sought out Débutante in Kirkwall. And you are?”

Durga felt a little homely in her getup compared to Bethany's attire creamy white skin adorned in her lavender silk dress and plunging neckline. It made Durga feel like an old dirty spinster for a few moments, but was quickly cast aside remembering herself.

“My name is...Durga. Durga Tabris from Denerim, now currently refugee in your city and novice fade walker I suppose..”

Bethany smiled at her, a genuine smile that didn't hide daggers reserved for Flora Harimann or one of Dulci's horrid girls. She was actually interested in this Mage woman, who could have been her older sister, venture through the fade without being posessed.

“Tea first darling because I have so much to ask about Denerim and teach you about the fade.”

“Teach me?” Durga asked trying not to choke on her tea.

“Of course you silly woman. How else are we going to have these little chats in the future?”


	14. Alienage home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alienage has been purged leaving its resident trapped inside with sickness and riots. Cyrion has been taken by the visiting Tevinters due to a mysterious plague infecting the residents.

Cyrion didn't usuallymix prayer to a higher being and wishful thinking whenever he, or anyone for that matter, were in trouble. Sometimes he would remember the time he prayed to the lost Creators when Adaia had a rough delivery with Kali. Sometimes he would wish the Arl was too inebriated to notice the missing fruit he stole to take home for Adaia and the girls.

“On your feet knife ear or else you wanna see me really mad?”

However, in moments like these Cyrion was fervently praying for any divine intervention.

It was something he never thought would happen in this city, in this kingdom, in this Blighted country, yet it had.

After his girls left, things were quiet in the Alienage. It was never a murder or an organized robbery gone horrible. It was a kidnapping and rape of their women by a powerful man whom the guard wouldn't give two shit coppers if he did this to _human_ women. But no, it seems the Maker seemed to love casting disaster to the Elves at every corner.

Soris was taken from his apartment as the accused murderer after Duncan left. Cyrion was sure someone from the Alienage gave information for the reward and most likely spent it overnight drinking. It was wrong to think of his friends and neighbors in such a way, but Cyrion always knew they never did like him or Adaia much. From working in the Arl's, to adopting Durga and holding that expensive wedding for Kali, Cyrion looked like the most well off elf in the Alienage for flaunting such joy. In a way he should have been expecting the bitterness, but his thoughts were cut short as a heavy boot came across his back forcing him to the ground.

The guard, no, the slaver was rounding them all up out of the make shift hospital and through the back entrance. It seemed they were transporting them to new quarters through the apartments. Coughing up a bit of bloody phlegm, Cyrion looked around at the changes in their beautiful Alienage. The houses were trashed after the riots, leaving some too broken to even fix. Some people littered through the streets from the sickness most likely came from the water supply. Still Cyrion kept his head down ignoring any semblance of his old life trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

The group formed a line walking towards a narrow staircase that held their cages down in the holding area. A mage of sorts was talking with an elf, who looked armed to the teeth, over a possible deal. Before Cyrion couldn't get a better look, he was shoved into his cell, hitting the bars face first. Rolling onto his back he tried to alleviate the pain only to hit another set of bars. The pain in his head and back were rising as he laid on his back with the other fifteen people thrown in until a pair of soft hands pushed him up.

“Careful now lad. Don't want your wounds to get any worse.” The voice was weary and old trying to ease him and the others.

“I don't think it will get any better at this rate...Hahren?” Cyrion looked behind him to see Valendrian, with a huge black eye, smiling warmly at him.

“When you get to be my age sometimes it doesn't seem that bad.”

Cyrion relaxed against the bar's resting on the cold steel. “Well how much worse can it be if we're being gathered like cattle to be sold? In a free city of all places!”

“Cyrion it's just how...”

“How the hell can the Queen let something like this slide by? Why aren't the guard doing something about this blighted travesty!”

“Cyrion lower your voice.” Valendrian motioned to a guard that had pulled a random female out of the cages before disappearing to a closed room. “If you would look around and take care to notice the simplest of answers, its this. They do not give a shit about us.”

“Hahren...I just...I just can't believe something like this could happen. It's surreal to even experience this at all. I don't know whether to get mad or go numb.”

Cyrion let his head hang, ignoring the screaming from the other side of the room, the silent crying of children holding onto each other and the laughter echoing down the stairs.

“If it were me my boy, I would go with madness as the best answer and the best choice to endure this reality.”

“I think might agree and I might join you Hahren.”

~~~

It was a solid month after Cyrion was brought to the cells before he saw daylight. He was left behind after seeing so many of his friends leave him. They came for Hahren first, since he was their form of leadership and what better way to break a group then to see their Hahren beaten like a dog for the first shipment of slaves. Granted for every whip and fist mark, the old man put up quite a front. Something to say that a man as gentle as Valendrian held a malevolent side goading his attackers on. So much taunting that one guard kicked too hard breaking his arm. The ring leader was upset for breaking such valuable 'property' to be sold, yet it upped his chances of never being bought.

However, the slavers learned an easier way to break their captures and ensure maximized profits. Cyrion looked on as they tortured the families that were brought together. He closed his eyes to block out what he saw, knowing it was beyond wrong to do this towards children, husbands and wives. Even more so the wailing was something he couldn't claw from his head even if he tried. This went on for a few days before they stopped, then went on to their next targets.

The women were expected to have the worse.

No matter how Cyrion would spin it, the women were especially victimized before they were shipped. Didn't matter how old or young they were, those girls would forever be scarred by the cruelty these animals inflicted upon them. For a brief moment Cyrion almost envisioned the women in his life succumbed to such deeds, but cast that out, knowing that they were safe.

Better they be dead and far away from the living than to go through this.

Better it they stay beyond the fade then watch another man's hands touch them.

Better it happen to someone else and not his girls or his wife. Never them.

~~~~

It was days before the weeping, that once sounded like a roaring ocean, was only silent buzzing in his ears. The cages were getting more bare as the days passed as each new group was sent to the ships broken, battered and dead inside. Cyrion was sure he was half way there without the aide of the slavers if the Maker wasn't such a cruel thing.

Yes, the maker was more a thing than a god at this moment. Only helping the nobles gain more than they really need. Only helping the humans in their dire prayers when it so thought it well.

Never the poor who were trampled on given jobs that would break their spirits just to feed themselves. Never the elves who were stripped of culture that spanned Thedas, two homelands and dignity.

Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never.

~~~~~

Cyrion could barely open his eyes with what little energy he had. The guards were in full gear running about making a noise more suited for buyers at the market, or future buyers that would mock and stare at him on the block. Didn't matter now. Just that they were making noises and shouts over someone or something coming closer. Maybe it was the darkspawn that finally attacked. The door burst open as the Mage in chargewas talking to whoever entered. Perhaps it was a rival gang or the city guard, for once, actually doing their job. Didn't matter to Cyrion as sleep lulled him back.

It was peaceful too for a few moments in that short span between falling asleep and staying awake. It was like eternity where nothing mattered for him, until his cell was opened and he felt hands on his face.

Cyrion chose not to move knowing just what that would entail for him, until the hands moved with such tenderness. He couldn't understand the care or softness in their ministrations until they started to stroke his hair lightly. Something wet fell on his face forcing him to open his eyes at what they were allowing him to drink.

“Daddy? What did they do to you?”

Cyrion couldn't place the voice thinking it was a trick an decided to let his sight answer for him. He looked up into a familiar face he would of known anywhere, but there was something off about it...her. She was missing an ear that looked deformed, or half torn off, with a single long scar marked across her face. It didn't match with his memory of a face that was whole, flawless and happy. Moving his hand up to feel the person he let his fingers map the skin as years of memories came flooding in over flashes of skinned knees, lullabies, birthdays and bedtimes of long past.

“...How's my little girl doing?”

He blacked out before watching her smile like it was the morning sun.

It was hard for Kali to drag her father back into their house without being chastised by Zevran, who was still making passes, quiet Sten and a concerned Wynne as they put Cyrion in his bed. Kali only looked on with open fatigue **,** watching Wynne heal up her father of his wounds. Granted she wasn't in top shape herself, but when she heard of what Loghain allowed to happen in the Alienage, Kali had never felt such anger boil in her blood.

“Your uncle has been severely dehydrated for a good day or two. Thankfully it hasn't reached fatal levels, but he needs bed rest and liquids more than ever.” Wynne addressed Shianni who was sitting at the table with temple formed hands.

“I don't know how to thank you enough, but I'm sure to manage some coin to help him in his rest.”

“No child that won't be necessary. I'll be staying here for him and the others we managed to save. It be better if I made a couple rounds around the area checking for any lingering sickness before-”

“Oh shut it with your 'I'm so helpful' attitude.” Soris growled leaning against the furthest wall.

“I'm pardoned?”

“Yes you are...if it wasn't for you damned shems this wouldn't of happened in the first place, but nooo. No one would give a right busted ballsack unless it involved dipping into the chantry's funds or better yet.”

“Shut up Soris...” Kali stood up walking towards the door, not looking at anyone or at Soris, barely containg his anger.

“Going to run away like usual and let us take the consequences again?” He snorted glaring knives into her back.

Shianni balled her fist looking at him with indignation written across her face, at the gall her cousin pulled. Before she could moved Kali gave her reply

“Going to bitch about life not being fair, doing nothing, while others actually try to be responsible?” Silence filled the room as Kali opened the door. “That’s what I thought”.

Walking outside, ignoring the shouts coming from the house, Kali headed towards the battered vhenadahl tree. Noting that no one had cleaned up the branches, or swept up the leaves, brought out a cold feeling knowing that something big changed. Looking across from the tree was the landing she hadn't set foot on in six months. It felt odd being a spectator instead of a bride being cooed and celebrated over.

“Come now Warden, you look absolutely sad with that face of yours?”

Kali should of known Zevran would follow her. After the rescue from the Fort, he's been around her like a secret guard watching over her from simple moods to health. Granted Kali knew it was just for show as they came across the last tie to his life as Crow, killing Taliesen, and freeing Zevran from any loose ends.

“Well you can say this area...has some significance for me.”

“You could tell me if only to remove that improper frown on your face. Wrinkles would only mar your beauty.”

“......I was going to be married before they took me away.”

“Excuse me?” Zevran looked her over as Kali's face looked off into the distance not noticing him.

“The Arl's son...he came for his thinking it was his right, for Gods know what, kidnapped all the young woman and raped Shianni. I mean it could have been worse, but my sister, Soris and...Nelaros were trying to rescue us.” Kali didn't notice the sad smile form on her face as Zevran looked on with curiosity.

“If you weren't here talking with me, then we can say it was a success and this Arl's boy got his justice, correct?”

“Not really. Nelaros was my fiancée and died trying to save me.” Her fingers went to the ring that stayed on her finger, rubbing it with sad affection. “He's part of the reason why I'm still alive.”

“I'm so sorry...I don't know what to say uccelllino.” He moved in to wrap his arm around her for comfort.

“Then don't....If your not here to ass kiss you can leave. Your ties are all taken care of leaving me in debt with the crows. So why are you still here?”

Zevran didn't answer as he set his face in a neutral tone looking at Kali. “Correct. My past is severed  from the Crows, save for Master Ignacio, and I have all the time I need to enjoy being alive. But you question why I am still here Warden?”

“A straight answer would do, not the bullshit you string along to others.” Kali looked at him trying to ignore him looking at her scars that had forever changed her.

“Your a woman and an elf that has been through so much and yet gains loyalty in others and respect from her peers and beyond. To see you die would be an utter waste to the shits that think less of you and couldn't amount to 1/100 of your skill or strength. If anything, I believe you would have been a Master Crow or Queen in another lifetime.”

“But for now?”

“Yes,” He stood in front of her forcing her line of vision to look up into his eyes. “You are someone that will be important for everyone to end this blight. That is why I stay.”

Kali blinked twice before moving around him back towards the house before stopping a few feet away. She found it funny that a pep talk from Zevran, of all her current companions, would turn into a covert tongue lashing

“Well, If I'm going to need a shadow, I'll need you to watch my back closely.”

“Was that an order or a proposition Warden?” Zevran raised an eyebrow holding back a lewd smile.

“It's however you want to interpret it. So c'mon...I like to say my good byes again before we bring the evidence back to Eamon.”

Zevran fell in line behind Kali taking note the slight limp in her steps. She was healing abnormally fast for any person that would have been put through torture, akin to a Crow initiation; however Zevran kept his mind alert on future therapy to ease back into training.

~~~

The goodbyes were tearful at best as Kali hugged her father with adeath grip before letting go. Cyrion on the other hand pulled her in for another hug as reassurance this wasn't a dream. Shianni gave her cousin kisses on the cheek while trying to remain aloof from the tears spilling down here face, while Soris gave her the silent treatment.

~~~~

The trek back to the manor was short and quick as they gathered what evidence they could for the Landsmeet tomorrow. Leaving almost all of them awake and restless over the coming morning. Sten was meditating in his room with Leliana playing a lute. Wynne was off in her shared room with Morrigan playing chess, since both did not want to make small talk of any kind.

Zevran was most likely out whoring as his stress relief, leaving Kali and Alistair in the library. One avoiding the other who was seeking.

Kali's trust in Alistair slowly went back to suspicious after confessing his feelings for her thinking there was some ulterior motive. Alistair on the other hand was fidgeting in his seat eying Kali like a predator which caused shivers to run up her spine. From fear or excitement she could not tell, but it was to be short lived. Until Alistair moved behind her.

“Listen we need to talk. I just want you to know I meant what I said last time we talked and it wasn't just based on anger or being possessive over your injuries.”

Kali did not respond looking out the window trying not to imagine the last time he was this close. Or remembering the foul shadow that lurched over her back in that hole.

“If things in the Landsmeet do not go well or I am made King...I just want you to know I will still have you at my side.” Alistair moved closer wrapping his arms around her, surprisingly, sturdy frame breathing in the scent of her hair.

“I care not if you were noble, elf, poor or mage. I love you, just like I will learn to love serving as king.”

Kali erupted into a harsh laugh that Alistair mistook for a happy response, burrowing his nose further into her scalp.

“So...if a riot was to break out over your knife ear consort, would you quell the safety of the masses doing what needs to be done? Or will you let your kingdom crumble because you have a thing for elven pussy.”

Alistair stood back in anger turning Kali around to face him. “Do I look like those idiots who do this because it gives them a thrill! Do I want to be a monarch that just hounds after women leaving bastards around? Do I-”

“Act like your father or Cailen?”

Silence hung in the air as those dreaded words echoed in his ears giving breathe to the doubt that began eating away from him. Kali looked on noticing the change in his features looking genuinely hurt at her saying that, but it had to be done for tomorrow.

“No, you aren't like them, but how can I be around you and not see their actions reflected with us. Your of royal blood who has every right to sow his oats, because hey that’s what kings do. While I'm just an elf whose suppose to lay back and take it, or let you, to gain personal favors to hold sway in politics. Your underlings will always see it as that, because no matter how you paint it, that's how our relationship will be.”

“You can't possibly mean that. You think I let them sway me that easily based on lust? I don't lust after you, I love you.”

“Will your love save us from the blight?” Kali eased herself out of his grip to walk around him, not letting her face betray her words. “Because once your king we're down to one Warden who can stop it and has to make sure this country is still working for you to rule...that’s something even you can't fight.”

Alistair stopped, letting her words sink in as if they werea surprise punch. He hadn't thought deeply on the matter of what would happen _after_ the blight, nor if they would survive, let alone live through a skirmish with darkspawn forces pulling a raid on them. All he currently thought up to this point was making sure she stay by his side, regardless of her wishes, or anyone else's'.

Kali ignored his internal struggle reaching into her pocket and placing a small object in Alistair's hands.

“This isn't something I do out of cruelty Alistair. It's want needs to be done for everyone.”

Alistair didn't look toward Kali as she walked away. Part of him was reeling in anger from her words both stinging and lashing at him. He wanted to shout at her for being callous and uncaring, for breaking his heart over something he could overturn in a month or two. If anything he couldn't understand how she could do somethingthat hurt her as well. Looking down in his hand was a small medallion that looked pieced together. Upon closer inspection it was his mother's gift he smashed as a child only to realize too late the implications of the gift's true meaning.

Looking back towards the empty doorway Alistair felt a bitter smile on his face before retiring to his room.

The following morning was a slight nightmare on its own with the unexpected outcome of the Landsmeet.  All the nobles were' in their favor, their evidence was beyond damning, and with Anora's support, for their secret deal, she admitted worry and truth in her father's mechanizations. It should have gone well, but instead Sten was fighting on her behalf against a man that even the Qunari had great respect in combat. So here they were, Loghain conceding defeat with Sten's sword at his neck, looking mighty proud his Asala was at his side. Thing could have went well until Riordan mentioned a fitting punishment to be had. Now Kali was stewing back in Eamon's estate packing up for the next batch of treaties hoping to leave as soon as possible. She never noticed Anora enter the room standing with regal calm.

“I don't know what to say in this moment, but thanks for your courage in letting my Father join your ranks and lett-”

“Anora can we cut the pleasantries and talk brass tacts about what you REALLY want to say?” Kali sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Anora clasped her hands at her front letting a small grin form on her face.

“I have to say Warden I am glad you weren't a simpering toady, but I am thankful you helped us solve this problem faster. Now you will have a kingdom backing on your trips, instead of impeding them, and managed to give Feralden a King and a misguided hero redemption.”

Kali turned around staring at Anora, not with distaste or anger, but with a curious inquiry. “You know I was hoping he died during the ritual,but I figured it give the idiots more rumors to spread out.”

“I take it you are talking about the rumors that I am of common blood sitting on the throne without a proper heir?” Anora felt her brow crinkle at the slight irritation that using her status was something only the Orlesians would do, not superstitious countrymen.

“Something like that, but I could care less since its just rumors and bullshit on account of your vagina in power.”

Anora raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. “I assure you it is not something one brings up without either as insult or inquiry.”

“Well, if you already heard about my little 'inquiry, if you will, concerning Alistair....I don't have the right to judge you.”

Anora looked on at Kali noting the one single scare that whipped across her face and the missing ear hidden in her hair. She knew their conversation wasn't one that would be considered a normal conversation, but it was something they worked out that lead them to this point.

“I originally came here to let you know your boons, that we spoke of earlier...are being secretly attended to come about should you, or should you not, survive this war.”

Kali hardened her face looking into Anora's eyes acknowledging this secret deal. Giving a small curt nod she lifted her pack over her shoulders testing the weight. It was solid and real, reminding her what needed to be done before and after this regal mess explode in their faces.

“Good then your highness. I take it, my leave should commence so I can reacquaint your father with the pecking order in the Wardens?”

“Yes, you go do that. Oh and warden, please do be careful.”

“In what?”

“In surviving....if I am having a hard time just governing Denerim I can imagine how muchharder it will be for you to gain respect in gaining allies.”

Kali gave a feral grin at the insult, respectable as it was, concerning her race gathering the others to help. Speaking with Anora opened a lot of doors into why she didn't like this woman, but they were filled with begrudged respect in how she worked and weilded her power. Alistair could learn a thing or two from her since his blood shouldn't be the only thing that let others obey him.

Oh, if anything this would be a great challenge in deciding what would was to come later. The Dalish looking at her like an inbred cousin? Or the Dwarves noting the lack of a beard. Either way should things go back, she luckil **y** had her secret weapon in sealing deals for this.

And in seal she thought, murder.

Murder as in crow.

Crow as in lively little lecher who was openly ogling her ass in the hallway, acting as her personal shadow for this endeavor.

Kali couldn't tell, but she knew she had to make a quick stop to say a proper goodbye to her father. He would need to know about Durga sooner or later.


	15. D&D 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team spilts up into two groups to cover more ground and contact their allies needed to fight the Darkspawn.

The rocky trail to Orzamar was as hard on the boot soles. Fitting, since the Dwarves who lived in the city were equally the Dwarves who lived in the city. Loghain, for one, did not think he would be heading back into the Deep roads as a Grey Warden, when by all rights he should be dead for treason. His traveling companions were talking amongst themselves ignoring him like he was an fly buzzing around their ears. However, even with a contingent of soldiers and 3 important diplomats, did not falter Loghain's sense of pride being the 'greenhorn'. Thankfully, his pride wasn't wounded taking orders his superior for this treaty with the Dwarves.

However, Loghain secretly wished it was the Orlesian Warden he was taking orders from.

The gates of the Kingdom were a testament of structural beauty that could take an outside siege on its doors. Just by looking at them Loghain surmised it would take half a year before anyone could even find a way to breach the first layer. Then again, the Darkspawn did a better job at almost wiping out the Dwarves. Stopping in his tracks, Loghain surveyed the merchants milling about, noting how strange that they weren't trading their wares or looking pleased at the moment.

"Sorry, Human stranger. We are not allowing any visitors at this moment." Loghain looked forward as one of the soldiers was engaged with the guard.

"I have it by order of Queen Anora, and future King Alistair, that we are to requisition your aide from the Darkspawn ravaging our lands." Leliana proclaimed followed suit by Wynne, giving off an air of dignity. Sadly, the guard wasn't impressed by the two.

"I would be blind not to notice a Blight underway since we heard news of the last Fereldan Grey Wardens were killed in the last clash. But, no that is not why we are barring passage."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance to move this along?" Loghain explained walking forward past his female counterparts letting the guard look over him , again unimpressed, by his grim look and size. "I am Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, former councilor to the crown and newly appointed Grey Warden. I come bearing treaties that require your aid."

A warbled sound came from behind, letting Loghain pinch his nose in irritation. "My apologies. My ranking officer comes bearing these treaties."

Moving to the side Loghain tried to maintain his composure as Ser Duke trotted up wearing a woolly cape attached with a cylinder tube at its neck. Turning its head to the side Duke looked up at the Dwarven guard sitting on its rear haunches, trying to look important as the guard narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"...Please tell me that mutt of yours is either a Mage in disguise or a really elaborate joke," the guard said slowly bringing his palm to his forehead.

"I only wish that this wasn't a joke at my expense; however, we have business to discuss." A woof interrupted as Duke stood up trying to look regal.

"...Sorry Serah Duke." Loghain replied trying to remain ever the professional ignoring the disbelief face on the guard's face.

* * *

If the Dalish were considered the true elves and distrusting of all interlopers entering their camps, then Kali considered somewhere in that description was an ass filled with a large stick. They're hunters were stationed along the path keeping a close eye on their entourage. More so they were keeping a close eye on Morrigan and wolf who felt more at home in the forest and wilds under their feet. Even Sten and Zevran were more at ease walking in all of nature's splendor.  
Only Kali seemed the odd one out feeling insecure that there wasn't a nearby building to properly bath in or maintain the new dragon-skin armor that Wade made for her. It did look spiffy on her, and brought up her mood a bit, despite the fact the Dalish were looking at her like shit beneath their boots.

"Halt there, trespassers. What's your business with our clan that needs a bunch of flat ears to take lead."

Kali could just feel the love emitting from the sour man. Which Zevran took cue to answer in her stead.

"My dear man, my fellow companions and I are escorting a Grey Warden to your humble abode. In fact we are here to ask of your assistance for the blight that will most likely ravage your lands and along with all the dead shemlins."

The guard looked over Zevran as his partner aimed her arrow at Sten giving him the evil eye. "We don't take kindly to strangers unless they speak with the Hahren. Either way your giant leader will learn to wait for help until we are done with our main problem."

"I would have you know that I am no leader of this group. That would distract me of my mission to the Qun." Sten growled towards the guard not taking lightly the disrespect given towards them. "Also the Grey Warden you want to speak with is her."

Kali moved forward noticing the evil eye being given at an intense level. "So...the flat ear leads you all in this crisis? What happened to your ear _sister_? Tried to hard to emulate the dog lords in your hovel."

"No, I lost it between a game of "Go Fuck Yourself' with your mother and a bear."

"Of all the-!" Kali bared her dagger in a defensive position deflecting an arrow that shout towards her just as Zevran tripped the Dalish guard, putting him into a submission hold, before he could draw out his sword.

"I would say we should play nice, but you did made the first move on my lovely commander. Sadly here we are with nary a smile on your face."

"Zevran." Kali's tone took on the role of a cold commander reprimanding her subordinate.

'My loyal Crow is right and there be no further violence on both parties. Care to take us to your leader?"

The elf slitted his eyes with utmost hate towards Kali who didn't flinch as he stood up. Turning around he signaled to the others, who lowered their weapons, leading them on towards the main camp. Morrigan walked up, opposite of Sten, next to Kali.

"I take it your a natural leader in these situations?" Morrigan asked with that hidden grin.

"Thankfully, he wasn't dumb and tried to fight us risking the others." Kali murmured keeping a close eye on said 'idiot'.

"True Kadash, but it remains to change that you are just compensating your new role as very confused woman."

"...No more cookies for you Sten."

* * *

Loghain wasn't at all surprised at the Dwarven attitude concerning politics. Nor would he lie about feeling the need to take a Battle Axe to an opposing regent, who might happen to hail from Orlais, and cave his head in in front of an audience. Granted that would cause various implications on his sanity, anger issues and act of war on the two countries should it ever happen. But thankfully he wasn't about to head to war over an idiot son in laws notion of political marriage to the Empress. Instead he was among people who were so deep in tradition it was stagnant and worrisome.

Here were the craftsmen that harvested the Lyrium from the earth, for trade with the chantry, and noble fighters that lived with the Darkspawn breathing down their necks...fighting over who wears the crown.

If it wasn't for the treaties and Wynne's soothing nature, Loghain would of taken the nearest Aeduecan/Harrowmont clansmen and jumped into the lava.

Still he needed their help and if doing their dirty work, to make one a king, would gain allies faster then so be it. Loghain was used to such dirty tricks, being an formed regicide, involved in politics but something in him made him question his past actions being mirrored in his current actions.

It left a somewhat unsettling feeling on the fringes of his mind.

Especially since his lungs were being burning fighting these headache battles in their Proving, moving, whatever they were called. It seemed to sate the crowd's blood lust for a Human and dwarf, of house Harrowmont, killing in the form of a sport. For Loghain it was the best medicine for his impending headache.

Yet said headache wasn't disappearing thanks to their task of ridding the criminal element in the city. This would only spell disaster for the power structure this kingdom had already. Then again Loghain was only here to gain allies. Let the locals deal their rules and justice.

* * *

Morrigan looked at the barrier with general distaste as they ventured back their original path. It seems not only is there a werewolf curse outbreak affecting the Dalish here, but there was old magic working against them in trying to break it and talking Werewolves when they should rightfully be mindless. She was not one to be played a fool for someone else's magic dirty work. Unless it usually involved cleaning up mother's messes.

Funny how she thought of her mother at the most uncanny times. This being the eccentric Blood Mage in the forest. Yes, Morrigan was no fool when Blood magic was in use, but the man was clearly powerful despite his madness and somehow partly the reason they they couldn't advance forward. For once Morrigan wasn't mad to kill another mage that was out of the chantry's hold.

Something she wouldn't say aloud to the Warden's. Especially not that.

So instead she spent her time bargaining with the crazy hedge mage over what invaluable item would be used as a chamberpot all in exchange for an acorn. Morrigan could just feel the irony somewhere in this trade.

At least Sten was being observant of their surroundings taking note of any possible ambushes unlike the flirty Antivan Crow. Said Antivan who was watching their illustrious leader's backside with...nary a leery stare in his eyes.

This lifted Morrigan's bad mood into the realm of curiosity of what could change this man's personality so much...if not for the woman in front of them. It wasn't like the Warden was stringing the man along, not like with Alistair and how badly that ended.

No. This was something completely different that she had on the tip of her tongue and disappeared like a shadow. Perhaps those two could be of some proper use to Morrigan's end goals. For now she focused on keeping them alive as they ventured deep into the ruins to learn more about the old magic inside.

* * *

Wynne never was one for mincing words when it came to telling the truth, but her time with Loghain was of mixed feelings. Here was a man who caused them, the Wardens, trouble over issues with a King who wanted to play hero and not for other reasons. Said reasons involving the future of Fereldan in Orlesian hands and casting aside Anora.

Wynne had to smile at that, knowing no matter how much of an Ogre Loghain presented himself, he was still a loyal countryman and father to ensure those never happened. She just wished he found another way of showing it without having guards out on the hunt for them.

Yet finding out about the letters between Cailen and Celene were something she didn't want to know when they revisited Ostagar.

Wynne felt a twinge of anger and sadness witnessing the current camp, with the main cause of defeat looking at the remains with buyer's remorse and killing the remaining Darkspawn.  
Still it was good to know Loghain was only human, giving Cailen a funeral, and redeeming himself through this little act. Even more so seeing Loghain now spewing his rage at Harrowmont for the casteless after the killing of Jarvia.

Right now their mission was becoming over complicated as the Dwarven houses argued the role of king and Harrowmont wasn't talking to them. It seemed with the death of Jarvia and the false evidence, all his eggs were in one basket. Loghain chose at that moment to disappear either to stew or calculate their future war assets for the Blight.

Things couldn't seem to get any worse than they were at the moment...until Loghain marched into their guest room, followed by Ser Duke, who happened to be trotting in an authoritative manner.

"I take it you have some good news for our predicament?" She looked up at him stretching her tired bones.

"None that isn't going to be pleasant...we need Warden Tabris. It seems we need to venture into the Deep roads for someone that will shut them up."

"Well, by all means I take it you have a means to reach her, and actually find her, come back and..."

A small woof sounded as Duke moved his legs in place, like a runner warming up, looking at Wynne with a doggy grin.

"I would give credit to the Mabari, but I would like to save my pride and say it was mine." Loghain deadpanned trying to think positive of the situation as Wynne knelt down rubbing Duke's stomach

"Good boy."

* * *

If tension had a physical nature that could be touched by anyone, Zevran swore he could cut it in the open air just being near Warden Tabris. The woman was making no secret that she was fuming at how they were played as fools at a curse gone wrong, only to make it right after beating an inch out of Zatharian's life. Whatever calm mood Tabris had for herself was lifting by the second replaced by irritated anger.

Zevran wasn't new to the quick tempers, certain sadistic members of the crows displayed, but it was disheartening to see his fiery Warden become pigheaded. Even more so by the fact she wanted to be addressed by her family name only from here on out. Something Zevran wasn't going to pick up soon since his little bird was squawking up a storm.

"Well Morrigan if you wanted an army of Werewolves why don't you look into the god damn spell to break _after_ we end the blight. Cause I'm sure we really need a gaggle of them roaming around after we're done."

"You don't need to pull the biting sarcasm on me just because it was a merit-able idea." Morrigan stated rolling her eyes at the young woman's sardonic mood.

"Well how's this for a merit-able idea, you can choke on the fattest piece of my elven cock when the Dalish grant me status of High lord." Tabris groused before heading over to Varathorn for last minute supplies with Wolfy following behind her.

Zevran stood by the side lines watching his little bird storm off, with special attention to her hunched backside, before walking up to Morrigan. "Well that was new, wasn't it?"

"If anything tis nothing more than stress she's exhibiting. Something that just needs to be aired out with her current mood before we tackle our next objective. Especially one I would like to bring to her attention should she not scream at me like a harpy."

This earned a small grin to form on Zevran's face. "So say if she were beyond relaxed?"

"Saying she could reach that level without ripping our heads off."

"Hmm, well I always did love a challenge. I'll have her smiling before dawn."

Zevran skulked into the shadows to find Tabris leaving Morrigan smiling, like a cat with the cream look, as Sten walked up with a bag of cookies.

"You are going to have to share with the group at some point."

"And you Baas are as tricky as a crow. Kadan will not approve of what you put into his head."

"Oh posh, if anything I'm just nudging those two along faster."

Sten didn't respond at all only holding in a sigh watching Zevran trying to rub his hands on Tabris's backside.

The ensuing slap could be heard across the Brecillian forest.

* * *

"So care to tell me why I crossed a freezing mountain range only to see another civil war and no allies?" Tabris was not amused as she looked around her quirky band. Especially, at Loghain who remained indifferent to her accusation.

"We need your help in finding a Paragon in the Deeproads whose been lost for two years."

"A Paragon?"

"Yes, that is what I said, commander. Apparently she is a person of great importance to the Dwarves who can break this stalemate."

Tabris let out a sigh as she dropped into her chair. "So we need to find this 'holy' person, try to pick up a trail that is two years cold that's entrenched in Darkspawn Territory and somehow make it back in time for the new crowning of the king?"

"Well it's better then being drunk for a good odd year or two. But you didn't hear that from me."

Tabris craned her neck to see who was speaking before a red headed dwarf walked into her view. "And you Ser are?"

"Names Oghren, or 'Ograsm' to the ladies," Tabris rolled her eyes thinking they needed another Zevran. "and I'm your guide in finding Branka."

"Branka?"

"The paragon, my nug uncles of a wife and reason you need a king's army."

"...Great. Give me a debriefing of where we are heading. Loghain, I want you to look at our trail options on the map. Everyone get some rest and be prepared to depart incase we're going in large and heavy or a small and fast."

"Ooooh, I'm liking where this is going. Got any orders for me girly?" Oghren waggled his eyebrows in a jovial manner before Tabris let out a huge smirk at the memory.

"Yes, I do. Don't whip your dick out unless you want it mistaken as meal for Duke and Wolfy here." At her cue said wolf and Mabari sat up growling.

"Only if they leave enough for you to taste. Enough Oghren to go around for all the ladies."

Tabris only pulled a weirded out face before commencing the mission details. This left the others to venture out into their rooms to relax. Wynne however was sitting in her room, shared with Leliana, before a smirk erupted on her face.

"Really now boy, you think you learned by now?"

A deep laugh erupted from the shadows before Zevran emerged. "What can I say, I love to flirt with danger."

"Well you could learn to just pick the locks better instead of just waiting in the room like a brazen underwear thief."

"Oh how you wound me sweet bard. Perhaps you could..."

"Zevran why are you here?" Wynne sighed before pulling out her romance novel, not noting Zevran's facial change.

"I am here just to deliver a quick message to you two...it seems our dear warden has changed. A lot more than should meet the eye."

Wynne looked at him raising her eyebrow in mirth. "Does it explain the repeating bruises on your face and arms?"

"Why yes. Usually she just threatens me, but now she's actually touching me. Which I must say her gentle hands might surprise you in their quickness."

"You call being manhandled by angry gentle hands, touching?" Leliana looked on with equal mirth as Zevran shrugged his shoulders.

"Tis a small victory to ease my warden's troubles no?"


	16. Passion Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back in Kirkwall, certain events are unfolding.

 

Waking up from the fade was sometimes a mixed experience depending on the company you had there. Most mornings it was a welcome sight to find oneself back in the bed they had slept in after a night of running from demons that played on insecurities. Other times, you woke up sad from a memory of the only time you were happy and never wanted it to end, or, other times, like now, you would wake up to a strange wet sensation on your face from someone gaining your attention.

For Bethany, she silently prayed it was sweat, or tears running down from a joke Hawke told her in the Fade. If not, then it could only be one person: Ser Alden showing his affection for her as usual. Ser Alden was a rather permanent guests, of sorts, in the Amell household. Leandra had brought him back from her trip to Rialto. He earned his room and board by ridding the house of certain pests. Sometimes, Bethany, didn't like him secretly sharing her bed at various times of the day, or night, but Leandra never fussed when it happened. Bethany could not fathom, how, whenever she showed affection towards him it was never returned during the first ten years she knew him. Recently, he had been sneaking into her room showering her with affection, that put her gentlemen callers to shame. It left her feeling fuzzy with love until she learned Ser Alden had been doing it to all the ladies in his life.

Still, she couldn't fault Alden for being such an attention whore, receiving praises from the various women, only to shrug it off and fawn over Leandra like she was his. Or perhaps, to wake up Bethany in the only way he knew how whenever he wanted something; like right now pressing down atop her chest.

 _Really now it is too early for this. Can't he wait until Mother comes back from her party? I'm tired and want to go back to practicing with Hawke. At least she gives me time to rest whenever she excels during simple practice,_ Bethany thought while trying to will herself back to sleep.

Alden, however, had seen through her plan and put it upon himself to burrow further under the covers atop her magnificent bosom. To him they were wonderful pillows and extremely smooth under his touch. Pushing himself down, he moved under her slip and slowly crawled up to her cleavage, nuzzling at the soft flesh. This caused Bethany to sigh at the manipulative move since it did melt her heart sometimes when he did that. Even more so, some days he followed it up by kneading her breasts in one particular spot. Alden wasn't ruthless in gaining her attention, since the kneading was gentler than one would expect. Bethany knew this was a routine he only did for Leandra, and since she was out tonight, and Carver out at the Blooming Rose or Blue Lagoon, she was the last resort option.

The kneading only grew more persistent as he burrowed further into her cleavage hitting her sternum. Bethany felt the distinct liquid of saliva drip down.

“Oh fine. I'm up now see? You can stop playing the baby act on me, Alden.” Bethany huffed, she sat up to look down her silk night slip into a pair of slitted olive eyes.

“Meow?”

Bethany soon forgot her anger as he swished his tail rubbing his head against her breast. Smiling a bit, she scooped Alden from her cleavage and sat him next to her as she stretched awake. Alden mimicked his mistress's movements, swishing his fluffy tail as she smoothed out his head.

“Silly fat cat. You should be glad I don' t sleep like mother and smother you in there.”

Alden only purred in reply as her hand rubbed behind his ears at that one spot that made him feel all boneless. Jumping down suddenly, he began playfully attacking Bethany's toes and pawing at her wriggling digits.

“Ha ha, you crazy little foot fetishist, follow me if you want your midnight snack.”

Digging her left toe into Alden's stomach playfully for a moment, Bethany exited her chambers, hoping she could sneak past Orana and down toward the wine cellar through the kitchen's entrance. Since it was the servant's entrance, it was conveniently located next to Bethany's favorite rack of wine and a certain nest of rats that had taken up residence. She carefully lit up three candles, at the same time, for better visibility, unlike her feline counterpart who could see perfectly fine in the dark. Knowing this was Alden's hunting hour, Bethany knew the fat thing would make a massacre out of the little invaderst. Stopping herself to grab a wine cork off, Bethany pulled at the door. Opening it half way she put the door stopper in preventing from closing.

Walking down the stairs, ignoring the first squeak caused by Alden's claws, Bethany trotted her way towards the white wine rack going over her selection. The Amell cellars held a bountiful selection from years of gifts, purchases, and the occasional gift from a lover that left Bethany smiling. Her usual nightcap was a special wine out of Orlais that was hard to come by since it was made yearly and tasted heavenly with age. Pulling the bottle out, Bethany noted the remnants of the amber liquid with barely enough in it to last the night.

' _Hmm, guess I will have to plan ahead for the inevitable trip. Maker knows the resort is going to be filled with newcomers ever since I told that Dulci cow about the wine. Oh well, I like to see her try to nab even a guest bottle, let alone a keg, to last the week. Which reminds me, I wonder if Hawke would like to sample a taste of what we snooties like to drink. I'm sure its better than that swill at the Hanged Man, but it would be better with company. They know how to have a fun time. Still, maybe I can reward her with a cup since she's doing much better with healing than elements. Maker knows the woman couldn't light a candle without taking out a tree. Best she sticks to enchanting tubs and rooms. Or maybe...'_

Bethany continued musing to herself in theories while enjoying the wine and the long off meows coming from Alden. If she had been paying attention to her surroundings she may have noticed the two large shadows behind her slowly reaching out. They both wore dark clothes that gave away nothing of their affiliates or how armed they were. The sudden groan of the wooden floors gave away their presence letting her whirl around in a panic. She tried to attack the intruders, but before she was able, her voice was muffled by a cloth, making her drop the bottle. They bound her hands. The scent of raspberries filled the room as she felt dread wash over her. She let her mind scream out for her mother, let out several mind blasts, fighting like a corned animal. The room grew dark from her struggles, draining her as her captors held on for dear life trying to ignore the pain from each blast.

For a split second Bethany suddenly wished she had stayed in bed spending her time with Hawke. A fist came into view before the last of her mana drained away.

 *********

The Chantry bells struck twice chiming the time in the early morning through Hightown out to the Gallows. A group of nobles were walking back from a party making them easy targets for the thugs payday. Being drunk had its advantage to putting up a brave front before being robbed, however Leandra needed no liquid courage. Her courage was walking her back home with four armed men forming a barrier around her up towards the Amell mansion.

“Frankly Meeran, I don't understand how you can put up with these sorta of things for others. I mean, I'm not a fat old biddy whose trying to feel you up just to feel young, nor am I a young little tart out flaunting her wealth.”

Leandra fussed and yawned as she shifted her arms around Meeran's like a chaperoned bride. Meeran only grunted smirking as he looked around their surroundings until they reached the door. “It's because you're still a divorcée to Kirkwall and an influential woman. Granted by the fact you are still gaining suitors. There are some _jealous_ that wish you dead or humiliated like a dockside whore.”

Casting a quick look down the front of Leandra's cleavage in her dress made his eyes grow steely. “Yet for being in danger, you sure have a tart young pair on ya to put any woman to shame.”

“Hmmph, you charming your way into a special raise for later or are you hoping for a little early morning dessert Meeran?”

“Oh for you _Lady_ Amell, I figured a little snack wouldn't help.”

“Really now? Eating on the job when your men haven't even been offered any as well? That makes you an awful slave driver and a greedy little thing.”

“You know I don't like to share my spoils, especially the sweet and salty kind, with others.”

“Well then, I guess they visit the Rose for a finer selection of meals.”

“Heh, you are a fine meal, I'll give you that. Now get inside milady before I grow hungry.”

He opened the door moving his hand atop her derrière giving it a firm squeeze. Letting him get his free grope Leandra walked in, swaying her hips slowly for Meeran's view, followed by the other men who stationed themselves around the vestibule. Walking into the lounge area, and kicking off her heels, Leandra stretched herself, arching out her breasts, as she waited for Orana to greet her.

A couple of seconds of silence went by with no sign of the elf servant. Leandra was a little skeptical since Orana was always present and up when she arrived, no matter how late. Feeling a bit worried, Meeran signaled to his men to spread out through the house as he ventured upstairs. Creeping silently, step by step, Meeran edged closer to Bethany's room listening for any movement.

Carefully, opening the door he peered inside noticing the disheveled bed and noticed nothing out of place that showed forced entry. Slowly, retracing his steps Meeran made his way back down to the foyer noticing that Leandra was out of his sight. Racing down the stairs, he went into the library thinking Leandra would be safe in there, but instead he found nothing. Running back into the foyer he ran into one of his men looking scared.

“Wheres Lady Amell?”

“She's in the kitchen....she's... Boss I never seen her act like this before.” Meeran pushed the man out of the way as he walked into the kitchen to see what would scare his top men.

Leandra sat on the floor, her left fist in a death grip, with a thousand yard stare into the wine cellar. Milling about her was that damn cat covered in blood.

“They took her again...”

Meeran leaned in close to Leandra checking her for injuries as his cohort stood anxious for orders.

“They took her again Meeran.” Leandra didn't budge as Alden sat in her lap mewling.

“We need to get you somewhere safe Lady Amell.” She didn't budge as Meeran got close up to her ear. “Listen to me Leandra, my men are going to scour those tunnels and Darktown to find her safely. In the mean time, I need to get you and Orana to the safe house.”

Leandra silently obeyed as she stood, matching her neutral face, still looking down the cellar. Meeran gently held her as he looked to his men.

“Wake her maid, but don't scare the little knife-ear and take them to the 'nursery'. I'll send a man to help watch.”

“Anything else boss?”

Meeran didn't look at the man as he bolted the cellar doors shut before heading out. “I'm going on a flower hunt.”

Leandra felt nothing as the underling and Orana moved her safely through Hightown. She felt like one of the Tranquil looking at the world through a glass window. She didn't feel the wind picking up as it whipped through her hair, undoing the finely pinned curls, as it flew like stained silk. All Leandra knew was the foreign inevitable would happen come morning, and she would prepare herself to take whatever news would come good or ill.

' _They took my Marian from me again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time we'll swing into Kirkwall I promise.


	17. Flashing Lights

Tabris fell to her knees from sheer exhaustion and began taking deep breaths. It seemed one of the only good ideas over the past three months was taking Wynne along to keep them alive with magic and all its Maker frowny business. However, fighting a Broodmother and a talking Golem were not perks she wanted to engage in again without the aid of forbidden knowledge to knit back in place a laceration or broken bone. Tabris knew that magic couldn't bring back the dead. Wolfy, being their first causality from the Broodmother, so she was saving her grief for later.

However, she was almost thankful it wasn't the idiot with them, who was currently lugging back their gear and staring at her backside, that died in the fight. If anything, she was both pissed and edgy that the shit-eating Crow disobeyed orders and followed them.

_“Do you not know what it means to become  blighted! Why did you even venture with us after seeing the friggin', Archdemon? Did you not see the army it amassed? Did you not think what would happen if they cap-”_

_“Have you forgotten I said I would guard as your shadow as needed, especially... with such a tempting backside?”_

Tabris shook her head at the encounter wondering why she reacted in such a way. It seemed more in her character to joke in a mannish way, making the Archdemon blush, but somehow she couldn't seem to anymore. Placing her sword in the ground, she picked herself up, fighting the pain in her muscles as she ventured further towards the gates of Orzamarr. She needed to be strong because she was the only Warden in charge, besides Riordan, who was still healing from Rendon's “fun”. Loghain, was a respected man, but had to work his way back into the nation's good graces after becoming a warden. Alistair couldn't afford to die being the king.

It only made sense that she pushed herself into this heavy role.

It only seemed fair to let the “knife-ear” take up the hard work.

It was only possible to let the nation rebuild from a great sacrifice that she was going to make by trying to win this battle. It wasn't like she planned her future outside of finding Durga...but, even her naive hope could see through that.

 

Stopping to sip from her water skin, Tabris watched on as Loghain and Oghren chattered quietly as they approached the Diamond district. Wynne stayed behind to watch their gear, letting Zevran relax.

“I must say woman, you hold the best qualities to be both a slave driver and demanding mistress any man would wish to have.”

 

“Again Zevran, why do you continue to flatter me if it's just going to piss me off? Do I need to point out the scars?”

 

“No, in fact,” Zevran slipped behind her planting a hand around her neck before applying the right amount of pressure. “I find them mysteriously alluring, even if their origins are a bit unsavory.”

 

Tabris tried to grimace at the remark but the pain ebbing away from her neck was too nice to warrant being bitchy. She figured if he continued this without doing anything lewd she could catnap before trudging back to the palace. Minutes passed, Zevran's hands traveled down her neck to her shoulder blades, easing the knots as best as he could.

 

“You know Warden, I will need better access in easing your muscles you are very tense; might I add, took on a talking golem that could have easily crushed your head.”

 

“Well Zevran, if I didn't spot any ulterior motives in there, I could have sworn you sounded worried for a second.” Tabris didn't pay attention to her head, slowly laying atop of Zevran's chest.

 

“And If I was worried, would that change some of your suicidal behavior lately?”

 

“Only if you continue not trying to manhandle me like a kitten....which is weird since your usually more perverted than this.”

 

“Perhaps,” Zevran stood up assisting Tabris into standing as well.“I am treating you like a weak little kitten because I am giving you some respect...and oddly some distance. You never have enough of the two. I offer it before I become too attached.”

 

Tabris didn't look at him before grabbing her gear heading up to meet with Loghain. Her face became stony and calm in contradiction to her swirling thoughts as she thought a few simple words she was absolutely denying.

 

Wynne, on the other hand, stretched her muscles looking at Zevran with that old grandma smile. They waited several hours, walking towards the inner gates, waiting as the others gathered around to leave the city. She took notice of the flirty Elf, not being flirty at all, but instead flipping some sort of gold coin over his knuckles. He wasn't paying attention to Leliana, who was giving him a perfect view of her assets, bent at at the waist going over inventory.

 

“Ahhh, to be young and in love, lost in your thoughts; thinking of the one person you just happen to be near.”

 

“I assure, 'O woman of magical bosoms', I am not _in_ love with anyone. I am merely thinking.”

 

“Oh my, then if Leliana's ample view and your droopy ears say anything, then this is not lust I see on display... and at someone else who isn't here?”

 

Zevran raised an eyebrow while maintaining a smug smile. “Oh? Well madame, if what is shown is indeed not lust, then what would be my next move to this mysterious person who has plundered my heart?”

 

“Your next move would be to ask her father permission before trying the small attempts at courting.”

 

Zevran did not answer, turning his face into a rare neutral expression that one could have sworn was not the real Zevran, but an evil clone. The coin flipping aggressively with hard pushes, matching his mood.

 

“Then my boy, you move towards the next next step and present a token of your affection. If she hasn't shoved it down your throat, then you're in luck.”

 

Zevran suddenly flipped the coin in the air while moving towards the direction of Tabris walking behind Loghain and Oghren, catching it abruptly with a spring in his step.

Wynne watched with a cat-like grin as Zevran chatted with Tabris, not noticing Leliana shake her head at the old woman's action at being matchmaker.

While the two tried to ignore the antics of the love birds, no one watched Morrigan looking into her new mirror. For once, she looked worried about a decision she was going to make, she only shook out of her trance as Tarbis passed by. Relaxing her nerves, Morrigan caught up with the distraught woman forming a fist over something.

 

“Warden, there is something we need to talk about concerning an important task.”

 

“How important?” Tabris looked her over noticing the slight trepidation in Morrigan's eyes.

 

“Important enough that you visit my mother without me present.” Her head lowered slowly, with almost inhuman steadiness and grace, her golden eyes enveloped in shadow.

 

Tabris was knocked back onto her knees again, coughing up blood as Zevran stood by her flank, acting as a shield. Sten lay somewhere unconscious under Flemeth's claws while Leliana passed out from a gash on her forehead. Tabris didn't know if fear was personified in this woman, but Flemeth was no mere apostate or mage. She was something entirely else. Tabris wondered if she was nothing more than a pawn in both her and Morrigan's personal war. Flemeth flung Sten down the landing as she transformed back into a completely different  human form. 'Human' being a complete understatement for whatever this old woman was.

 

“It seems you're not ready to take on the likes of me. Pity, I figured you'd have much more fight in you after all the hardship you've gone through.” Sounding like a disappointed mother.

 

Tabris didn't answer the remark, only saved her breathe from the agony her ribs were screaming. She eyed Flemeth peering down at her with a curious gaze enveloping her in shadow.

 

“Then again perhaps I should let you live like the other...” Her voice trailed off in external thought. “Who knows what delectable outcomes will converge from this?”

 

Zevran steadied his blade in defensive position putting all his weight onto the ball of his feet, waiting for a physical lash. Ignoring his possible actions Flemeth walked over to her hut, seemingly detached from the carnage that had recently occurred. She left the door wide open, rummaging through her chest. She offhandedly took note, in her mind's eye, the Kossith barely breathing, the bard knocked out and the elves putting up one hell of a fight. For a moment, Flemeth almost smiled out of pure respect; if she didn't chuckle at some distant memory she found so amusing at the moment. Walking out the small hut, she held in her hand a book that was promptly tossed to Tabris feet.

 

“I take it Morrigan set you after this...possibly once I was out of the way, she would leave you to do whatever it is she's looking for in there. Mostly old recipes about botched apple pies.”

 

“Funny,” Tabris coughed ignoring Zevran's hands on her shoulder. “I figured you'd know about cooking being a maneater both in and out of the bed.”

 

“Oh, aren't we special little warden. I suppose you'll also demand me to heal your wounds and tell Morrigan your debt was filled through marred pride. Unless.....” Flemeth grinned like an unknown horror waiting for its next meal.

 

“Unless, I take the book, lie to your daughter and be done with all this bullshit. 'Cause frankly, as much as I trust Morrigan with keeping us alive, I only expect her to do so for the remainder of this war.”

 

“And do you not know if she means to keep you alive after? I mean what good is a warden that survives this battle after gaining so much to ensure others can tell the tale.” Flemeth chuckled looking over her clawed hands.

 

“...you know I'm just going to say you talk in too many riddles that I do not have time to decipher; what with the resounding headache from that tailsweep of yours earlier.” Tabris sighed in exaperation from the ordeal.

 

Flemeth let out a deep laugh that went on for a full minute before wiping a mock tear away, only deepening the chasm of uneasy, and rapping at an increasingly [romninent headache. “Oh, I will miss you like the other one...in fact I might meet up with her later on this year.”

 

“The 'other one?'”

 

“Nothing important dear...just try to keep your wits about you. The decisions you make, every choice you make will impact not only yourself, but the colleagues at your side. They shall be the shape of your future.”

 

Tabris held her tongue, not wanting to feel a lashing as Flemeth cast a strange, yet very strong healing spell over the group, leaving Zevran to relax somewhat before helping up Tabris. “I take it if you were fighting seriously there'd be no evidence of a fight...so should we be thankful this battle was nothing more than a yawn to you?”

 

“Yes, you should.”

 

Taking the book that was a source for their aching troubles, Tabris waited on Sten and Leliana to  regain consciousness before they ventured back to Redcliffe. They all stayed quiet since the ordeal left them a bit shaken from wear, but with an understanding that, in no way, was Morrigan to find out what really happen in battle or how they attained the book. For all the good it did them, it seemed their luck had turned sour.

 

Tabris paced in her room trying to drown out the creeping anxiousness that was to come in the morning. The darkspawn were on the march towards Denerim within a full day, between them and the allianced army, reaching the city by the following dawn. Even if they were to leave now, they would only reach the enemy tired, bruised, and too hungry to give them a real fight. Tabris had no idea how the defenses were back in the city; if it was even capable acting against coming offense. She knew certain spots were security hazards during her smuggling days and how easily they were exploited. Thus, leaving certain patrols ripe for an ambush.

 

“Tabris, you can stop now. You've ignored me for the past ten minutes in your own little world.”

 

Tabris looked up to see Morrigan standing by the fireplace looking on with a wry grin. She wondered how the hell a mage walked by her without her notice. “Sorry I'm just...stressed, if you will, about the battle. I worry not many of us will make it through it.”

 

“Are we talking about the troops...or someone much closer to us?” She asked with practiced calm.

 

Tabris looked towards her before falling on top her guest bed staring up at the ceiling with a blank gaze. Feeling a little resentful and tired, decided her mood should be presented out in the open.

 

“Yeah you could say its a toss up between me and Loghain. But chances are it be me......which really seems to be in my odd favor.”

 

“ Now if I were to present a way for you to live and enjoy life while you can preventing any Gray Warden from death at the Archdemon; would you take it?”

 

Tabris shrugged her shoulders not moving her eyes. “After what I've went through up until now...it seems like a waste to just fight one last time then welcome oblivion...wait.” Tabris moved upwards launching herself on her feet, turning around to look at Morrigan with fear and dead hope in her eyes. “Is that why you needed Flemeth's book?”

 

Morrigan didn't answer noticing the change of expression in her companion's eyes just knowing the option was there was enough. Morrigan felt ashamed for what would happen hereafter, but some things had to be done.

 

“There is a ritual I must perform that would allow any warden to deal the final blow to live; however performing it will cause a great concern with the others.”

 

“Such as you need our blood or something to act as magical bait? If I you need mine I'll gladly give it.”

 

Morrigan emitted a deep chuckle before going somber. “Oh, my friend if you weren't a woman, this would have been easier. Sadly, I need more than blood...I need something only a man can give for this.”

 

Tabris looked at her with confusion before the undertones finally pierced into her mind. She stood looking at her for a few minutes weighing her options before finally speaking again. Tabris had to make sure this would be the best option.

 

“Will this become a problem in the future?”

 

Morrigan shook her head without hesitating.

 

“Should I tell Loghain or Riordan to prepare?”

 

“Only Loghain is necessary since the taint is fresh within him, unlike Riordan whose had it for years.”

“Just to make sure I got this right....we're going to make a baby only to sacrifice it?”

 

“No...it'll will only absorb the soul of the Archdemon, nullifying the taint in the process. That way you live-”

 

“You mean to tell me we are going to revive an old god.”

 

“Yes, that is the gist of it.”

 

Tabris sighed deeply thinking over the implications of what was just uttered. If the old god is revived then not only will she be on a hit list of the Chantry, but all her remaining family will be in permanent danger. Even worse, she was selfishly thinking about saving herself over what exactly? A chance for semi-quiet life with her family and trying to pop out a child that looked like...

Tabris stopped her line of thought knowing who would pop up in her head as the father. She shouldn't presume he would want to be tied down and was just confused over this new situation. Yet, the more she thought of him, the more she couldn't deny that voice in her head whispering 'what if?' Walking over to the fireplace Tabris had her back to Morrigan staring into the flames.

 

“Give me a minute to think this over and I will give you my answer.”

 

Morrigan smiled letting out some relief in her voice. “I'm sure you will choose wisely.”

 

Morrigan let herself out, closing the door softly, leaving Tabris alone. Seconds rolled by as Tabris curled her arms around herself from a sudden chill. “How long have you been listening to this?”

“I was hoping to surprise you before Morrigan caught your attention, but alas I was outdone by my own dramatic timing.”

 

“Zevran....what do you think I should do?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I asked,” she turned around looking much older then she originally is. “What should I do? Should I take Morrigan's deal knowing I can live without breaking my father's heart even more? Or should I deny it and follow through like a real Warden with my duty?”

“Do you really want to know what I think, or are you looking for an easy way out?”

 

“I'm not damn it! I'm just looking for..” Tabris stopped herself inhaling deeply. “I'm just tired from all this mess. I just wanted to know if the choice I make will be the wrong one; I just don't know.”

 

Zevran looked at her face, noting all the lines of worry that were forming as he walked forward wrapping his arms around her. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he let Tabris unfurl her arms wrapping around him for warmth.

 

“I can't give you the answers you, but I can assure that if you sacrifice yourself **it** will just reflect what I've always said about you.”

 

“I'm too good to die for some shit cause, right?”

 

“Correct...Mi amor.”

 

They stayed like that in silence enjoying the moment before duty was calling for them both. Zevran felt his chest constraint knowing whatever this was, it  never going to be. Fate would take another woman from his life, yet again. The missing Gods and Maker must really love making him the butt of their jokes. Before he could let his thoughts swirl out of control, his head was pulled down into into a soft kiss that slowly put him at ease wth mingling lips. Resting their foreheads together for a rest, Zevran looked down into her eyes, feeling lost in them as she looked at him. Reaching down to kiss her again, Zevran reclined on the bed fluidly as Tabris walked over to the door, opening it to see Morrigan outside standing.

“I've made up my mind...Just let me persuade Loghain and you can proceed.”

 

“Warden. Tabris you have no idea how much this means.” Morrigans eyes shined with joy.

 

“Well, all I can ask is if you do this in his bedchamber...mine are occupied at the moment.”

 

As the two women chattered walking down the hall, they never noticed another listening in with a firm straight mouth and cold eyes that refused to cry.

 

Sten looked on over at the drunken Dwarf drinking his personal keg in their shared room. He could have sworn the man was a living gorge that never had its fill unless he somehow died of liquor poisoning.

 

“Awww c'mon ya pansy. Have a little drink on me. Ya never know if this battle will be your last.”

 

“Then if so I prefer it awake with a clear mind that isn't addled. I'll stick to my own comforts to ease my mind.” A large cookie filled with raisins and cashews was popped into his mouth.

 

“Pffft, how did I get stuck with an ol' buzzkill like you? I swear least it's better with you then the Antivan getting all touchy feely.” A shudder ran up his spine to his beard thinking it. “Man shouldn't touch another man unless he plans on swiping their gold, getting a free drink or slit their gullet like a nug. Speaking of nugs and touching, where is he anyway?”

 

Sten took his time finishing up another cookie before answering Oghren with dignity “Perhaps he is relaxing or preparing himself for battle as well or,” no sooner did had Sten spoke his next words, then a familiar muffled voice cried out a moan. “Or perhaps he is assisting the Warden with his promise of stress relief.”

“He's doing more than just massaging her muscles judging from those sighs and how thick these walls are.”

A load moan followed by deep laughter was heard through the walls accompanied by loud banging noise.

“Hmmm maybe he's sharpening his sword on her?”

 

“I fail to see how that could be practical and safe.”

 

“Sucking out the poison?”

 

“He hasn't attempted to kill her all this time without putting us all at risk. Why would he start now?”

 

“Tickling the pussed pickle?”

 

“None made for this season.”

 

“...You can take the fun out of this but it wont stop me.”

 

“No, but I can try to keep you occupied. Shall we meet with the other drunken men for the night? I'm sure they can keep you happy and give Kadan her needed privacy.”

 

Another shout pierced through the walls that made Oghren grin even further and Sten remain indifferent.

 

“Maybe he's satisfying her Qun with all that ruckus.”

 

“Shut up.”


	18. Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran finally shows his little bird how much she means to him....ohhh yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW since it's was about due for those two.

Tabris walked down the hallway toward her room. Inside would be a man, the first man, to touch her with desire since the unmentionable. Granted what happened at Fort Drakon had not been in any way her fault, and the responsibility lay at the feet of the now dead soldiers. But it felt strange to still be seen as desirable to a man who didn't see her as a conquest.

Or a pity fuck.

Keeping her thoughts from plummeting further, she stopped at her room and stared at the door. What if Zevran had changed his mind? Not knowing which would be worse, she put her hands on the knob, held her breath and stepped inside with her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping he was still there. What she was met with was something else entirely different to what she had expected

The room was half in shadows, lit only by a half dozen candles, and steam from a large bathtub filled the room. Tabris' attention, though, went straight to the bed, where Zevran waited. In nothing but his smallclothes.

Tabris was surprised at how much effort Zevran had put into this. She didn't know whether to blush like a Chantry sister or grin like a sly fox.

She chose to blush as Zevran walked up from the bed with the grace of a jungle cat.

"Come now Warden, you must be tired from today's events and most surely would like to relax before tomorrow's events." He rubbing at her shoulders, and letting his accent come out.

"Well, I didn't think by relax you meant…" Tabris' brain turned into pudding the minute his fingers dipped into her muscles. "Oooh, Lower please. Never thought that could feel _so_ good."

This earned a deep chuckle from Zevran as he kneaded her back. In response to his nimble fingers Tabris all but purred as soon as he reached her scalp.

"I take it you never been this pampered before? Of course you haven't. No Alienage Elf would get treatment like this unless you saved up a year."

"Less talking. More rubbing, please." A kitten would have been jealous of her mewls.

Without any lip, and with enthusiastic gusto, Zevran let his fingers do the 'talking', hitting every knot he could reach on her tired form. Tabris, on the other hand, was enjoying the experience of being pampered, especially from a man who commented on her underwear the first time they met. Tabris couldn't connect a decent word to the memory as random thoughts flitted about her brain. It was best to go with the flow as his fingers wandered on every aching spot. She felt small patches of fire erupt in her muscles taking all the tension from the last few months away. The feeling turned into a lovelier sensation of liquid fire easing making goosebumps ripple across her skin.

'Wait a moment,' She thought for a clear moment. 'Fire doesn't turn into liquid unless magic is involved!"

Tabris tried to turn around in a panic, until her elbow hit something hard, causing a yelp in pain. Turning her head revealed that she was half kneeling in the copper tub, filled to the brim with bubbles and extremely warm. A strong pair of hands was gently coaxing her back in the tub against an equally wet chest.

"Now, now Warden just relax. I thought it be much easier in a warm bath to ease your muscles while I see to your 'other' needs." Zevran purred into her good ear.

Leaning across the bathtub, Zevran reached for a small table holding a decanter of Mage-chilled wine and a wine goblet. With dexterous efficiency he poured the wine into her goblet, managing not to spill a drop, with one hand. His other hand was submerged under water caressing Tabris' elbow.

"Here, my sweet Tabris, something to further your relaxation." He handed her the goblet as his left hand worked on her lower back muscles.

"Wow Zev...you planning on taking advantage of me finally or this just an excuse to hear all my drunken secrets?" She giggled at his right hand sweeping across her neck.

"My dear if I had wanted to do so, I would have taken my chance when I saw you in the lake." His right hand wandered up towards her ear gently caressing it. "It was a shame I only saw Alistair's assets, I was beyond curious to see that hidden beauty hiding in the water. I have to say it took me weeks, driven by curiosity, to see your delectable curves."

She hadn't realized she had a vivid effect on him. She tried her best to not show how intrigued she was by his confession of lust. Granted, the way his hand wandered over her ear felt a little bothersome distracting her from his other lovely efforts.

"Zevran, I hate to be a spoil sport and ruin your fun, but your rubbing on my ear is getting rather itchy."

"Excuse me?" His hand faltered.

"Your Hand. On my ear. It's quite distracting and I was wondering why you're touching it?" Water sloshed inside the tub as she turned around with eyebrows raised. For a moment he was left speechless before touching along the edge of both ears.

"Are you telling me that _this,"_ he tugged at both earlobes, "does nothing for you?"

"Not really. I mean, there is pressure from your fingers, but I'm not quite sure what it's supposed to do. I don't see what the point in touching my ears."

He breathed in sharply, as she tugged on his ear, leaning into her touch. He grabbed her hand, kissing the palm, and there was a small twitch against her thigh.

For once Tabris was speechless. Without another word, Zevran leaned forward catching her lips in slow movements. Moving his arms and hands into position, Zevran lifted her up from the tub, still in the sitting position from their kiss. He swept one leg over the brim, putting all his weight in the step to carry them over. His foot slipped on the wet wooden floors, and he lost his balance, plummeting towards the floor.

For a moment Zevran was glad his muscle memory kicked in, shielding Tabris as his back made contact on the floor. He was not in great pain from such a short fall, but he felt like such a fool not to take notice of his surroundings.

He looking down in hidden fear for his bruised ego, and realized Tabris was shaking in his arms.

It might have triggered an unpleasant memory from Fort Drakon. Maybe she wasn't ready for something like this to happen since she was younger than him. He felt like a lecherous old man.

"Zevran." She giggled. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. I think my pride is aching from the encounter. Are you alright?" He looked down into eyes filled with mirth.

"I can't stop laughing, but I feel embarrassed to keep going." Tabris sat up slowly, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks, as she looked down. "I mean, not unless, you want to keep going to, you know."

For one brief moment he could think of nothing as he stared up at the woman laying on him. He took note of all the scars, on her dark brown skin, committing to memory which ones were from battles they fought in and which were older before they met. For all his charm and heavy innuendos, Zevran never wanted anyone as strongly as the woman before him. Leaning on his elbows as Tabris leaned down, they kissed slowly trying to make the other feel at ease.

What happened next was something best described as a series of events, that every addled brain teenager went through. Zevran groped at her breasts revealing in the slippery feeling from their bath while desperately trying to edge toward the bed. Tabris curled her hands around his hair, grabbing fistfuls while trying to take her mind off the hard warm 'thing' grinding between her thighs, no matter how deliciously warm it felt there.  
Several minutes of skin being groped, lips suckling on sweaty flesh, and genitals being ground together proved to be counterproductive to their destination. This left Zevran currently seating against the frame at the foot of the bed; with his equally fervent partner as he banged his head against the frame reminding himself to take it slow. This was about making Tabris feel good not the usual machinations his eager 'partner' was used to with every two-bit whore. He banged his head for good reason for even thinking of Tabris in the same sentence as a commen whore. Just when his anger almost peaked, movement caught his eye as Tabris lifted herself over him.

The feeling of her hands guiding him was the softest, exquisite feeling he couldn't imagine on his own. He wanted to lose himself in the sensation, shoving out every other, until he remembered that this was all about her. The way her hands glided over his shaft left felt like sin itself, as the tip touched the entrance into Nirvana.

Tabris reached down to take his mouth in a kiss at the same time taking him inside her.

It put to shame the feeling of her hands, when he could feel all of her surrounding him. Zevran sat still until she was ready to move in the final act, but remained silent at the obvious question scratching in his brain. Zevran wanted to look down to see his answer, but thought better of the incident from Fort Drakon. He was merely content that she had control in how this went along and he was her true first.

No loud moaning was needed as proof of their love making, only sighs and hushed whispers. No need for roughness as lips touched, tasting what they could and hands touching the tension in muscles.

Zevran set their tempo at a steady pace, remembering that Tabris was still a blushing virgin for the act. Granted the blushing part was a far stretch from her whimpers and gasping, clinging to him like a vine creeper. Leaning forward to let her head nest on his neck, she gave Zevran a tempting vision. The mirror next to the tub was angled in their path, showing every detail of their actions.

Zevran couldn't keep himself from spreading his legs apart and watching in awe, as Tabris rode him. Watching with intent as he disappeared into her depths, being massaged by her twitching passage. It was a miracle that he didn't grip her ass and buries himself deeper just to feel more complete.

At last, Tabris stilled as she felt what could be described as falling into heaven. She bit into Zevran's shoulder as he plunged deep to follow her off on that flight. He kept still, as his muscles shuddered from pouring apiece of his being into her womb.

They sat still like that for what seemed like hours. The sweat on their skin cooled off their fevered encounter making it more bearable.

Zevran was idly smoothing his fingers over the small of her back, basking in a glow he rarely felt. It felt nice for once to just go with the flow and being worthy as her first.

A moment too soon Tabris shifted in her seating position, earning a wince from Zevran's now sensitive state. She frowned at her careless action. Looking up into his face, she noted the look of adoration in his eyes for her. Feeling somewhat unused to the close attention, she nuzzled his neck feeling rather content in the safe feeling. It wasn't until several minutes passed that Zevran picked her up, while still inside her, gently setting them onto the bed.

Curled against her on his side, Zevran's fingers continued to play with her damaged ear.

"I must say it was most surprising to know your ears aren't really that sensitive to touch. It is a common trait among Elves." His fingers felt the ragged scarring along the lobe.

"When you have an older sister that used to nibble on your ears during sleep, that can toughen 'em up." She felt a smile from the memory thinking about Durga's old habit.

Zevran noticed the smile on her face noting a peaceful memory of her Alienage days. Feeling it was best to let her relax, he nibbled on the damaged ear before rubbing his nose against hers. Seeing her smile was worth the gesture as he captured her lips. "You can tell me all the stories you want tonight from your past."

Tabris felt a little overjoyed letting him know about herself, so she spent the night talking about her mother, Durga's strange adoption, her childhood and her wedding that triggered her conscription. It was nice to let it all out until she quietly dozed into sleep.

Zevran, on the other hand, remained silent throughout the ordeal, only moving to pull the covers over them to fight off any sudden chills. He was content being inside a woman that fit perfectly nestled in his arms and safe asleep. He clung to Tabris like a lifeline, holding on for dear life, knowing that fate was around the corner ready to pluck away this form of happiness in his arms. Whether it be the Archdemon, the Crows or just plain bad luck, Zevran would fight them all to keep her safe.

Following Tabris into the fade, he never let go of his hold on her. Even in his dreams.


	19. Queens and Kings of Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final battle with death awaits.
> 
> A look into the future of what has happened.
> 
> A look back into the past of things left untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...this sucker took me awhile since I have bad luck keeping beta readers.....and classes started for me. Hurray for essays.

Arrows pierced though the air, piercing into the Hurlock's chest as the ringing set of blades took down another. An emissary was charging, its fireball aimed at their only spirit healer, but before it could finish Duke began mauling it like a sandpaper doll. Thankful said spirit healer was working on paralysis spells to keep the Darkspawn in place and the blood from spraying them. Sadly, a sword swing taking out a Genlock let out an arc of blood, in an impossible range, smearing onto the hem of their robes.

"Sweet merciful Maker's scrotum! I just washed these!" Finn shouted shrilly. He let loose lightening and ice on every Darkspawn in the area.

"Do you not know how much magic goes into keeping these clothes cleaned and primed? No, you don't because you're all," He shot an Emissary through the chest with a chain lightening killing it instantly. "Not" The lightening bounced around other Darkspawn around Finn followed by an Arctic blast that took care of the others. "Careful!"

An Alpha Hurlock snuck behind Finn about to take off his head, just as he was finished his ranting, only to have an arrow fly straight into its skull. Fin looked toward his savior with a sheepish grin; the mage slowly flexed his fingers together in worry before getting back to work on their current mission for the Lights of Arlathan.

"Honestly Finn you can get a little melodramatic over your clothes. I thought all mages had a spare set they just conjured up out of thin air." A smug elven woman stated, wiping her blades on a random Darkspawn corpse.

"And I thought all Dalish get together for a springtime orgy to be one with their past, but that doesn't make it true." Finn complained at Ariane, who sheathed her swords.

"Enough you two or else I'll stick you in a tent and throw a Spanish fly bomb in there." Their leader growled, testing her bowstring. Nearby, Duke sniffed for traps.

With mock disgust and humor, they quickly went about their business searching for the Lights of Arlathan. Kali looked over at her companions as she walked over to Ser Duke who happened to be pawing at a locked chest.

"Warden Commander Kali."

Kali sighed as she turned around looking up from her good eye at the other elf wondering if Arianne had more asinine questions for the 'flat ear.' "You realize I prefer to go by Tabris. Family names and all."

"I still have enough manners to respect the elf that stopped the Blight and lived to tell the tale. I am just wondering...why _are_ you helping us chase after this Morrigan. As much as I told you about the book that was stolen from my clan I still don't know why you would-"

Kali held up her hand as she stood up with a jovial smirk on her face. "Ariane as much as I have no love for the Dalish, I'm helping you out of respect for your skills as a warrior and our mission, despite the dirty looks you give behind my back. Also my business is actually Warden Business, so I can't tell you more than that."

Ariane took her response with a grain of salt knowing there were some things best left unsaid. Quick shouting from Finn's direction alerted them to the next light.

"Guys, I found the last one! Could you please shield me from the guardians this time? I don't think they like me."

_The wind was gentle as it passed the trees. The sun set for the day giving off shades of orange and red marking the end to a beautiful day. Nevertheless, the fires raging in the districts and smell of blood mingling in the air presented an entirely different scene in front of them when they marched to Denerim. Dalish Elves, the might of the Circle mages, Dwarven Berserkers itching for a fight along with their Golems and the soldiers of Redcliffe ran towards the city gates meeting the Darkspawn as they took over city gates. It was a well-fought battle with few causalities but it gained them only a short breather as they debated their next plans._

" _And I'm telling you, Ser, the best way is to go towards the docks where our Navel regiment is located and escort the few survivors including the Arls."_

" _And I'M telling you, boy, we need to go through the markets and Alienage to reach the Palace, since the Archdemon is heading that way."_

" _Look, just because you get the tingles from the beasties doesn't mean you outrank me anyway, King Killer. We do things my way until your superiors say_ _otherwise."_

_Tabris shook her head as she watched the Corporal argue with Loghain over logistics seeing, as both knew the city like no other. "Frankly as his superior commander, given by the Queen herself, I have to agree with Loghain with going through the districts taking out the Darkspawn. And saving whatever citizens are inside."_

" _Be as it may, commander, it is merciful of you to try to save those who are trapped, but without the leaders to survive this ordeal we could be..." He stopped himself as Tabris raised her hand with cold indifference._

" _Corporal, I can sense the Darkspawn straining in certain areas due to stalled movements. It means someone is fighting back without giving up. Especially located in the Alienage and poorer districts. I will head out with a small party while I leave someone in charge to defend the gates."_

_The Corporal looked at her aghast with rage at her presumptions for giving him orders. "I assure you ma'am..." He stopped again, as she and Loghain stood up and grabbed their weapons._

" _Please as much as you hate this choice of plans it seems we don't have much choice. Excuse us please."_

_Taking their leave, they assigned their respective fellows to each area. Oghren would stay to guard the gates with the Dwarves with help from Morrigan, Duke, Zevran and Leliana. This left Sten and Wynne to accompany them. Going over the plans the final time, out of pessimism, Tabris was double-checking her bowstring when a tug on her broken ear broke her concentration._

_Looking up with mock annoyance, she stared at Zevran who was looking down at her with a mock scowl plastered on his face._

_They did not say anything to one another since they said all they could in Redcliffe and it would be a waste to say them again. Standing near each other, they enjoyed the silence between them. If this was how they were to perish in battle, they both wanted this serene moment as the last thing they remembered._

_A horn blasted in the distance, signaling that the Darkspawn horde was attacking again. Tabris rushed towards the Alienage, and Loghain followed suit. Wynne was not far behind, keeping up well regardless of her health, and Sten made up the rear guard. They ignored the soldiers' battle cries and cheering as they honed in on that silent cry._

_The howl the distance that sounded like a great choir singing hymns of delight and joy. Dark joy that was soaring in the sky burning down houses with glee and hate towards those who could not hear it._

_The fight towards the Alienage was a tough battle not only due to the poor positioning of the civilians inside, but also because few could actually fight back. Only ten elves, at best, were using make shift bows to take out what Dark spawn they could while keeping the gates barricaded. Shianni was leading them as in well as she could and was ever so glad to see Tabris._

" _Cousin, you have no idea how glad I am to see you here!" Shianni embraced Kali with a bear hug._

" _I would be the biggest asshole if I left my home to burn without lifting a finger. How many are able to fight?" Kali pried Shianni off while accessing the area._

" _We currently have ten here who know how to use the bow, but we're short on weapons for those who want to help."_

" _What happened to all the weaponry left by the slavers?" Shianni shook her with a grimace as Kali rubbed at her temples. "Right. Sold by scavengers. Guess it is time to see how much our allies are willing to help their 'cousins'."_

_This left Shianni curious about her cousin remark questioning her meaning, until a male Dalish warrior walked up to her._

" _We set up our archers at various points in the compound for aided assistance and one of our scouts has reported on enemy movements."_

" _Good work. Gather your comrades and share whatever arrows we have in surplus." The man nodded before joining the others that were preparing. Kali looked back at Shianni, while sporting a bloodthirsty smile at the coming carnage._

_The next attack from the Darkspawn was a relentless battle for the Alienage folk. They were not used to a life of constant battle every day, which pushed them on edge or bodies that could handle the strain of warfare. However, what they lacked in experience they made up for their tenacity. These were people who were used to working horrible jobs, drinking their worries away or whoring themselves to feed their families._

_The Dalish warriors, on the other hand, were used to something like this. Tabris was just grateful they put away the smug superiority of being 'true elves' to help their people in need. Adding in the help of two Grey Wardens, a skilled Circle mage and Qunari warrior...the Darkspawn never had a chance._

_Leaving the Alienage behind to chase after a greater threat left Tabris with a bitter mood hidden in her grin. She chose to leave the Dalish to help protect them and the surrounding area. It was just a good thing she had not stopped to see her father again or else she would not be able to leave without making sure he was safe._

_Such thoughts were cast aside as the Royal Palace came into view, as a shuddering sensation vibrated in her brain. She looked in the direction of Fort Drakon as the shadowy shape of the Archdemon fell. Something twinged in her mind, marking the death of a Grey Warden._

' _Riordan.'_

_Loghain felt it too, judging by his expression, as he looked at her with stony determination._

_They could only hope that Morrigan's solution would help them now._

"Don't you just wish you could just lift your leg and go any way you want?"

"No. Do you Finn?"

Finn held in a dignified huff, knowing he almost set himself up for a joke. Of course looking at one of the lesser freedoms a dog could do outside the Circle did make him rethink his priorities on the sense freedom.

Then again, leaving the Circle meant he had to deal with changing his pants every hour due to dust, and mud underneath his boots. Why go through the extra stress when he could live inside a tower that kept him clean, entertained with thousands of books and Templars watching his every move with a Maker ingrained fear of him turning into a demon.

He would choose the Circle.

Ignoring Ser Duke shaking his hindquarters, they continued through the ruins, noting the decayed corpses littered throughout. The scholar in Finn was rather curious about how old all the dragon bones were, since this was a dragon's graveyard.

"You think that there was some valiant battle that took place hundreds of years ago? I mean look at all the corpses, those are definitely Darkspawn, and they do not rot like normal corpses unless you burn the things. Or throw them in lava to stop a pandemic...which has me worried about us getting an infection."

Tabris chuckled at Finn's curiosity seeping out along with his know it all knowledge. "Actually, my dear mage, these corpses are only a few years old and I personally put an end to them."

"What? I mean look at these things. These are not normal Darkspawn that have been recorded, making them a new type. They have to be really old or..." Finn stopped himself as they reached the last flight of stairs staring at an Emissary that was completely different.

"Or like you said…" Tabris walked over to the corpse turning it over with the toe of her boot. "These were a new type of Darkspawn and I personally selected group to help me put them out like a pack of rats."

Ariane looked on with skepticism at the elven woman feeling a slight bit paranoid at how much blood lust emanated in Kali's attitude. She could only wondered if such a woman was not already broken mentally from fighting Darkspawn day in and day out. Granted all Grey Wardens lived dangerously with their jobs. It just shocked her to realize that a flat ear could have done something like this, fighting something even worse than a Varteral. She kept her unease under wraps as they entered a cavern that filled with the same fleshy tendrils branching off everywhere. However, ahead lay a path with another Eluvian mirror being stared into by the very witch at the center of this manhunt. A burst of satisfaction rolled through her knowing she was finally getting justice in this terrible theft.

Tabris on the other hand must have thought differently, as she fired an arrow into the Eluvian's side panel, and another between the witch's feet, as Duke ran into forward.

He was only stopped by a paralyze glyph, a scant few inches of tearing into the woman's left leg.

"I had hoped you weren't going to greet me with such flair. I would have expected it from the Bard or Zevran, but I never thought you would?" Morrigan huffed as she turned around looking irate.

"Hello, Morrigan...I did say I would find you again."

"That you did, Warden. I had hoped we would meet again, but in different circumstances."

Another Arrow hit the panel as Tabris notched another in place.

"You used up your warning shots. The next one goes through your lying whore mouth, if you don't answer my questions truthfully." She eyed the witch with such cold hate. "Understood?"

"Of course. I suppose I should tell you right now that the child is in good health and being raised not knowing what is needed of him."

"Why wouldn't that surprise me? Just like the time you lied about your ritual actually working when Loghain killed the Archdemon."

"Because if I did not, then all that I had worked for would crumble. The ritual did work, just not the way I planned it. You may have lied about Flemeth's death, so it was only fitting that I take the child."

"He has a name damn it!" Tabris roared. Her chest was heaving in anger. "He deserves to have his name and be given back to me. Whatever is between you and Flemeth doesn't involve him."

Morrigan slowly let her sneer dissolve as she looked at her former comrade. A well of pity formed in her eyes. "I thought I knew what my mother was and her intentions, but I was wrong. So completely wrong about her true nature. For that, the child is being prepared for what lies ahead. Change is coming whether we like it or not."

Morrigan cast her eyes down looking remorseful for a moment before several shrieks were heard behind them. Tabris looked back in surprise as a dozen Shades clawed from the ground. They separated her from Ariane, who was protecting Finn, as Morrigan turned her back facing the mirror.

"You have your options before you as I have mine. Choose wisely. Your allies or a child who won't remember your face."

Tabris could not hold the rage that was circulating in her veins just knowing it would be so easy to let the arrow sink into Morrigan's skull. How easy it would be to kill her, for crimes unpunished, sating the beast in her.

Yet for all the temptation for blood to be, spilled Tabris knew she would lose her only key in finding her lost treasure. Turning around she let loose arrows into a shade attacking Finn as Duke charged into the fray to help.

"You made a wise decision Tabris...Kali." Morrigan touched the mirror as it came to life, ignoring the carnage behind her. Tabris grunted at the remark, picking off the stragglers in the back.

"You lost that right to call my given name. Run while I'm still distracted."

Morrigan said nothing, knowing this farewell between them had grown from a ditch to a vast chasm. She felt a sad stirring in her soul losing a potential friend that could have helped her. She hesitated in her steps before her crossing the threshold.

"You're wrong by the way."

Morrigan stopped.

Tabris notched another arrow, taking down a Shade. "He'll remember me, us, by our voices that never stopped talking to him."

They said no more, as one moved towards those who called for her help and the other moved into an unknown future. Both bound by Fate to seek each other out but walking in opposite directions.

For now, Tabris would help the Dalish claim back their relic and guide Ariane back home. Finn could use the company since he felt out of his element, but had a small taste of what the outside can give.

For now, Tabris figured it was time to seek out for other clues and sources to hunt down Morrigan again.

One source said they were located in a mountain range heading toward Kirkwall.

_The bells rang as nobles gathered in the room watching Queen Anora bestow Shianni her new title. Some bickered over the rashness and unholy idea of letting an Elf in their ranks, while others were thinking of the political benefits that could be gained._

_Tabris did not see any of that pompous crap at all. All that mattered to her was her cousin, who was being given a gift that, until recently, the elves would never have dreamed of. She was made a Bann, a Hahren recognized in the courts and in charge of an Alienage, which was its own District._

_The boon Anora had promised was not wasted or twisted in any way. Tabris could not have been more thankful to have a Queen in her favor_ t _o create this moment._

_Looking around to take note of the crowd, she looked on at her comrades. Wynne was drinking_ w _ith her father, and a teary Soris was watching Shianni. Oghren was as drunk as skunk before the ceremony, so he was in the back cheering and crying over something about Branka and the anvil._

_Morrigan had kept her word leaving after the battle and giving birth to the child who had helped keep them alive. Sten had left some days ago back to Seheron to give his report back to the Arishok._

_Leiliana was nowhere to be seen, since reports of her leaving the battle after the Archdemon's death circulated. The bard never gave a proper goodbye._

_Loghain was standing next to his daughter taking in the moment, with an expression that seemed friendly but still business like. He ignored Alistair's death glares_

_This left a certain someone in the crowd, supposed to be blending in as her designated shadow. Instead, he was out in the open pressed behind her with an arm wrapped her waist._

_It felt oddly right with him rubbing her stomach, knowing there were not any ulterior motives behind this flirtation. She could not say why exactly, but it comforted her anyway._

_However, Zevran would be a challenge to have a relationship with since he would not change overnight. Oghren was still a drunk who had his own problems with sorting out with Orzamar and possibly, whatever mess Branka made. Wynne would bombard her with questions on helping the mages' plight since some mages were also elves, but it would not stop there. Loghain would give her respect as an accomplished warrior, but as someone not Human he would most likely slip back into his old ways soon enough. The same with Anora, since her and Kali, were both willing to pull favors from another...at least the woman was brutally honest with her and was willing to help the Alienage. Eamon and Teagan were different, since they followed tradition and would be a thorn in both women's sides and keeping them from getting any real work done. Moreover, Alistair...he would gladly help them to help HIS people since Tabris forced his hand into being King. However, judging by his hard stare, he was not taking well with Zevran all over her._

_The only thing that would make this day tolerable was by some sheer miracle, both Adaia and Durga, were in the crowd cheering on like maniacs to make her forget all the headaches that came with the position._

_She really wished her sister could see her now._

* * *

 

The encampment was bustling with activity as mercenaries milled about from their tents at the rise of the early morning rays. They went about gathering their equipment and supplies to make sure everything was in order.

A woman dropped her bag of supplies as she stood up from the task. For a moment, she felt a sharp tingle across her spine as she looked over the valley. A sudden memory that felt familiar and distant made her spill tears. Rubbing her eyes to stop the forming tears, the woman picked up her bag and checked that everything is in order. Her 'Mabari' rubbed against her leg, sensing the sadness.

"Marian! Move that fat ass of yer's or we won't reach Kirkwall around supper-time." A man shouted playfully, ignoring the other men clearing up camp for their March home.

Durga did not flinch at the name shouted towards her. She had gotten used to it in the past year, and knew she could put up with his antics for one last time. Her 'contract' training under the raucous man's to fit in with the other mercenaries was at an end. What little she managed to learn was enough to help her with the hardest part of her unwritten future. Wiping away her tears, she picked up her pack and rubbed the Mabari's head, before checking on the others.

She would return to the city that was to be her second home and the root of all her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the Sequel to tell Hawke's story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that's how I wanted to headcannon my Hawke and Grey Warden....I think I love City elf origin too much I wanted to stick with an urban setting.


End file.
